I'm Not Him
by December D
Summary: Yang kau lihat: aku adalah dia. Yang tidak kau ketahui: aku bukanlah dia yang sesungguhnya./BTS Fict/AU/OOC/BxB/JiKook/KookMin/VKook/VMin friendship.
1. Chapter 1: MUA

Jimin adalah pemuda yang bahagia.

Tadinya.

Ia berusia 23 tahun ketika kenyataan bahwa dirinya harus dipecat dari posisi kerjanya saat ini dengan alasan terkonyol di dunia:

"Kudengar kau homo, Jimin- _ssi_. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa mempekerjakan pria dengan kemungkinan akan mencintaiku suatu saat nantinya."

 _Tua bangka konyol, Dasar Sial. Siapa juga yang akan jatuh cinta pada pria gendut botak sepertimu,_ rutuk Jimin dalam hati.

Karena hei, bukan salahnya bukan jika ia adalah pria tampan dengan rekor belum pernah berpacaran di usianya yang ke 23? Rumor konyol macam apa yang tersebar di kantornya hingga ia dipecat oleh _Boss_ nya yang _homophobic_ itu?

Jimin menendang kerikil di depan kantornya dan menjerit sebal, "Pecat aku tiba-tiba, Sialan! Nanti akan kubeli kantor busukmu ini." Tuding jari telunjuknya pada papan nama kantornya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Jimin mendelik kesal pada seorang wanita yang melihatnya dengan pandangan horror, "Belum pernah melihat orang yang dipecat, ya?"

Wanita itu mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Aku juga baru saja dipecat. Tapi aku tidak jadi gila sepertimu tuh." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Aish!" Jimin mengacak rambutnya semakin sebal.

Yang paling tidak Jimin duga adalah pemecatan secara tiba-tiba dan sangat tidak terhormat itu hanyalah sebuah awal dari semua kejadian menyebalkan di kehidupannya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **I AM NOT** **HIM**

 _(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, typos, tema yang mungkin pasaran, BxB, KookMin/VKook/VMin)_

(Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Tokoh adalah nyata, mereka memiliki diri mereka sendiri dan pihak agensi memiliki hak cipta atas grupnya. Saya hanya memiliki plot dan isi cerita ini, mereka saya pakai sebagai tokoh adalah sebagai wujud betapa saya mencintai mereka semua. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun sebagaimana saya berharap saya tidak merugikan pihak manapun.)

(Selamat membaca)

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin memandang _peach tea_ di hadapannya. Mengaduknya kemudian memandangnya lagi, begitu seterusnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari potongan es di dalam gelas panjang yang tengah berputar ringan, "Aku belum lama sampai, _Hyung_."

Pria bernama Hoseok yang Jimin panggil _Hyung_ itu tersenyum cerah sebelum duduk di hadapan Jimin, "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku bertemu di hari kerja seperti ini," Hoseok mengangkat tangannya, melambai pada pegawai _restaurant_ dengan maksud hendak memesan, "biasanya kau akan sibuk dengan angka-angka di komputer sialmu itu. Untung hari ini jadwal Taehyung kosong, aku jadi bisa sedikit bersantai."

Jimin mendecak, "Benar. Harusnya aku sekarang sedang mengurut dahi sambil merutuki angka-angka sial itu," Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja sebelum mengerang, "tapi aku baru saja dipecat, _Hyung_."

Hoseok mengucapkan terima kasih pada pegawai wanita itu sebelum menatap Jimin tidak percaya, "Kau? Seorang jenius Park sepertimu dipecat?"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk lucu, "Lihat saja," ia menggedikkan bahunya pada kardus kecil berisi beberapa peralatan kantor miliknya, "si tua itu memecatku karena rumor aku ini homo, _Hyung_."

Hoseok tergelak keras, "Astaga, maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku untuk tertawa, tapi ini memang benar-benar lucu," ia mengusap sudut matanya, "konyol sekali alasan itu."

"Nah 'kan, memang konyol. _Hyung_ yang hanya bisa membedakan _plus_ dengan _minus_ saja tahu, masa _Boss_ ku ..."

"... ugh maaf, _Hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Hoseok tergelak lagi, "Tidak apa-apa, aku memang hanya mendapat nilai lima koma untuk ulangan matematikaku dulu. Tapi apa salahnya dengan homo, maksudku kalau memang kau ini homo. Namun aku tahu jelas kau masih penasaran pada bentuk payudara milik Ahn Jina."

"Anak tertua si tua itu homo, _Hyung_. Itulah masalahnya. Ia jadi benci homo sejak anak tertuanya kabur ke Amerika karena dipaksa memutuskan kekasih prianya," Jimin menyeruput _peach tea_ yang dipesannya, "aku ini setia pada Jina. Makanya aku masih _single_ dan orang-orang malah membuat rumor konyol seperti itu."

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk.

"Lihat," Jimin menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan Hoseok, "bahkan _wallpaper_ ku foto Jina, bingkai foto yang kusimpan di samping komputer kantor juga fotonya, bisa-bisanya ada rumor aku homo."

"Kau segitu menyukai Jina?" Tanya Hoseok ketika pesanannya tiba, "sejak kuliah dulu kau selalu membicarakan penyanyi seksi itu. Oh, hei, kau tidak pesan makanan?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku harus hemat, _Hyung_. Aku baru saja dipecat."

"Aku yang bayar," ujar Hoseok cepat, "kau pikir aku tega membiarkan seorang pengangguran sepertimu membayar _bill_?"

Jimin tersenyum cerah, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Kau malaikat penyelamatku," Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pegawai wanita yang masih berdiri di posisinya "samakan saja menunya."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Anak pintar. Kau baru saja memesan _steak sirloin_ wagyu."

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya, menangkup pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kasihanilah pengangguran ini, Tuan. Hamba belum makan wagyu sejak lima bulan terakhir."

Hoseok menutup matanya dan menjerit sebal, "Hentikan itu, Park!"

Jimin terkekeh kecil, "Kau 'kan masih bekerja, _Hyung_. Tidak ada salahnya membayar _bill_ pengangguran sepertiku sesekali."

"Aku memang bekerja, tapi kau pesan wagyu, bocah keparat."

Jimin tergelak, "Inilah kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku benci kau, Jimin."

Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya, "Benarkah?" Lengannya baru saja akan menutupi wajahnya, siap untuk melakukan _agyeo_ episode 2 sebelum Hoseok memekik:

"Baik kau menang. Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi mari kita habiskan semua makanan ini dan segera pergi ke hotel terdekat, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengagahimu." Dengusnya.

"Ow, wow, jangan lupa pada kenyataan biasanya kaulah yang akan menjerit di bawah tubuhku."

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jalang mana yang minggu lalu menjerit-jerit karena gerakanku?"

"Seingatku kaulah jalang yang menjerit itu."

"Si-silakan, T-tuan."

"Ups." Desis Jimin sembari menundukkan kepalanya sementara Hoseok hanya memasang senyum kaku.

"Lihat itu, Park! Kau baru saja membuat pegawai cantik itu berpikir bahwa kita homo." Tuding Hoseok ketika pegawai itu berlalu dengan wajah putih pucat dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

"Kau yang mulai, _Hyung_. Ingat."

Hoseok menusuk asparagus di piringnya keras, "Aku akan membunuhmu, Jimin. Ingat itu."

"Akulah yang akan membunuhmu." Bisik Jimin sembari menelan _mashed potato_ nya.

"Aku menyesal mengenal orang sepertimu."

Jimin mengerjap, "Uh, oke cukup. Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Aku juga minta maaf, kadang bercandaku keterlaluan."

"Yeah, kita sering dikira benar-benar pasangan homo karena candaan itu, walau sebenarnya aku tidak masalah."

"Aku juga."

Lalu keduanya terbahak keras. Merasa terhibur dengan alasan yang hanya mereka pahami berdua. Semua kalimat kotor berbau canda, atau marah yang hanya pura-pura, sungguh, baik Jimin maupun Hoseok sangat menikmati keduanya.

"Lalu kau mau apa setelah ini?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Aku akan mencoba melamar di perusahaan lain, _Hyung_."

"Akuntan sepertimu pasti mudah mendapat pekerjaan, aku iri."

Jimin mencibir, "Harusnya aku yang iri pada _Hyung_ , bisa menjadi _manager_ aktor hebat seperti Taehyung."

Hoseok tertawa, "Bocah itu, _meh_ , apa hebatnya."

"Aku akan mengadukannya pada Taehyung."

"Seperti kau bisa saja bertemu dia, fansnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengaguminya saja belum tentu bisa bicara dengannya."

"Itulah kenapa aku iri," Jimin menyeka saus di sudut bibirnya, "andai nasibku sepertimu, aku ingin menjadi _manager_ Jina yang selalu bisa bersamanya setiap saat, atau minimal penasehat keuangan Jina begitu."

"Asal kau tahu orang-orang yang bekerja dengan artis itu harus-wajib-mutlak tidak memiliki perasaan kagum atau suka atau cinta apapun pada artis itu, bayangkan saja kalau kau menjadi manager Jina, bisa-bisa kau merekam dia saat sedang _fitting_ pakaian."

"Aku tidak begitu." Sergah Jimin.

"Bohong." Ucap Hoseok.

" _Aish_ , tidak."

"Aku tahu kau mengoleksi Jina versi gadis dengan _ripped hotpants_."

Jimin segera mengantongi ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, "Kau membajak ponselku!" Tuduhnya.

"Salahmu tidak menggunakan _password_."

Jimin merengut, sebelum memotong daging besar-besar dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh perasaan seolah yang ia kunyah adalah wajah Hoseok yang menyeringai.

"Omong-omong Jim, kau sungguh menyukai Jina?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jimin cepat dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Aku punya kenalan yang sedang membutuhkan seorang MUA, yah kalau kau mau menjadi MUA-nya mungkin ada kemungkinan kau bisa bertemu dengan banyak artis, tidak menutup kemungkinan dengan Jina juga. Lagipula kau sedang menganggur, hanya pekerjaan jenis ini yang bisa kutawarkan." Ucap Hoseok.

"Apa itu MUA?"

"Kau siap tidak terjun ke dunia sepertiku? Yang penuh dengan _blitz_ kamera, teriakan fans, atau hujatan _haters_?"

" _Hyung_ , _please_ , yang artisnya itu Taehyung bukan kau."

Hoseok menyeruput _orange juice_ nya, "Tetap saja kau akan merasakan hal yang sama. Lagipula wajahku ini cukup menarik perhatian para fans Taehyung tahu."

"Aku percaya," jawab Jimin sembari memutar pandangan, "tapi aku ini akuntan, _Hyung_."

Hoseok menggeleng dramatis, "Aku tahu kau akuntan. Pertanyaanku kau siap tidak masuk ke dunia yang tidak banyak berhubungan dengan grafik dan angka?"

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit," Jimin memijat pelipisnya, "aku pusing, _Hyung_. Katakan saja."

Hoseok tertawa ringan, "Tinggal jawab saja susah." Gerutunya kemudian.

"Ya sudah, aku siap."

"MUA itu lho, _make up artist_."

"HAH?"

"Nah 'kan, kau malah kaget begitu."

" _Hyung_ , kau jangan bercanda."

Hoseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Kau mau bertemu Jina tidak?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jimin cepat, "Apa itu _make up artist_. Aku tidak mau seperti itu, memang aku terlihat banci?"

"Jimin, tidak semua _make up artist_ seperti itu ..."

"Kebanyakan iya." Sergah Jimin cepat.

"Ingat waktu SMA kau salah satu orang yang diminta untuk merias anak-anak drama sebelum pentas?"

"Itu karena anak-anak itu tidak menghitung _budget_ untuk _make up_. Bisa-bisanya."

"Yang penting 'kan kau bisa menggunakan kuas _blush on_."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah ikut kelas _make up_ , _Hyung_. Tidak mungkin aku bisa jadi MUA."

"Jangan remehkan kekuatan referensi. Ini," Hoseok menyodorkan kartu nama berwarna silver, "jika kau berminat hubungi aku dulu, nanti orang ini akan kuhubungi. Aku akan memberimu referensi." Ucapnya sembari mengetuk kartu nama itu.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ambil saja, siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran."

"Tidak akan. Aku akan melamar pekerjaan di kantor lain saja."

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku yakin akan sulit mencari pekerjaan di zaman seperti ini, walaupun kau akuntan paling berbakat yang kukenal."

"Memang cuma aku akuntan yang kau kenal di dunia ini."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin ingin mengutuk Hoseok sebenarnya.

Entah pria itu titisan paranormal atau barang kali ia lahir pada malam bulan purnama ketika badai atau mungkin diam-diam pria itu pernah bertapa selama 100 hari di Gunung Fuji.

Entah.

Ini sudah 2 minggu dan Jimin tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya panggilan _interview_ arau sekedar _resume_ yang dilirik.

Nihil.

Tidak ada sama sekali.

Atau mungkin _Boss_ lamanya itu sudah menyebarkan rumornya ke seluruh koleganya? Atau mungkin nama Jimin sudah tercoret hitam di bursa kerja Korea?

"Arrrggh!"

Jimin mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal. 2 minggu tanpa pekerjaan, ia bisa gila jika harus menggunakan uang tabungannya yang ia kumpulkan keping demi keping.

Jemarinya mengetik dengan cepat di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya, mengirim lamaran ke perusahaan lain dengan harapan mungkin saja akan diterima.

 _Bukankah akuntansi adalah jurusan kuliah paling aman sepanjang masa?_

Itu yang dikatakan Dosennya dulu. Nyatanya apa, seaman apapun jurusan yang dipilih jika bukan nasibmu untuk bekerja ia akan tetap seperti ini.

"Paling tidak butuh waktu dua minggu untuk memproses hasil _interview_ , dua minggu untuk _training_ bahkan bisa lebih. Lalu berapa bulan aku harus bertahan dengan uang gajiku? Aku butuh pekerjaan secepatnya kalau tidak mau diusir dari sini." Erangnya.

Ia mulai mengkalkulasi pengeluaran yang ditanggungnya selama tidak bekerja, lalu sisa uang yang ia punya terlepas dari uang tabungannya. Dikurangi uang sewa tempat tinggal, lalu air, listrik, makan, ongkos melamar pekerjaan.

"Mamaaa," erangnya nelangsa, "aku mau pulang ke Busan sajaaa."

Lalu ia menggeleng keras. Tidak, orangtuanya tidak boleh tahu ia sedang tidak bekerja. Ia tidak boleh membebani orangtuanya. Namun ia terlalu sayang pada uang yang mati-matian ia sisihkan.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_. Kau benar," ia mengetik pesan singkat sebelum tersenyum miris, "tidak apa-apa Jimin, ini hanya untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai kau mendapat pekerjaan."

 _Hyung, apa tawaranmu masih berlaku?_

Ponselnya berdering tidak lama kemudian. Nama _Hobie Hyung_ berkedip-kedip.

" _Jimin_ ," suara di sana bising sekali, " _aku sedang di lokasi shooting Taehyung. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, tapi aku sudah menghubungi Seokjin Hyung, ia akan segera menghubungimu._ "

"Seokjin siapa?"

Gemuruh sebentar, " _Kau tidak melihat kartu nama yang kuberikan? Astaga._ "

"Memang apa pentingnya? _Hyung_ bilang aku tinggal menhubungimu saja."

" _Untung kau adiknya teman baikku, kalau tidak mana mau aku mengurusimu._ " Gerutu Hoseok.

" _Hyung_ , bulan lalu kau bilang aku adik kecilmu." Ucap Jimin dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat.

"Hentikan, Park. Aku bisa muntah."

" _Hyung_ sayang padaku."

"Yeah, sangat. Beruntunglah kau menjadi adik kelasku dulu."

Jimin terkikik.

" _Sudah ya, aku sedikit sibuk. Kau tunggu saja telfon dari Seokjin Hyung, pastikan kau menjawab semua panggilan. Jangan kekanakkan, bersikaplah profesional._ "

"Ya-ya-ya."

" _Belajarlah menggunakan make up sedikit, mungkin Seokjin Hyung akan memintamu mendandani salah satu staffnya._ "

"Iya."

" _Jangan mempermalukan aku. Lakukan yang terbaik seperti yang biasanya._ "

"Iya."

" _Jangan lupa sarapan dulu, aku tahu kau berniat untuk sarapan sekalian makan siang._ "

"Iyaaa. Astaga, cerewet sekali. Kadang aku sampai berpikir _Hyung_ ini sungguh kakak kandungku."

Hoseok tertawa, " _Bye, Chim._ "

"Semangat, _Hyung_." Ucap Jimin sebelum memutus sambungan.

Jimin termangu menatap ponselnya, berharap benda itu segera berbunyi.

Dalam hati Jimin sedang menghitung uang tabungannya ketika ponselnya berpendar terang dengan nomor tidak dikenal berkedip-kedip.

"Halo, selamat," Jimin melirik jam wekernya yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, "pagi." Ujarnya kemudian.

" _Selamat pagi, benar saya berbicara dengan Park Jimin-ssi?_ " Ujar suara pria di sambungan telfon itu.

"Ah, iya saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata Jimin formal.

" _Saya Kim Seokjin manager dari salah satu artis yang Hoseok-ssi rekomendasikan nama Anda untuk menjadi MUA, apa hari ini Anda sibuk?_ "

Jimin tersenyum senang, uang semakin dekat dengan matanya, "Tidak. Saya tidak ada acara apapun hari ini."

" _Baguslah kalau seperti itu. Bisa Anda menemui saya hari ini?_ " Jeda sejenak, " _sebelum makan siang mungkin sekitar pukul sepuluh. Saya akan kirimkan alamatnya jika Anda bersedia._ "

Jimin mengangguk sebelum sadar tindakannya barusan tidak terlihat oleh seseorang bernama Kim Seokjin itu, "Baik, saya bersedia."

" _Akan saya kirim alamat kantor melalui e-mail, harap Anda membawa berkas Anda dan mengenakan pakaian yang rapi, juga bawa kartu nama saya yang Hoseok-ssi berikan dan tunjukan pada receptionist._ "

"Baik saya mengerti."

" _Terima kasih, Park Jimin-ssi. Selamat pagi._ "

"Selamat pagi, Kim Seokjin- _ssi_."

Jimin nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya ketika ia secepat kilat menyambar handuk di balik pintu dan berteriak pada penyewa kamar lainnya yang sedang mengantri giliran mandi bahwa ia sedang terburu-buru.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin mengerang kesal. Tidak menyangka jika kantor yang dimaksud oleh Kim Seokjin berada di Gangnam-gu, butuh waktu cukup lama dari kamar sewa Jimin yang berada di pinggiran Seoul. Ia sampai melewatkan sarapan paginya dan berlari seperti orang gila mengejar _subway_ karena ia belum menyiapkan berkas apapun untuk melamar pekerjaan hari ini.

"Graaah!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping Jimin sampai terlonjak kaget mendegar teriakan kesal Jimin, sebagai permintaan maaf Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya kecil sambil tersenyum menahan malu.

Jimin merapikan jas yang dikenakannya ketika ia berada di hadapan petugas _receptionist_ di _lobby_ lantai 2.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Bapak?" Sapanya ramah.

"Saya diminta untuk menemui Bapak Kim Seokjin, ini." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kartu nama milik Seokjin yang berwarna silver.

"Baik. Mohon maaf dengan Bapak siapa saya berbicara?"

"Jimin. Park Jimin." Jawab Jimin diakhiri dengan deheman kikuk karena ia dipanggil Bapak di usianya yang menurut Jimin masih muda.

Hei, apa wanita ini tidak tahu arti dari kata Oppa? Bukankah ia masih layak dipanggil Oppa? Tetapi ini dunia kerja, benar ia juga harus bersikap profesional seperti wanita ini.

"Ditunggu sebentar ya, Bapak. Saya hubungi Bapak Kim Seokjin terlebih dahulu," ujarnya dengan senyum semanis madu, "silakan duduk terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya kemudian sembari menunjuk sofa di sudut _lobby_ tidak jauh dari tempak Jimin berdiri.

Jimin berjalan dan mengangguk sopan pada beberapa orang yang juga duduk di sofa itu, rata-rata mengenakan _headphone_ atau menggumamkan sesuatu dan pakaian mereka, tidak ada yang seformal Jimin. Jimin berdehem kikuk lagi, semua orang yang duduk di situ dengan rambut warna-warni atau _make up_ tebal seolah tidak peduli dengan Jimin yang masih melirik ke arah jas lama yang biasa ia gunakan bekerja.

Ia merasa seperti ia salah menggunakan _dresscode_ ketika pesta.

"Park Jimin- _ssi_?"

"Y-ya?" Jimin bangkit dari duduknya ketika salah satu receptionist itu mendekat padanya.

"Mari ikuti saya, Bapak Kim Seokjin telah menunggu Anda."

Jimin menurut mengikuti langkah wanita itu, hingga wanita itu berhenti pada salah satu pintu kayu dan menghadap Jimin dengan wajah ramah, "Silakan masuk, Bapak."

"A-ah, iya. Terima kasih."

Wanita itu mengangguk sebelum undur diri. Membuat Jimin seketika gugup melihat gagang pintu yang secara imajiner berubah seperti lilitan ular yang membuat Jimin ngilu. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mencoba memunculkan keberaniannya walau hanya secuil.

"Kau pasti bisa, Park Jimin. Kau pasti bisa." Rapalnya.

Jimin mengetuk beberapa kali sebelum mendorong pintu itu karena seseorang yang bernama Kim Seokjin di dalam sana tidak menjawab ketukannya.

"Permisi."

Seseorang yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu sedikit terlonjak, "Ah."

"Maaf saya lancang masuk."

Pria bernama Kim Seokjin itu sungguh tampan. Demi dewa-dewi Yunani yang tidak Jimin kenal, bagaimana bisa ada pria setampan itu di dunia? Bahunya bidang, tubuhnya tinggi tidak kurus tidak juga gemuk, rambutnya dicat coklat hangat dan kulitnya putih bersih, jangan lupakan keseluruhan wajahnya yang tanpa cacat, atau senyumnya yang begitu memikat. Terlihat ramah dan seketika mengingatkan Jimin pada Ibunya.

Padahal sebelumnya Jimin sempat mengira jika Kim Seokjin ini adalah seorang pria berusia nyaris 50 tahun dengan tubuh tambun, kepala botak dan perut buncit ditambah dengan kacamata yang menggantung di pucuk hidung.

Tolong salahkan pekerjaan lama Jimin yang mengisi otaknya dengan omelan manager dengan visualisasi seperti yang Jimin bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Aku yang tidak mendengar ketukanmu," lalu ia berdiri, "silakan duduk, Park Jimin- _ssi_. Kau terlihat lebih muda dariku, aku tidak akan terlalu formal." Katanya sembari menunjuk kursi di hadapannya.

Jimin menurut, dan menyambut uluran tangan Seokjin sebelum ia mendudukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita sudah berkenalan tadi," Seokjin memakai kacamata bingkai hitamnya, "santai saja, Jimin- _ssi_. Bisa aku lihat berkasmu?"

Jimin mengangguk dan menyerahkan berkas yang dibawanya di dalam tas kantornya dengan tangan gemetar menahan gugup.

Seokjin menerimanya sebelum matanya terlihat serius memindah kata demi kata yang tertera, "Kau lulusan Akuntasni Seoul University?"

"Benar, Pak."

Seokjin tergelak, "Astaga, Jimin- _ssi_. Santai saja, kau bukan sedang melamar di perusahaan keuangan, importir, atau semacamnya. Panggil aku Seokjin saja."

Jimin mengangguk, "Baik, maafkan aku, Seokjin- _ssi_."

"Tidak apa," Seokjin membalik kertas yang dipegangnya dan melihat kertas lainnya, "kau pernah juara _popping dance_? Bahkan kau bersekolah di Busan Senior High School? Jurusan seni tari modern?" Seokjin membalik kertas-kertas itu cepat, "banyak sekali penghargaan yang kau terima ketika SMA."

"Benar."

"Wow," decak Seokjin, "kau pasti berbakat. Lalu kenapa mengambil jurusan akuntansi ketika kuliah?"

"Aku," Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "sepertinya aku lebih berbakat dengan angka."

Seokjin mengangguk 2 kali, "Baiklah. Coba ceritakan mengenai dirimu."

"Pengalaman bekerja saya maksud Anda?"

Seokjin mencebik, "Kau kaku sekali. Santai saja, perusahaan ini tidak seserius itu, kok. Ceritakan padaku tentang SMA-mu atau mungkin lomba tari yang kau juarai, aku tidak berniat mendengar dongeng penuh angka." Jelasnya dengan senyum jenaka.

"Ah," Jimin meremas jemarinya gugup, "tidak ada yang menarik dari masa SMA saya. Mungkin beberapa kali saya sempat menjuarai lomba tari, tetapi tari hanya sekedar hobi bagi saya. Saya pertama kali menari sejak saya SMP, lalu menjuarai _popping dance_ di tingkat delapan, menjalani pendidikan dengan jurusan seni ketika SMA membuat saya beberapa kali mendapatkan penghargaan di seni tari modern dan beberapa kali juga sempat mementaskan pertunjukan."

"Apa hobimu selain menari? Dan ah, aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu formal padaku."

"Um, mungkin menyanyi?"

"Yang aku lihat kau begitu menyukai tari, kenapa tiba-tiba menyukai angka itu menjadi pertanyaanku. Tapi biarlah, yang lebih penting dasar apa yang kau miliki hingga melmar posisi ini?" Seokjin membaca berkasnya lagi, "Bisa tolong kau jelaskan? Aku tidak melihat ada satupun berkas yang menunjukkan kau memiliki dasar pendidikan atau mungkin kursus _make up_."

 _Mati kau Park Jimin_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku," Jimin meremas jemarinya ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa, katakan saja."

"Aku dulu sering di minta anak kelas seni peran untuk membantu merias mereka sebelum pentas ketika masih SMA bersama _ssaem_ ku."

"Hm, begitu."

Jimin mengangkat dagunya, seketika rasa percaya dirinya meluap ketika ia mendengar nada bicara Seokjin yang terdengar meragukan kemampuannya, "A-anda bisa melihatku merias kalau Anda mau, aku tahu aku tidak pernah menjalani pendidikan tentang merias wajah, namun aku cukup percaya diri pada kemampuanku."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Kau bahkan tidak mengenakan _make up_ saat ini dan juga tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang bisa membedakan _blush on_ dengan _eye shadow_."

Jimin membuang nafas keras, "Aku bisa menunjukkan kemampuanku."

"Baiklah. Karena kau mendapat rekomendasi dari Hobie-maksudku Hoseok- _ssi_ , aku akan melihat kemampuanmu nanti. Kali ini," Seokjin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya, "apakah kau mengenal orang-orang ini?" Tanyanya sembari menata beberapa foto pria di atas meja.

Jimin membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat pada meja dan melihat pria di foto-foto itu, "Beberapa aku tahu."

"Siapa saja?"

Jimin menunjuk foto pertama, "Ini Bi Rain 'kan?"

"Benar, lalu?"

"Ini, seperti pernah lihat tapi siapa, ya?"

Seokjin menunjuk wajah pria itu, "Huang Zitao. Ini salah satu model yang bernaung di bawah agensi ini."

Jimin mengangguk, "Ini seperti Kim Taehyung, tapi ini bukan Taehyung. Aku tidak tahu tapi aku yakin ini bukan Taehyung."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Byun Baekhyun. Anggota EXO, astaga kau tidak tahu?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Ia sangat terkenal dan kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku terlalu banyak melihat layar komputer berisi angka daripada menonton televisi, dan telingaku lebih sering mendengar gerutuan _Manager_ ku mengenai anggaran yang minus daripada mendengar lagu-lagu populer saat ini." Gerutu Jimin tanpa sadar.

Seokjin tertawa, "Kau sangat pekerja keras dan lugas. Aku suka."

"Ini aku tidak tahu juga."

"Jeon Jungkook, ia baru debut setahun belakangan dan ia sangat populer dan kau tidak tahu lagi."

"Begitulah."

"Lalu ini? Ini? Atau ini?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku cuma tahu Bi Rain karena dramanya populer sekali ketika aku masih SD dan Kim Taehyung karena Hoseok _Hyung_ adalah managernya."

Seokjin tertawa, "Siapa penyanyi atau aktris aktor apapun yang kau sukai?"

Jimin menggaruk dagu, teringat pada ucapan Hoseok mengenai ia tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan artis yang disukainya. Ia ingin berbohong saja, namun Seokjin terlihat terlalu baik untuk ia bohongi.

 _Siapapun itu, terserahlah. Aku siap menjadi pengangguran lagi._

"Aku mengagumi Ahn Jina, juga BigBang terutama Taeyang _sunbaenim_."

"Woaaah, sama! Aku juga menyukai Jina."

Jimin ingin tertawa melihat reaksi Seokjin yang terlihat seperti _fanboy_ yang bertemu sesame _fanboy_.

"Selain itu?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku bahkan tidak punya cukup waktu untuk melihat _chart Music Bank_ terbaru."

Seokjin tertawa renyah, "Baiklah. Saatnya kita bertemu dengan artis yang ku _manager_ i."

Jimin mengangkat alis bingung, baru kali ini ia mendapat _interview_ kerja langsung oleh _manager_ lalu di hari yang sama ia dipertemukan dengan _user_ nya.

 _Hei, apa perusahaan ini tidak tahu apa itu HRD?_ Batinnya.

Ah tetapi ini adalah agensi, mungkin akan berbeda dengan PT kebanyakan. Lagipula nama _Jeon J. Entertainment_ adalah nama agensi yang asing di telinganya. Jimin akan mencari tahu mengenai agensi ini nanti.

"Jungkook- _ah_!"

Adalah pekikan pertama yang diserukan Seokjin ketika mereka memasuki ruangan lain yang lebih terlihat seperti ruang keluarga. Dengan sofa gading dan kulkas serta _pantry_ di salah satu sisi.

Seseorang yang merasa bernama Jungkook adalah seseorang pria dengan wajah paling terganggu di antara wajah lainnya yang memandang Jimin dengan penuh tanya.

"Lihat siapa yang kubawa?" Ucap Seokjin ceria.

Jimin mengekori Seokjin yang mendekati sofa di dekat jendela besar yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan Seoul. Ada beberapa pria di sana, satu orang dengan wajah dingin namun berambut _emerald_ yang terlihat manis dan wajah mengantuk, ada pula seorang pria dengan rambut dicat _blonde_ dan memiliki lesung pipi, lalu seorang pria berambut hitam dengan raut wajah keras yang tadi bernama Jungkook dan di sofa lainnya duduk pria dengan wajah yang cantik dan rambutnya dicat sama persis dengan milik Seokjin.

"Petugas audit pajak lagi? Bukankah kita sudah membayar pajak awal bulan lalu?" Ujarnya sengit dengan mata menatap Jimin seksama, membuat Jimin merasa seperti ia sedang dinilai penampilannya.

"Aish, bukan. Dia yang direkomendasikan Hobie."

"APA?" Pria cantik itu menjerit refleks.

"Kau bilang dia calon MUA baru?" Tanya pria berlesung pipi.

Seokjin menangguk ceria, terlihat tidak menyadari wajah-wajah dengan raut sangsi itu.

"Ah, Jimin- _ssi_ , dia bernama Yoongi, dia produser lagu-lagu di sini." Kenalnya sembari menunjuk pria dengan rambut _emerald_ dan pakaian serba hitam, jangan lupakan _beani hut_ nya yang juga hitam.

"Ini Namjoon, dia _composer_ juga penulis lirik, juga _public speech_ , juga asisten, atau apapun itu. Ia paling _multi talent_ di antara yang lain." Katanya diakhiri dengan tawa sambil menunjuk pria berlesung pipi dengan yang memakai pakaian serba hitam pula.

"Yo, Jimin- _ah_." Sapanya sembari mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Ini Jungkook, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu tadi siapa dia ini."

Yang bernama Jungkook dengan kaus putih, _jeans_ dan _timberland boots_ itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain memindai Jimin menggunakan pandangannya yang membuat Jimin merasa ia sedang ditelanjangi.

"Dan ini Luhan. Dia _stylist_." Terang Seokjin.

Yang bernama Luhan tersenyum, mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam dengan celana hitam robek-robek dan sebuah topi, "Panggil aku Lulu, Jijim."

Jimin ingin protes pada cara Luhan memanggilnya namun urung ketika Jungkook melontarkan kalimat, "Kau serius melamar menjadi MUA dengan jas kantor resmi?" Ia membaca berkas milik Jimin sebelum mendesis, "akuntan yang ingin menjadi MUA? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencurigaimu sebagi _ssaengfans_? Tidak peduli Hoseok _Hyung_ yang merekomendasikanmu atau tidak."

"Aku tidak," Jimin menelan ludah, "aku bukan _ssaengfans_. Dan maaf Jungkook- _ssi_ , bahkan aku tidak tahu kau ini artis. Dan ada apa dengan jas kantor? Aku hanya mencoba bersikap profesional."

"Wow, dia berani sekali pada Jungkook." Bisik Namjoon pada Yoongi yang langsung diamini oleh Yoongi.

"Profesional? Kalau begitu melamarlah sesuai dengan kemampuanmu itu, aku tidak melihat sedikitpun kemungkinan kau bisa menggunakan kuas _foundation_. Aku bisa bertanya pada pihak agensi apakah mereka membutuhkan satu akuntan tidak berdikari yang dipecat dari _DG Group_ bahkan tanpa paklaring."

Jimin mengangguk, persetan dengan siapa orang di hadapannya, ia tidak suka diremehkan, "Baiklah aku pamit undur diri," Jimin membungkuk hormat ke arah Seokjin, "terima kasih. Selamat siang."

Jimin menyesal telah datang, melihat bagaimana Jungkook merendahkannya. Mungkin ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada orang yang mungkin akan memperkerjakannya, ia harus minta maaf pada Hoseok setelah ini karena pasti Jungkook akan mengadukan kejadian ini pada Hoseok.

Namun mengingat apa yang diucapkan Jugkook membuat ia ingin menangis rasanya.

Merasa konyol sekali datang melamar sebagai MUA dengan jas resmi hanya karena kata-kata " _mengenakan pakaian yang rapi_ " yang diucapkan Seokjin. Namun bukankah pakaian seperti ini yang biasa dikenakan orang yang melamar pekerjaan?

"Beri aku bukti jika kau memang pantas untuk tidak diremehkan, Jimin- _ssi_." Ucap Jungkook ketika Jimin hendak membuka pintu.

Jimin mematung, "Aku batal melamar."

"Lari seperti pecundang, eh? Takut tidak bisa memberiku bukti? Atau kau orang bayaran _ssaengfans_?" Pancing Jungkook.

Dada Jimin memanas, tangannya mengepal kuat ketika ia berbalik dan memandang Jungkook penuh kebencian, "Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku tidak sesampah yang kau ucapkan, Jungkook- _ssi_."

Jungkook menyeringai senang, "Baiklah," ia bangkit dari duduknya, "tunjukkan padaku," Jungkook menoleh ke arah sofa di mana teman-temannya masih memandang tidak percaya, "buatlah Luhan tampil maskulin dan Namjoon terlihat _girly_. Aku penasaran kenapa Hoseok merekomendasikan orang sepertimu."

Mendengar nama Hoseok disebut membuat Jimin geram, ia tidak suka nada bicara Jungkook yang seolah menyangsikan Hoseok pula, "Baiklah. Akan kubuat mereka seperti apa yang ingin kau lihat."

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum miring yang terlihat tampan namun mengesalkan, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kuberi kau waktu tigapuluh menit untuk _make over_ penampilan mereka, dan kau bisa pakai _make up_ milikku karena sepertinya kau tidak membawa apapun selalin berkas omong kosongmu itu."

Jimin mengetatkan dagunya, luar biasa geram. Sebelum menatap wajah Luhan yang kental dengan kehalusan wajah seorang gadis dan beralih pada wajah Namjoon yang identik dengan _badboys_.

Tanpa sadar Jimin membuang nafas keras. Ini akan sulit.

"Well, ini akan menarik." Bisik Yoongi yang kehilangan wajah mengantuknya pada Seokjin yang kebingungan melihat situasi di hadapannya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

 **x**

Saya malah bikin fict baru, ampuuuun.

Saya udah ngetik lanjutan **Headshot** sih, tapi udah 3 kali juga saya hapus. Ngerasa luar biasa gapede karena saya gatau harus nulis apaan di adegan yang berbau rumah sakit yang jelas-jelas melenceng jauh dari keseharian saya dan saya juga gabisa ngarang, googling tentang praktisi kesehatan itu susah, ga segampang nyari artikel _"Cara menggambar alis ala Korea"_ huhu ToT

Mohon bersabar menunggu saya pede dengan hasil karangan saya tentang tek-tek bengek rumah sakit yang asing untuk saya atau kalau ada yang bersedia membantu, saya akan senang sekali lho..

Last, mind to RnR?

 _Yours,_

 _December D._

(Twitter: @DecemberD_ppie)


	2. Chapter 2: Just One Day

Jimin memandang Luhan dan Namjoon yang kini terduduk di hadapannya sebelum ia beralih melirik _beauty case_ Jungkook yang isinya sangat beraneka ragam. Hei, ini bahkan lebih banyak dari yang dimiliki oleh _ssaem_ nya dulu.

Banyak benda baru, asing, aneh yang tidak Jimin pahami apa fungsinya.

Mengandalkan _insting_ dan memori di masa lalu bonus dengan tayangan _youtube make up tutorial_ yang ditontonnya selama perjalanan tadi, Jimin mulai dengan menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengamati beberapa _shade BB Cushion_.

"Kau terlihat tertekan, Jijim." Komentar Luhan.

"Sedikit, akan sulit membuat karakter berkebalikan dengan garis wajah seperti ini." Jawab Jimin.

"Yeah, mungkin sulit tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Daripada banyak berpikir, lebih baik kau mulai karena ini sudah lima menit kau menghela napas putus asa begitu." Ujar Namjoon.

"Aku tidak putus asa," sergah Jimin, "mungkin sedikit tidak habis pikir. Hei, apakah kau sudah menggunakan _moisturaizer_ sebelumnya?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Baik, kita mulai."

Jungkook, Seokjin dan Yoongi menonton dalam diam. Jimin menempatkan lututnya di lantai agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon dan Luhan duduk berdampingan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan melihat perubahan mereka nanti?" Saran Yoongi diiringi kuap lebar, "aku _ngantuk_."

"Jangan. Nanti dia malah meminta Luhan untuk mendandani Namjoon," cegah Jungkook, "aku tidak bisa percaya padanya."

"Ayolah, tidak mungkin ia meminta Luhan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu." Seokjin akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Bisa saja, Luhan bukan orang yang mudah akrab dan tiba-tiba di pertemuan pertama ia sudah meminta Jimin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Lulu bahkan memberi Jimin nama panggilan."

Seokjin memutar pandangannya, "Baiklah kalau kau mau tinggal. Aku akan membeli makan siang," Seokjin bangkit dan berseru pada Jimin, "kau mau nitip apa untuk makan siang, Jimin- _ssi_?"

Jimin tersentak dan berhenti dari kegiatannya mengoleskan _face primer_ pada wajah Namjoon, "Uh, aku tidak lapar." Bohongnya.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kau mau kopi?"

Jimin menggeleng. Ia lapar sekali karena tadi ia tidak sempat sarapan, tetapi melihat kantor agensi ini yang terletak di daerah dengan lumuran kemewahan seperti Gangnam-gu membuat ia berpikir 7 kali untuk memakan sesuatu.

"Atau mungkin teh? Aku akan membuatkannya nanti, ya."

Jimin tersenyum kikuk sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku bosan melihatmu, kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan pada wajah mereka." Seru Jungkook.

Jimin menghela napas, ia bisa tua sebelum waktunya jika ia harus berurusan dengan orang seperti Jungkook.

"Aku memakaikan _BB Cushion_ dengan _shade_ yang sama dengan warna kulit Namjoon- _ssi_ ," Jimin menekan _spons_ ke area dagu, "wajah Namjoon- _ssi_ kulitnya sudah sangat bagus. Aku tidak memerlukan _concealer_ untuk menutupi apapun," Jimin menunjuk mata Namjoon, "aku akan bermain di area ini."

Yoongi menguap lebar.

"Aku rasa aku tidak memerlukan pensil alis." Bisik Namjoon ngeri.

"Sedikit saja, aku ingin membuat _look_ dengan alis lurus yang terlihat _innocence_." Jawab Jimin sembari membuat garis lurus di alis mata Namjoon, "alis mata yang lurus akan memperlihatkan raut manis. Lihat," Jimin menunjuk alis mata kanan Namjoon yang sudah ia arsir tipis dan yang kiri yang belum ia arsir, "Berbeda bukan? Mungkin aku akan menggunakan sedikit _concealer_ di atas alisnya untuk menyamarkan rambut-rambut yang keluar dari gambar yang kubuat, aku tidak ingin mencukur alis siapapun." Lalu Jimin meneruskan kegiatannya dengan alis Namjoon.

"Lihat, ia sekarang seperti MUA sungguhan. Aku mual mendengar penjelasannya." Bisik Yoongi.

Jungkook hanya terdiam ketika Jimin membubuhkan _eyeshadow base_ di kelopak mata Namjoon, "Aku tidak akan menggunakan _eyeshadow_. Namun aku membubuhkan _eyeshadow base_ karena _eyeshadow base_ ini memilik _glitter_ yang sangat halus, jika aku membubuhkan sedikit _loose powder_ hasilnya akan terlihat seolah kulit kelopak mata Namjoon- _ssi_ terlihat berkilau samar, dan itu bagus," Jimin mulai menyeka kelopak mata Namjoon yang terpejam menggunakan _kabuki brush_ , "lalu _eyeliner_ yang dibuat melengkung mengikuti garis matanya akan bagus, garis mata Namjoon- _ssi_ lurus tegas, dibagian akhir aku akan membuat garis turun agar matanya terlihat seperti mata _puppy_ ," Jimin mulai memulaskan _eyeliner pen_ berwarna coklat di garis mata atas Namjoon, "aku tidak akan membuat _wing_ karena semanis apapun Namjoon- _ssi_ tetap pria."

Jungkook mengamati perubahan demi perubahan yang Jimin ciptakan di wajah Namjoon.

"Hei aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau harus sembari menjelaskan, akan kujelaskan nanti saja ya." Pinta Jimin.

"Tidak. Ketika kau menjadi MUA-ku, kau harus terbiasa berbicara sembari merias wajah." Kata Jungkook.

"Menyebalkan," desis Jimin hanya bisa didengar oleh Namjoon dan Luhan yang tengah mengulum senyum, "Uh, aku juga tidak akan membuat _eyeliner_ bawah, mata Namjoon- _ssi_ bentuknya terlalu tegas dan jika aku membuat _eyeliner_ bawah hanya akan membuat matanya semakin terlihat pria," Jimin mengambil _eyeliner_ pensil berwarna putih dengan _glitter_ , "sebagai gantinya aku akan membuat _aegyosal_." Lalu Jimin mulai membuat garis dari garis mata dalam Namjoon hingga ke bagian tengah garis mata bawahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan." Desis Yoongi.

"Yang _Hyung_ tahu hanya isi studio _Genius Lab_."

Yoongi mendengus, "Seperti kau paham saja apa yang ia ucapkan."

"Tidak sih, tapi nanti aku bisa bertanya pada Luhan _Hyung_."

"Dasar."

"Lalu membuat bayangan seolah memang ada lipatan di bawah mata ini." Jelas Jimin, separuh penjelasannya sama sekali tidak Jungkook dengar.

Jimin mengangguk-angguk kecil ketika Namjoon membuka matanya, terlihat benar-benar puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"Lalu …"

"Cu-cukup penjelasannya. Aku pusing." Ujar Jungkook sembari mengibaskan tangan di depan dada.

Jimin tersenyum menang, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak usah menjelaskan apapun."

Ketika Seokjin datang, ia terpekik keras hingga hampir menjatuhkan boks makanan yang dibawanya ketika ia melihat perubahan pada keduanya.

"Astaga," ia meletakkan boks itu di atas meja, "aku sampai kaget. Ini jelas bukan gaya kalian berdua."

Namjoon tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya sambil mengedipkan matanya jenaka masih dengan rambut blondenya yang berantakan. Pipinya bersemu _peach_ yang sangat samar karena Jimin memakaikan ia _blush on peach_ tipis sekali, matanya yang terlihat lebih bulat mengedip cantik, yang paling menarik adalah bibirnya. Jimin mengulaskan _concealer_ bibir untuk membuat ilusi seolah bibir itu lebih kecil dan membubuhkan _liptint_ berwarna _orange_ di tengah bibir yang membaur halus.

Luhan masih mengenakan topinya, namun matanya terlihat begitu tegas dengan _eyeshadow_ cokelat gelap di tepian luar atas dan bawah, juga _eyeliner_ hitam yang membingkai keseluruhan garis matanya. Ia tersenyum simpul, kulit putihnya terlihat lebih gelap seperti efek _sunburn_ yang diciptakan Jimin menggunakan _BB Cushion_ setingkat lebih gelap dan permainan _shading_ yang apik membuat garis wajahnya menegas. Bibir luhan hanya diberikan _lipbalm_ sewarna _plum_ yang membuat bibir itu bersemu keunguan. Membuat Luhan terlihat begitu maskulin sekaligus misterius.

"Aku terlihat sangat manis bukan?" Tanya Namjoon sembari menunjukkan foto _selfie_ nya yang tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan sebelah tangan menyangga dagunya.

"Aku," Luhan memekik ceria, "Lihat ini. Ketika aku terdiam lalu tersenyum miring seperti ini, aku merasa seolah aku ini _badboys_ sekarang."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum meladeni ocehan kedua temannya yang seolah sedang menunjukkan hasil ulangan harian pada ibunya.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu." Jungkook membuka boks yang diletakkan Seokjin, "ini _jajangmyeon_ di ujung jalan 'kan, _Hyung_?"

Seokjin mengangguk sebelum Luhan mengajaknya _selfie_ lagi.

"Mereka ini seperti bocah SMP." Celetuk Yoongi sembari mulai makan.

Jimin hanya mengamati sembari mengulum senyum, melihat bagaimana Seokjin menanggapi antusiasme Namjoon dan Luhan membuat ia teringat pada Taemin, kakaknya yang tinggal di Busan bersama orangtuanya.

"Jimin- _ssi_."

Jimin menoleh mendapati Jungkook tengah menatapnya, "Aku sudah lihat kemampuanmu. Akan kuhubungi paling lambat minggu depan apakah kau diterima atau tidak. Kau boleh pergi." Ucapnya dingin.

"Hei, ia bahkan belum minum apapun." Cegah Seokjin.

"Ia sedang mencari pekerjaan, _Hyung_. Bukan sedang bertemu teman lama dan bisa makan siang bersama," Jungkook menunjuk pintu dengan gerakan dagu, "Pergilah, aku kehilangan selera makanku kalau harus terus melihatmu."

"Jungkook …"

"Tidak ada pencari kerja yang harus disuguhi kopi, diajak makan siang atau diperlakukan seperti teman, _Manager_ Kim Seokjin." Desisnya dingin.

Jimin tersenyum miris.

Benar, ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia tidak berhak untuk sekedar merasa bahagia melihat interaksi mereka, tidak juga pantas untuk bergabung bersama mereka semua.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang hidup dengan gemerlap lampu, sedangkan Jimin terbiasa menghitung angka dengan redupnya lilin.

"Baik. Terima kasih atas waktunya, "Jimin membungkuk hormat, "Selamat siang." Lalu secepat kilat menyambar tasnya dan separuh berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Aku rasa aku juga harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah tenang.

"Kau keterlaluan, Jungkook- _ah_." Kata Luhan.

"Lulu benar," Namjoon mengunyah mie _jajangmyeon_ nya lamat-lamat, "kau memang mengesalkan, tapi bukan begitu caranya kau membuat kesal _Hyung_ tertuamu."

Jungkook terdiam kaku.

"Sudah, makan!Nanti dingin," Yoongi melirik Jungkook, "dan Seokjin _Hyung_ bukan orang yang mudah marah. Aku yakin seratus persen ia sedang mengejar Jimin, nanti ia pasti akan kembali." Lanjutnya.

Namjoon mengangkat bahu, "Benar juga. Ia akan kembali sambil memaki kita semua karena menghabiskan makan siang tanpanya. Pasti seperti itu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut, tidak berniat mengomentari sikap keterlaluan Jungkook.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Jimin- _ssi_ , Jimin- _ssi_ tunggu!"

Jimin berbalik ketika menyadari ada orang yang memanggilnya dan ternyata itu Seokjin.

"Maafkan Jungkook, tadi dia keterlaluan." Ucap Seokjin dengan napas berantakan.

Jimin tersenyum mafhum, "Tidak apa, Seokjin- _ssi_. Ia memang benar. Ada apa sampai mengejarku?"

Jimin sudah dekat halte _subway_ ketika ia mendengar teriakan Seokjin.

"Ini," Seokjin menyodorkan plastik putih yang dibawanya, "Luhan tadi mengirim pesan. Ia bilang perutmu berbunyi keras sekali saat sedang merias dia."

Jimin hanya tersipu malu teringat kejadian ketika perutnya mengaum saat ia sedang mengulaskan _lipbalm_ di bibir Luhan yang membuat Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Aku …"

"Ambil saja, aku hanya membeli roti dan susu untukmu. Kau pasti tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi, maafkan aku."

"Tidak, maksudku-uhm baiklah terima kasih." Jimin menerima uluran plastik yang Seokjin berikan.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jimin- _ssi_. Aku harus kembali mengurusi bayi-bayi besar itu." Seokjin tersenyum sebelum menepuk bahu Jimin, "aku yakin kau pasti akan diterima."

"Uh?"

"Alasan pertama karena kemampuanmu tadi, alasan kedua karena kau tidak menyukai Jungkook."

"Hah?"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berlalu, "Sampai jumpa Jimin- _ssi_."

Jimin membuka plastik yang diberikan Seokjin di dalam _subway_ , ada 2 buah roti dengan selai cokelat dan kacang juga satu kemasan _tetra pack_ susu rasa coklat dan air mineral.

Jimin memakan roti dengan selai kacang sebelum matanya memanas, tiba-tiba rasa rindu pada Busan menyeruak. Ia rindu Taemin, kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Rindu Mamanya. Rindu Papanya. Rindu diperhatikan.

Jimin menggeleng mengusir rasa haru, ia tidak boleh lemah.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka ponselnya dan mencari info tentang _Jeon J. Entertainment_.

"Apa?" Bola matanya membulat tidak percaya pada kalimat yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Jeon Jungkook putra dari Jeon Jinhyung pemilik _Jeon J. Entertainment_ dan ibunya adalah Kim Taehee?" Jimin memicingkan matanya melihat foto keluarga Jeon yang tercantum di artikel yang tengah dibacanya, "Kim Taehee ini-bukankah ini," dahinya mengerut, "AKRTIS YANG DIIDOLAKAN TAEMIN?" Pekiknya tidak percaya.

Beberapa penumpang menoleh ke arahnya, Jimin mengangguk sembari mengucapkan kata maaf telah membuat keributan.

"Oh astaga. Ia penyanyi, Ayahnya pemilik agensi, Ibunya aktris," Jimin menggeleng tidak percaya, "beruntung sekali hidup anak itu." Dengusnya.

Ia membaca beberapa artikel lain. Termasuk mengenai Ayah Jungkook yang ternyata memiliki saham besar di _DG Group_ tempat kerja lama Jimin, memiliki beberapa _department store_ , bahkan _resort_ mewah di Pulau Jeju. Ibunya yang membintangi banyak film maupun drama terkenal, dan masih begitu cantik di usianya yang sudah 'tak lagi muda, mendapat banyak penghargaan atas _acting_ nya.

Jimin tidak mau tahu sungguh, ia hanya penasaran pada suara si menyebalkan Jungkook jadi ia mencari namanya di Youtube.

Sungguh ini hanya sekedar penasaran.

Jimin bertaruh suara bocah itu pasti seburuk perangainya.

Dan ia salah.

Karena ketika ia membuka satu video musik milik Jungkook, rahangnya nyaris jatuh karena ia terlalu lebar menganga.

Kebaikan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook di masa lampau sampai hidupnya sebegitu sempurna?

Lahir di keluarga kaya dengan orang tua penuh bakat, wajahnya pun tampan, suaranya indah, dipuja banyak orang, atlet ketika masih di sekolah menengah, juga segudang prestasi lain yang dielu-elukan artikel terakhir yang Jimin baca.

 _Single_ pertama Jungkook _featuring_ Rapmonster berjudul _Just One Day_ , Jimin menarik _headset_ nya yang tersimpan di bagian depan tas sebelum menyumbat telinganya dengan benda itu. Mendengarkan suara Jungkook yang lembut di antara rapp yang dilakukan oleh Rapmonster yang ternyata Namjoon. Musik videonya sederhana saja, mereka mengenakan pakaian sekolah dan bernyanyi di ruangan serba putih yang teduh.

Satu lagu selesai dan Jimin memutuskan untuk melihat satu lagu lain yang berjudul _Beautiful_ , di klip itu Jungkook terlihat sedang menggoda seorang gadis manis.

Hingga tanpa Jimin sadari tempat pemberhentian _subway_ nya sudah dekat. Ketika Jimin turun, Jimin juga tidak menyadari atas dasar apa ia memasuki sebuah toko kaset.

"Selamat datang," pramuniaga wanita di dekat pintu menyapanya, "ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Um, aku mau mencari album." Jawab Jimin ragu-ragu, dalam hati merutuki kakinya yang melangkah membawanya ke tempat yang tidak ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

" _Solois_ , _grup_ , atau …"

"Jungkook," potong Jimin cepat, "apa ada album Jungkook?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Sebelah sini, Kak." Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja kasir.

Jimin terdiam melihat album Jungkook yang bertajuk _Skool Luv_ berjajar di rak _bestseller_.

"Jungkook baru punya satu album," gadis itu mengambil satu album Jungkook menunjukkannya pada Jimin, "walau sudah hampir enam bulan tapi masih banyak yang mencarinya. Ini saja sudah cetakan yang keberapa puluh kali." Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang ketika membicarakan Jungkook, persis seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Berapa?"

"Harganya duaratus empat puluh ribu won, Kak. Di dalamnya ada satu _free photo card_ Jungkook dari enam jenis _photo card_ lainnya. Tapi sudah tidak ada _free poster_ dan _mini standee_ karena bukan _first press_ lagi."

 _Uh, mahal. Itu cukup untuk makan selama sepuluh hari_ , batin Jimin.

Gadis itu mengerjap, terlihat semakin semangat menawarkan album pada Jimin. Khas _seller_ sekali, "Tapi kalau Kakak beli, walau bukan _first press_ lagi toko kami akan memberikan _free sticker_ timbul Jungkook." Gadis itu menunjukkan sticker wajah Jungkook, "lucu 'kan, Kak?"

"Iya." Jawab Jimin singkat, gadis di hadapannya pasti berpikir Jimin adalah _fanboy_ Jungkook. _Hah, mana sudi. Ia masuk ke toko ini saja tidak sadar kok._

"Kakak lihat-lihat saja dulu," gadis itu tersenyum kecil sebelum mundur dari dekat Jimin dan memilih untuk berdiri di dekat komputer kasir, "Kakak panggil aku saja kalau perlu sesuatu."

Jimin mengangguk sebelum mengambil satu album Jungkook, "Isinya apa saja?"

"Satu keping CD berisi sebelas lagu, photo card, juga ada album foto Jungkook sebanyak empat puluh delapan _page_."

Jimin menarik napas panjang, _Ini murni penasaran_ , batinnya.

"Ya sudah aku mau satu."

Gadis itu tersenyum riang sekali.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan muram, separuh menyesal karena ia baru saja membuang uang makannya selama 10 hari untuk memberli album laki-laki paling tidak berfaedah di dunia, Jeon Jungkook.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan begitu ia membuka kamarnya yang sempit, pengap dan beraroma tanggal tua adalah:

"Argghhh!"

Menjerit kesal.

Jimin sempat berpikir, sejak kapan ia punya kebiasaan menjerit-jerit seperti _fangirl_ bertemu idola seperti itu?

Ah, iya. Sejak ia berurusan dengan Jeon Jungkook beserta antek-anteknya.

"Kau lihat?" Jimin membanting album Jungkook yang ia beli ke atas kasur, "aku membuang uang makanku di saat aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan seperti ini gara-gara kau!" Tudingnya.

"Aku kesal sekali pada diriku sendiri," Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, tepat di samping album Jungkook, "menyebalkan." Desisnya kemudian.

"Omong-omong," Jimin bangun, mendudukkan dirinya sendiri, "kenapa aku bicara sendiri dari tadi? Aku pasti sudah mulai gila."

Jimin meraih kaus yang ia pakai tadi pagi, mengganti jas dan kemejanya sebelum mengganti celananya menggunakan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Ia harus hemat, tidak ada salahnya memakai baju yang kemarin dipakainya bukan?

Toh ia tidak banyak beraktifitas selain berguling-guling di kasurnya atau mengirim lamaran pekerjaan.

Toh bajunya belum 2 hari ia pakai.

Toh ia tidak bertemu siapapun selain Bibi penjual lauk pauk di seberang bangunan kost yang disewanya.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa isi dari album semahal ini." Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, menyalakan laptopnya sebelum ia membuka plastik pembungkus album Jungkook. Desain albumnya _simple_ sekali, didominasi oleh warna hitam pudar dengan tulisan _Skool Luv_ berwarna _pink_ dan nama Jeon Jungkook di sudut atasnya.

Selagi menunggu laptopnya melakukan proses _booting_ , Jimin memilih untuk membuka lembar demi lembar album berisi foto Jungkook. Berbagai macam gaya. Ada yang sedang membaca buku, mendengarkan musik melalui _headphone_ , memakan kentang goreng, menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, menaiki sepeda dengan buket bunga mawar di genggaman, semuanya mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah. Walau beberapa ada yang menggunakan jas atau _sweater_ sebagai lapisan terluar kemejanya.

"Hah, muka tua begini berlagak seperti masih tujuh belas tahun," Jimin membuka lembar berikutnya, "dasar tidak sadar diri."

Lalu jemarinya berhenti ketika ia menemukan _photo card_ Jungkook, menunjukan wajah Jungkook dengan rambut dicat kemerahan, menggigit sebatang mawar merah dengan jemari menunjuk ke arah kamera dengan sebelah mata mengedip jahil.

Di bagian belakang terdapat tanda tangan Jungkook yang lagi-lagi menurut Jimin, sangat tidak berseni. Lebih bagus tanda tangannya jelas saja.

" _Aigoo_ ," Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya, "jelek sekali anak ini." Dengan kesal Jimin menjejalkan _photo card_ itu ke halaman sebelumnya.

Ia membuka halaman berikutnya dan lagi-lagi kembali terpaku pada satu foto Jungkook yang tengah bersandar pada pagar kawat (terlihat seperti di tepian lapangan basket) sembari mengemut _lollipop_ yang menempel di bibirnya. Foto itu diambil dari arah samping, memamerkan rahang Jungkook yang walau tidak mau Jimin akui, terlihat begitu sempurna. Juga tubuh tingginya yang begitu pas, tidak kurang dan tidak berlebihan. Juga rambutnya yang acak-acakan seolah tertiup angin.

"Aku mengerti kenapa banyak gadis mengidolakannya," Jimin menangguk sebelum menekan wajah Jungkook menggunakan jari telunjuknya, "dasar muka dua. Di foto kau terlihat begitu manis, nyatanya? _Bah_ , aku berani bertaruh bahwa ketiak mantan _boss_ ku tidak semasam wajahmu."

Halaman berisi foto Jungkook habis. Halaman berikutnya berisi ucapan terima kasih yang begitu panjang yang tidak Jimin baca. Hei, untuk apa ia membaca tulisan Jungkook yang notabenenya adalah pria paling mengesalkan sepanjang sejarah kehidupan seorang Park Jimin melebihi betapa mengesalkannya _boss_ dan _manager_ lamanya.

Halaman berikutnya berisi lirik lagu di dalam keping CD dan diakhiri dengan lembaran credit.

" _Intro:Who am I to You?, Just One Day, Beautiful, Let Me Know, Tomorrow, Miss Right, Coffe, Rain, Blanket Kick, 24/7 Heaven, Outro: Propose_ ," Jimin membaca semua judul lagu itu, "ayo coba dengarkan satu persatu."

Jimin menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, melihat program pembaca kepingan CD mulai memutar nada demi nada. Ketika alunan nada itu bermelodi dengan suara Jungkook, tanpa kemauan Jimin, matanya mulai membaca kata demi kata yang tertera sebelum pada akhirnya bibirnya mulai menggumamkan setiap kata, mencoba mengikuti suara Jungkook meski harus terseok-seok karena hei, ia tidak pernah mendengar lagu-lagu ini bagaimana ia bisa mengikutinya.

Jimin tengah menggumamkan lagu _Miss Right_ ketika ponselnya berdering lebih nyaring.

"Ya, ha …"

 _"JIMIN-AH!"_

Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya sebelum mendesis, "Aish, _Hyung_. Jangan menjerit begitu, telingaku sakit."

 _"Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu padamu?"_

"Siapa?"

 _"Jungkook!"_

"Oh," Jimin menggaruk batang hidungnya, "ia tidak melakukan apapun."

 _"Kau pasti sedang menggaruk hidung."_

"Darimana _Hyung_ tahu?" Tanyanya refleks.

Hoseok tertawa kecil, _"Kau selalu melakukannya ketika sedang berbohong. Katakan, apa yang Jungkook lakukan padamu? Baru saja Seokjin Hyung menelponku, meminta maaf karena artisnya itu berlaku tidak enak padamu. Tapi ia tidak bilang apa yang Jungkook lakukan."_

"Tidak ada, _Hyung_."

 _"Jimin."_

"Sungguh," Jimin membuang nafas panjang, "dia hanya sedikit menguji mentalku seperti kebanyakan _user_ lakukan. Tidak masalah."

 _"Bocah itu, lihat saja aku akan memberi dia pelajaran."_ Geram Hoseok.

"Jangan, _Hyung_."

Hoseok tidak pernah bermain dengan ucapannya dan Jimin tidak ingin Hoseok terlibat jauh dengan orang semengesalkan Jungkook.

"Kenapa? Kau membelanya?"

"Tidak," Jimin menelan ludah, terpaksa ia harus melakukan hal ini agar Hoseok mau menurutinya, mengakui kenyataan yang sebenarnya Hoseok sudah tahu, "aku hanya tidak ingin _Hyung_ bertindak macam-macam, aku 'kan sayang _Hyung_. Jadi maafkan saja dia, ya?" Rajuknya.

 _"Ululu, ma Chim,"_ Hoseok melenguh gemas, _"baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan memaafkan bocah itu."_

Jimin ingin memekik keras namun urung ketika Hoseok berujar polos, _"Kau sedang mendengarkan lagunya Jungkook? Aku seperti mendengar lagu Miss Right."_

Pintar sekali, Park. Kau lupa mem _pause_ lagunya.

"Tidak, _Hyung_ ," Jimin men _stop_ lagu itu, "hanya perasaan _Hyung_ saja."

"Mungkin kau benar, Taehyung terlalu sering memutar album milik Jungkook aku bahkan sampai hafal semua lagunya."

Jimin tertawa renyah, " _Fanboy_ baru Jeon Jungkook, eh?"

 _"Mana sudi, dia sama saja dengan Taehyung, selalu membuatku pusing."_

" _Hyung_ kenal dia?"

 _"Bisa dibilang begitu. Sudah dulu ya Chim, Taehyung memerlukanku."_

"Oke."

Lalu sambungan terputus.

Jimin mengangkat bahu, tidak mau ambil pusing jika ternyata Hoseok mengenal Jungkook. ada yang lebih penting dari hal itu:

Sampai di menit keberapa lagunya tadi?

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook menhirup nafas banyak-banyak, lelah karena latihan _dance_ yang menguras tenaganya. Meski _dance_ yang ia lakukan di lagu-lagunya tidaklah terlalu menguras tenaga, namun semua orang terdekat Jungkook tahu jika Jungkook sangat gemar menari.

"Kau terlihat buruk," Luhan menyodorkan handuk dan air mineral pada Jungkook, "lap dulu keringatmu."

Jungkook menerimanya, " _Thanks_ , _Hyung_."

Luhan mengangguk sebelum duduk di tepi Jungkook. Seokjin datang dengan kaus putih digenggaman.

"Kau harus ganti baju, ayo pulang sudah malam." Katanya begitu ia duduk di sisi lainnya, membuat Jungkook duduk terapit.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja, aku masih ingin berlatih beberapa lagu." Jawab Jungkook.

Seokjin diam, percuma saja melarang orang seperti Jungkook, "Bagaimana dengan orang yang direkomendasikan Hobie? Kalau kau tidak mau menerimanya, biar aku beritahu Hobie, aku tidak enak hati padanya kalau kita tidak menerimanya tanpa mengabari ia apapun."

Jungkook terdiam sesaat, "Aku masih curiga padanya."

"Apa yang kau curigakan? Jelas-jelas ia hanya mencari pekerjaan, lagipula hasil _make up_ nya lumayan." Ujar Luhan dengan mata tetap menatap ponsel di genggamannya.

"Ia bahkan tidak tahu Baekhyun EXO dan mengira itu Taehyung," bisik Seokjin, "ketika aku menyodorkan foto beberapa artis yang ia tahu hanya aktor Bi Rain."

"Baekhyun memang mirip dengan Taetae, _Hyung_." Ujar Luhan.

"Tapi ia juga tidak tahu siapa Jungkook, Zitao, bahkan ketika aku menyodorkan foto PSY ia tidak tahu. Kau pikir orang seperti apa yang tinggal di Korea tapi tidak tahu _Oppa Gangnam style_." Sergah Seokjin diakhiri dengan menyanyikan lagu milik PSY.

"Dia pasti tinggal di gua." Kata Luhan ngeri.

"Mengerikan sekali, ia hanya tahu angka, Lu." Seokjin menjawab berapi-api.

"Aku yang akan memutuskan." Ujar Jungkook sembari berjalan mendekari _speaker_ di ujung ruangan.

"Jungkook- _ah_." Panggil Seokjin ketika Jungkook berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Toh belum satu minggu."

Rasnya Luhan ingin pulang sekarang juga.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin baru saja akan merebahkan dirinya, lelah sekali karena hari ini baru saja menjalani _psikotest_ di salah satu perusahaan. Ia hampir lupa pada _interview_ nya dengan Jungkook dan tidak lagi berharap banyak. Toh ia percaya diri dengan hasil _psikotest_ hari ini.

Ia menarik selimut bergambar Totoro miliknya dan siap memejamkan mata.

 _Haruman~ neowa naega hamkkehal su-_

Jimin membuka matanya, merutuk pada tempurung kepalanya yang selalu memutar lagu milik Jungkook setiap ia nyaris tertidur. Membuat Jimin kesal karena artinya ia harus memutar lagu milik Jungkook jika ia ingin tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Jimin melirik jam wekernya setelah memutar _playlist_ khusus Jungkook di ponselnya, sudah tengah malam dan ia harus segera tidur. Besok ada _interview_ di daerah Kyunghee pagi-pagi sekali.

Jimin sudah nyaris bermimpi menaiki kapal pesiar mewah ketika ponselnya terus meraung-raung keras.

"Arrgh!" Teriaknya kesal sembari menyingkap selimutnya.

"Siapa sih telepon malam-malam begini?" Gerutunya sembari melirik jam wekernya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Jimin berusaha membuka matanya yang sudah nyaris menutup sempurna, sekuat tenaga mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Hwaaao?" Katanya sembari menguap panjang.

 _"Kau tidur?"_

"Siapa ya?"

 _"Jungkook."_

"HAH?" Kantuk Jimin lenyap sepenuhnya.

"Aku sudah mengirim jadwalku ke alamat _e-mail_ mu, besok datanglah pagi-pagi ke alamat yang aku cantumkan. Pukul enam kau harus sudah _stand by_ , Seokjin _Hyung_ akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Ap-"

"Aku menerimamu sebagai MUA-ku. Dan Park Jimin- _ssi_ , aku tahu alasanmu dipecat. Hanya pria tidak produktif yang sudah tertidur padahal ini masih terlalu dini untuk bermimpi. Pasti ini salah satu alasan atasanmu memecatmu."

Lalu panggilan diputus sepihak.

"JEON JUNGKOOOK!"

Jimin berteriak kesal.

BLAR!!

Pintu kamarnya dipukul keras-keras.

"HOI! Berisik aku mau tidur!" Teriak tetangganya.

"MAAF!" Balas Jimin keras sebelum mendesis penuh kebencian:

"Sialan."

 **x**

 **to be** **continue**

 **x**

Um, di fict ini kubuat seolah KorSel dan Indonesia memiliki hubungan baik. Jadi Indonesia sama terkenalnya dengan Korea, dan untuk mata uang aku sengaja membuat perhitungan 1won=1rupiah, selain karena aku males ngitung rupiah ke won juga untuk memudahkan pembaca. Jadi jangan heran kalau kedepannya akan ada lagu indonesia yang muncul atau harga album Jungkook yang sampai 240.000.

Taehyung belum muncul, padahal ia salah satu pemeran penting. Sabar dulu, saya emang sengaja ehey.. Apa ada yang ngerasa alurnya terlalu lambat dan bertele-tele? Huks, saya sudah mencoba untuk membuat chapter yang tidak membosankan tapi sepertinya saya gagal TAT

Omong-omong terima kasih untuk fav/follow/review, semuanya bikin saya jadi semangat buat lanjutin fict ini.

Spesial thanks to: **MeikiToka** , _Ahra - Joonjin105,_ **aliceus** , _avis alfi_ , **wulancho95** , dan _babyn_.

Sayang kalian semua, sini saya kecup satu-satu wks~ Ditunggu kritik, saran maupun tanggapannya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya, jaa!

 _Warm Hug,_

 _December D._

(twittet: DecemberD_ppie)


	3. Chapter 3: Make Up Academy

Jimin ingin memaki karena sekarang belum jam 6 pagi dan bahkan ia sudah berada di dalam taksi padahal biasanya pagi waktu sepagi ini, ia masih bergelung di dalam selimut Totoronya.

Benar, _taksi_.

Seorang Park Jimin yang memilih untuk makan ramyun _instant_ setiap hari menaiki taksi? Apa cerita ini baru saja tertukar dengan kisah kehidupan orang lain yang bisa membayar taksi yang jelas-jelas ongkosnya 10 kali lebih mahal daripada _subway_?

Sayangnya tidak.

Satu minggu yang lalu ia membuang uangnya untuk membeli album mahal milik orang paling tidak berfaedah di muka bumi bernama Jeon Jungkook, lalu minggu ini ia harus membuang uangnya untuk membayar taksi?

Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini?

 **x**

 **x**

 **I'M NOT HIM**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, typos, absurd, KookMin, VKook)

(Kubuat Luhan seumuran dengan Hoseok, untuk tokoh lain tidak ada perubahan usia. Mata uangnya aku buat setara, won=rupiah.)

(Cuma punya cerita, plot, atau apalah itu. Karakter bukan milik saya, saya pakai mereka sebagai bentuk kecintaan saya terhadap mereka.)

 _Happy reading~_

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin melirik dompet kulitnya yang sudah mengelupas di beberapa sudut, maklum saja kulitnya imitasi. Dompet itu seolah menangis haru di genggaman tangan Jimin karena sepagi ini setengah dari isinya baru saja keluar begitu saja.

Tolong salahkan Jungkook yang memintanya datang pagi-pagi ke alamat yang tidak dilewati jalur _subway_ atau kendaraan umum yang lain. Terpaksa ia harus menyewa taksi seorang pria paruh baya yang menyetir sambil menguap berkali-kali–persis sepertinya.

Jimin kira tadinya ia akan datang ke kantor atau studio atau apapun, alih-alih alamat yang dikirimkan Seokjin tadi malam adalah sebuah rumah mewah di salah satu komplek perumahan elit.

"Untuk apa bocah setan itu menyuruhku ke tempat seperti ini?" Gerutu Jimin.

Kepalanya menoleh kiri dan kanan mencari tombol bel atau mungkin tali untuk menggerakkan lonceng seperti di kuil yang sayangnya tidak ada.

Pagar rumah menjulang tinggi dan sekatnya tertutup melamin tinggi membuat Jimin tidak bisa melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik gerbang menyeramkan ini.

Apa jangan-jangan ini adalah tempat penjualan organ tubuh manusia? Jika iya, Jimin akan mengutuk Jungkook dengan seluruh kutukan yang pernah diucapkan di muka bumi ini. Jangan salahkan imajinasinya, ini adalah efek dengan berteman selama hampir satu tahun dengan Jaeboom yang hobi mengoleksi dvd.

Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang itu berderit terbuka. Jimin ingin lari saat itu juga rasanya, ini seperti adegan di dalam film-film horror bukan? Gerbang atau pintu yang terbuka dengan sendirinya lalu setelah kau masuk, pintu itu akan tertutup. Namun alih-alih berlari menjauh, ia justru mematung melihat petugas _security_ bertubuh gempal dengan senyum bersahabat, "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nak?"

Oh, aneh sekali bukan? Petugas _security_ seharusnya menampakan wajah masam, garang atau mungkin tanpa ekspresi apapun. Namun apa ini? Senyuman ramahnya mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan bukannya tempat penjualan organ, tempat ini adalah tempat perdagangan manusia untuk dipasokkan ke rumah-rumah bordil?

"Jangan takut," senyumnya semakin lebar, ia membuka gerbang seukuran tubuhnya sebelum berdiri di antara kedua pintu itu, "semalam tuan muda bilang jika ada pemuda berusia belasan tahun kebingungan di depan rumahnya pada pukul enam pagi, aku harus menyapanya."

Ah. Benar, ini pasti tempat yang dimaksud oleh si keparat Jeon. Tidak ada orang gila sepertinya yang akan berpesan sesinting itu.

"Aku diminta datang ke alamat ini oleh Jeon Jungkook." Lupakan semua kekesalannya, Jimin harus mencoba karena ia teringat pada _post script_ yang disertakan Seokjin di akhir _e-mail_ nya.

 _Kau harus mempertimbangkan pekerjaan ini, Jimin-ssi. Aku pastikan gajimu di sini lebih dari 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari gajimu di tempat kerjamu yang lalu. Maksudku jika kau tertarik pada nominal gaji, datanglah dan izinkan aku merincikannya untukmu._

Park Jimin adalah orang yang tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Yah, walau hari ini ada _interview_ di Kyunghee, Jimin yakin gajinya hanya berkisar antara 5 sampai 6 juta won seperti gaji di tempat kerjanya yang lama. Hei, ingat ia hanyalah sarjana muda dengan pengalaman bekerja kurang dari 1 tahun. Dan 2 kali lipat itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit jika dihitung dari lamanya pengalaman bekerjanya.

"Bisa tolong tunjukkan saya _e-mail_ nya?"

Jimin menyerahkan ponselnya, dalam hati ia telah bersiap melayangkan tendangan telak di kepala _security_ itu jika ponselnya dibawa lari.

"Baik, silakan masuk." Ujar _security_ itu sembari mundur dari posisinya dan membuat ruang untuk Jimin masuk.

Dan Jimin menganga lebar sekali hingga ia sendiri khawatir kelebaran ukuran mulutnya bisa membuatnya menelan satu buah bola _rugby_.

Karena demi Hoseok dan bualannya tentang lampu _blitz_ dan hujatan _haters_ , yang tersembunyi dari pintu gerbang setinggi itu adalah sebuah halaman rumah yang cukup luas dengan beberapa pepohonan rindang di sisi kanan dan bangunan dengan _rolling door_ yang terlihat seperti sebuah garasi mobil lalu di hadapannya ada rumah berlantai dua dengan desain _modern_ yang didominasi oleh warna merah-hitam dan putih yang membuatnya terkesan minimalis namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemewahan dan kemegahannya.

"Mari, saya antar."

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati _security_ itu tersenyum maklum di belakangnya. Yang membuat Jimin ingin tertawa mengapa _security_ itu bisa tahu Jimin berdiri di luar gerbangnya ternyata karena lapisan berwarna kehitaman di sela-sela besi pagar itu bukanlah melamin, melainkan kaca satu sisi berwarna hitam. Di mana kau bisa melihat kebagian luar dari satu sisi sementara dari sisi lainnya kau tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Jimin berakhir mengangguk patuh. _Security_ lain terlihat tengah mengunci pintu gerbang. Ia berjalan mengekori _security_ tambun yang mengantarnya melewati bangunan panjang ber _rolling door_ sebelum membawanya memasuki rumah itu, berakhir dengan Jimin yang mendecak kagum. Isi rumah itu lebih berkelas dari yang Jimin bayangkan, cat dindingnya sewarna gading dengan sofa _crème_ dan lampu _crystal_ cantik tergantung dengan angkuh.

Jimin pikir ia akan dipersilakan duduk di sofa yang terlihat mahal itu, oh ayolah. Jimin 'kan juga ingin merasakan duduk di sofa dengan kain satin dan busa empuk mahal itu. Namun ia justru di bawa semakin ke dalam dan berbelok di koridor kanan yang menampakkan sebuah kolam renang berair biru jernih dan beberapa kursi untuk bersantai.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Jimin melihat Seokjin yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dengan wajah mengantuk dan tangan menggenggam mug yang masih mengepul tengah menguap sembari berjalan dari ujung koridor.

 _Security_ itu berjalan tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan Jimin, ia berbicara sebentar dengan Seokjin yang hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari menatapnya mengantuk.

 _Security_ itu mengangguk kecil dan menghadiahkan senyuman ramah sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Jimin.

"Jimin- _ah_ ," panggil Seokjin sembari mengibaskan sebelah tangannya mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk mendekat, "apa Jungkook memintamu datang sepagi ini?"

"Benar, Seokjin- _ssi_." Ucap Jimin mengiyakan.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu," Seokjin menguap lagi, "panggil _Hyung_ saja. Ayo duduk." Seokjin berjalan ke arah kursi di tepian kolam.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Seokjin sembari meletakkan mugnya yang ternyata berisi susu dan sereal.

"Sudah, _Hyung_." Jawab Jimin kaku.

"Sepagi ini? Kau rajin juga. Aku saja baru bangun."

Jimin ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Seokjin yang terlihat sangat mengantuk, bahkan di pipinya masih bergaris-garis bekasnya tertidur di bantal mungkin.

Jimin menjawab dengan kekehan sumbang karena hei, biasanya ia baru terbangun sedangkan kini ia sudah rapi dan berada di rumah Seokjin, "Aku pikir aku akan diminta menemuimu di kantor lain, _Hyung_."

"Tidak, Jungkook bilang ia memintamu datang ke rumahnya."

"Eh?" Mata Jimin membulat kaget.

 _Jungkook bilang ia memintamu datang ke rumahnya?_

 **Rumahnya**?

Berarti ini rumah Jungkook?

"Iya," Seokjin terkekeh kecil seolah mengerti kekagetan Jimin, "ini rumah Jungkook."

" _Hyung_ tinggal bersamanya?"

"Uhum." Jawab Seokjin sembari menggigit _raspberry_ di atas mugnya.

Ia menyendok sereal yang masih mengepul itu sebelum meniupinya, "Kami semua tinggal bersama Jungkook." Lanjutnya.

Jimin tahu dari Hoseok bahwa kebanyakan anggota _boy_ atau _girlband_ akan tinggal serumah di tempat yang mereka sebut dengan _dorm_ , namun Jungkook itu penyanyi solo 'kan? Apa jangan-jangan orang-orang yang Jimin temui di Gangnam-gu yang tengah bersama Jungkook itu adalah anggota _boyband_?

 _Astaga, seharusnya aku mencari info tentang mereka di google_ , batin Jimin.

Lamunan Jimin buyar ketika Seokjin menyodorkan sendoknya ke depan mulut Jimin, "Makan. Aku tahu kau belum sarapan."

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin menggeleng, "aku sudah makan sungguh."

Bibir Seokjin membuat lengkungan ke arah dagu, merajuk dengan lucu, "Padahal kupikir kau bisa jadi adikku yang lucu."

"Hah?"

Seokjin menelan sereal di mulutnya sebelum mengacungkan sendoknya sembarang arah, "Mereka semua itu lebih muda dariku. Tapi tidak ada yang menganggapku seperti _Hyung_ nya, apalagi **Jungkook**. Dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku, _graaah_ , aku kesal sekali pada anak itu."

Jimin tanpa sadar tertawa, merasa lucu melihat Seokjin yang marah-marah tidak jelas juntrungannya.

"Kau menertawakanku? Apa kau juga akan jadi _dongsaeng_ yang menyebalkan?" Selidiknya.

" _Hyung_ , ayolah," Jimin tersenyum sopan, "aku bahkan belum menyetujui apapun."

"Aku yakin kau akan setuju." Ucapnya keras kepala.

Jimin teringat Jungkook. _Bagaimana bisa_ ia setuju jika ia harus berkeja dengan orang semenyebalkan Jungkook? Atau kalaupun diganti pertanyaannya menjadi _mungkinkah_ ia bekerja bersama orang semenyebalkan Jungkook?

"Jungkook menggaji MUA terakhir kami dengan gaji lima belas juta won perbulan."

Rahang Jimin terasa jatuh menyentuh ubin.

"Hoseok bilang kau sudah pasti akan setuju ketika semalam aku memberitahunya bahwa Jungkook menerimamu." Jelasnya.

Ah, 15 juta won perbulan. Bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Namun bekerja dengan Jungkook? Apa mungkin ia akan sanggup? Egonya ingin menolak mengingat betapa Jungkook memandangnya dengan begitu rendah namun superegonya memperingatkan jika Jimin butuh uang. Ia harus mendapatkan banyak uang bagaimanapun caranya, termasuk direndahkan Jungkook.

 _Ini hanya untuk sementara, setelah kau dapat pekerjaan lain kau bisa resign_ , hiburnya pada diri sendiri.

"Karena Jungkook menggajimu secara personal bukannya dari agensi yang menaunginya, jadi ada beberapa yang berbeda. Pertama, kau akan digaji tiga bulan sekali untuk mencegah kau _resign_ begitu saja setlah gaji pertama,"

Bagus. Rencana pertama Jimin gagal.

"Namun kau tidak perlu merisaukan makan, selama bersamaku kau akan kenyang hahaha," Seokjin tertawa keras, "namun uang _transport_ dan tempat tinggal kau tanggung sendiri. Lalu jika kau sakit, Jungkook menanggung seluruh biaya pengobatanmu sampai kau sehat. Juga jika terjadi kecelakaan kerja, ia akan bertanggung jawab."

Terdengar menggiurkan. Tapi dalam 3 bulan tanpa gaji, bagaimana bisa ia membayar sewa kamar dan biaya _transport_ nya? Ia ada uang di tabungannya, namun demi seluruh koleksi dvd milik Jaeboom, dia tidak ingin menggunakannya sepeserpun.

"Namun," Seokjin menjauhkan sendok serealnya, "kau harus menjaga Jungkook dan seluruh informasi mengenai ia dengan baik. Bahkan jika Korea Utara mengancam akan menjatuhkan bom ke tempat tinggalmu, kau tidak boleh buka mulut."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin spontan.

"Karena Jungkook sering kali celaka karena hal itu. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka lagi," pandangan Seokjin menduh, "bagaimana? Kau bersedia?"

"Aku …"

Seokjin tersenyum senang sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku tahu kau pasti setuju."

Dahi Jimin mengerut sebelum Seokjin tertawa senang, "Jadwal Jungkook sekitar pukul sepuluh siang nanti, kau bisa bersantai dulu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," Seokjin mengulurkan tangan, "ayo masuk ke dalam. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari tim ini. Kontrakmu akan kusiapkan siang nanti."

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak bilang akan setuju."

"Kau pasti **iya**."

Jimin ingin menolak karena egonya berteriak bahwa ia tidak seharusnya bekerja bersama orang yang dibencinya dengan segenap napas dan kekuatan penuh, namun mengingat kenyataan ia membutuhkan uang dengan jumlah yang banyak akhirnya ia bungkam dan membiarkan Seokjin berpikir bahwa dia akan mau.

Dan apa-apaan dengan jadwal yang dimulai pada pukul 10? Lalu untuk apa bocah sial itu memintanya datang sepagi ini?

"Ayo masuk saja, biasanya yang lain akan bangun sekitar pukul delapan. Kau bisa bersantai dulu, menonton tv, sarapan pagi, bermain _game_ …"

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin mengulum senyum, senang melihat Seokjin yang terlihat begitu antusias, "aku tunggu di sini saja."

Seokjin terdiam dengan raut bingung.

"Ah, oke. Kau bisa tunggu di sini, aku mau mandi. Akan kusiapkan kau sarapan."

"Aku sudah makan."

Seokjin menggeleng dramatis, "Tidak menerima penolakan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menolak makanan yang kutawarkan," lalu senyumnya mengembang, "jadi mau sarapan apa?"

Jimin menimbang di dalam hati, "Um, terserah _Hyung_ saja."

"Terserah, ya? Terdengar seperti perempuan," ia tertawa kecil sebelum mengambil mugnya yang telah kosong, "kuartikan terserahmu sebagai roti panggang. Bagaimana?"

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan. Jika ditilik lebih lanjut, Seokjin sama banyak bicaranya seperti Hoseok namun dalam versi lebih tampan tentu saja.

"Selai kacang, cokelat, atau buah?" Tanyanya jenaka seperti sedang menanyai adik kecilnya.

Tanpa sadar membuat Jimin terpekik girang, "Kacang!" Matanya mengerjap lucu.

" _Aigoo_ , kau memang adik kecilku." Seokjin mengacak rambut Jimin dengan gemas.

"Tunggu ya, biasanya aku mandi sedikit lama."

Lalu tubuhnya berjalan menuju ruangan di ujung koridor dan menghilang tertelan daun pintu berwarna cokelat gelap nyaris hitam.

Jimin merapatkan punggungnya pada kursi, membuat kursi itu perlahan membuat sudut nyaris 30 derajat dari lantai. Membuat Jimin mendecak kagum pada kursi kayu yang mampu mengikuti gerakan punggungnya.

"Hebat, aku jadi ingin punya satu." Decaknya.

Dengan tubuh nyaris terbaring Jimin menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Di hadapannya setelah kolam berenang berair jernih dengan tepian dari bebatuan adalah jalanan setapak menuju ke sisi kiri tubuhnya. Di tepi jalan itu ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga berwarna-warni, dengan pohon-pohon kayu rindang. Tepat di ujung jalan itu ada bangunan terpisah yang cukup terlihat besar. Bangunan itu di dominasi oleh warna cokelat kayu dengan jendela kecil yang ditutupi kordin berwarna emas.

"Bagus sekali." Kagumnya.

Suatu saat Jimin juga menginginkan rumah seperti ini. Mungkin dengan tambahan ayunan dari kursi besi, ditambah dengan payung besar di atasnya. Ah, juga _gazebo_ dengan air mengalir dari bambu persis seperti yang biasanya ia lihat di film-film jepang.

"Silakan."

Duk!

Jimin nyaris terjungkal karena bangkit dari kursinya terlalu cepat. Kursi itu bergetar halus karena kembali pada posisi seharusnya terlampau cepat.

"Maaf aku mengagetkanmu." Sesal pemilik suara yang mengangetkannya. Pemiliknya adalah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian berwarna putih dengan jahitan kotak-kotak pink kecil di leher dan ujung lengannya, juga celana kotak-kotak pink persis sama dengan yang ada di lehernya.

"Ah, iya." Jawab Jimin gamang.

"Seokjin bilang tadi aku harus mengantarnya ke kolam, ini pasti untukmu," wanita itu tersenyum kecil, "Aku Bibi Yeon, aku pelayan di rumah ini. Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Jimin." Jawab Jimin terlampau cepat. Sedikit heran karena pelayan bernama Yeon di depannya ini menyebut Seokjin tanpa embel-embel tuan atau yang lainnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Kau temannya Jungkook?"

Jimin refleks menggeleng, lalu ia mengangguk-angguk lucu setelah tersadar ia melakukan kesalahan dengan menggeleng tadi.

Bibi Yeon tertawa, "Tidak apa. Semua orang yang ada di rumah ini tidak ada yang berteman dengan Jungkook pada awalnya, mereka semua dulu juga tidak menyukai Jungkook. Ah, mungkin pengecualian untuk Yoongi."

Jimin meringis kecil, "Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf," Bibi Yeon mengibaskan tangannya, "aku harus kembali bekerja. Kalau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku."

Jimin mengangguk sebelum balas membungkuk kecil pada Bibi Yeon.

Ketika ia melirik meja, ia nyaris saja menjerit senang menemukan dua buah roti panggang. Satu dengan selai kacang dan satunya dengan telur goreng setengah matang juga irisan tomat dan selada. Ada susu yang masih mengepul hangat di gelas panjang di sisinya juga beberapa potong apel di mangkuk kecil.

"Ibu, akhirnya anakmu bisa sarapan sehat." Ucapnya penuh haru.

Ia segera duduk dan menghabiskan sarapannya. Menggigit rotinya penuh suka cita karena biasanya ia akan sarapan dengan roti tawar tanpa mentega-selai-atau apapun itu juga susu-sereal kemasan _sachet_. Ini adalah sarapan paling membahagiakan sejak ia tinggal di Seoul. Berlebihan memang, namun Jimin selalu punya alasan untuk bekerja seolah ia akan mati besok dan menghemat gajinya seperti ia akan hidup selamanya.

"Ah lama sekali mandinya." Ucapnya sembari mengetuk layar ponselnya dengan jemari, mengetikkan beberapa pesan untuk Hoseok, "tahu begini aku tunggu di dalam saja," ia menguap lebar, "di sini membuatku mengantuk." Ia menghapus setitik air mata dengan ujung jemarinya.

Mungkin efek dari perutnya yang terlampau kenyang atau mungkin karena suasana damai nan hijau di hadapannya akhirnya Jimin tertidur dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Matahari sudah bersinar cukup terang ketika Jimin merasa kakinya di goyangkan.

"Lima menit lagi, Ma." Erangnya malas.

"Anak ini," Jungkook mendecak sebelum menendang betis Jimin semakin keras, "bangun kau!" Hardiknya.

Jimin hanya menarik-narik lututnya dengan mata terpejam ditambah wajah mengerut tidak suka.

Hingga akhirnya,

Splash!

"Mama!" Teriak Jimin sembari mengusap wajahnya yang basah, "aku masih mengan–" ia menatap pelaku penyipratan air ke wajahnya, "–tuk." Akhirnya nyaris tanpa suara.

Jimin ingin menendang pria bernama Jeon Jungkook yang kini tengah menatapnya pongah.

"Jimin- _ssi_ ," panggilnya dalam, "kau tahu? Aku tidak mempekerjakanmu untuk bersantai di kursi malasku."

Dengan cepat Jimin bangkit, ingin berkilah namun urung ketika sadar Jungkook kini adalah bossnya, "Maafkan aku, Jungkook- _ssi_. Aku tertidur."

Jungkook menyeringai, "Seingatku semalam kau sudah tidur ketika aku meneleponmu. Sekarang kau tertidur juga? Pemalas sekali."

Jimin ingin tertawa lalu menyembur penuh murka karena salah siapa semalam ia terjaga sampai pagi, tidak bisa tidur saking kesalnya pada Jungkook lalu sekarang anak itu mengatai ia pemalas padahal ia datang pagi sekali sebelum Jungkook bangun.

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," panggil Seokjin tergopoh-gopoh. Pakaiannya rapi, rambutnya setengah basah berkibar ringan, "kau sudah siap? Tumben tidak perlu kubangunkan." Ejeknya.

"Ya. Dan yang kulihat MUA baruku tertidur dengan nyamannya."

Di belakang Jungkook Seokjin membuat gerakan-gerakan mengejek dengan mulutnya membuat Jimin tersenyum riang tidak mempedulikan omelan Jungkook.

"Kau dengar tidak sih?" Cecar Jungkook sebal.

"Oh," Jimin gelagapan sementara Seokjin pura-pura tenang ketika Jungkook berbalik ke arahnya, "maafkan aku, Jungkook- _ssi_. Aku yang lalai."

Alis Jungkook tertaut, heran karena Jimin tidak menyangkal apapun padahal Jungkook berharap Jimin akan meradang dan mencecarnya balik sehingga membuat ia mempunyai mainan baru, "Argh!" Ia berteriak pelan lalu berjalan cepat-cepat menuju pintu di ujung koridor.

"Dasar menyebalkan," desis Jimin.

"Aku mendengarnya." Ucap Seokjin.

"Ya. Dan aku melihatmu tadi, _Hyung_."

Seokjin tertawa sembari merangkul bahunya, "Anak itu memang menyebalkan. Kalau ia bukan sepupu Yoongi pasti aku sudah bekerja dengan artis lain saja."

"Dia?" Jimin mengerjap.

"Jungkook itu sepupunya Yoongi, Ibunya Jungkook adalah adiknya Ayah Yoongi. Kira-kira begitu." Seokjin membuka pintu yang langsung menampakkan ruangan besar dengan kursi yang sudah diduduki oleh pria-pria yang minggu lalu ditemuinya.

"Yo, Jimin- _ah_." Sapa Namjoon masih dengan celana katun selutut dan kaus biru yang kusut.

Luhan berlari kecil sebelum menariknya dari rangkulan Seokjin dan mendudukkan Jimin di kursi samping tempatnya duduk, "Seokjin _Hyung_ kalau mandi itu lama sekali, makanya jangan heran ia membiarkanmu tidur sampai siang, tidak berperasaan. Harusnya kau suruh Jimin masuk ke kamarku." Cerocosnya.

Jimin hanya tertawa pelan.

"Dia yang ingin menunggu di tepi kolam. Dan jangan salahkan aku, lama di kamar mandi adalah salah satu rahasia ketampananku." Sergahnya sembari duduk di samping Jungkook.

Yoongi berjalan dengan mata terpejam menuju kursi di tepi Namjoon, "Tidak bisakah kalian lebih tenang sedikit? Aku masih butuh tidur." Gerutunya sembari menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon kemudian kembali mendengkur.

"Jangan heran," Luhan menepuk lengannya, "Yoongi _Hyung_ memang hobi sekali tidur. Lain kali mungkin kau harus melihatnya menyetir sambil tidur, itu lebih keren."

"Lu," tegur Seokjin, "banyak omong sekali kau hari ini."

Luhan merangsek ke arah Jimin dan mencicit manja, "Ini karena akhirnya aku punya adik yang manis dan tidak menyebalkan." Ucapnya menyindir Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook menegurnya dengan nada merajuk, "ayo makan saja aku lapar."

Seokjin tertawa sebelum Bibi Yeon dan pelayan lainnya masuk dan menghidangkan banyak makanan.

" _Hyung_ tapi aku sudah makan." Bisik Jimin pada Seokjin.

"Diam dan makanlah. Aku tidak suka ada yang menolak makanan sementara di luar sana masih banyak orang yang kelaparan, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin diam sebelum mulai memakan makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Sesungguhnya sup beraroma ikan yang begitu gurih ini enak, tetapi melihat Jungkook yang makan sembari mencoba melubangi wajah Jimin menggunakan tatapan membuatnya risih juga.

"Ada waktu sekitar empat puluh menit sebelum kita berangkat, perbaiki penampilanmu dulu Jimin- _ssi_." Lontar Jungkook ketika makanan mereka semua telah habis dan Namjoon pamit untuk mandi sementara Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Jimin melirik bajunya, apa lagi yang salah? Pakaiannya tidak buruk. Ia tidak mengenakan jas, sebaliknya ia mengenakan _sweater_ abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ juga sepatu kets yang masih baru.

"Ia lebih tua darimu, Jungkook- _ah_. Panggil dia _Hyung_ juga." Ujar Luhan sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Seokjin sedang menerima telepon di luar jadi yang membela Jimin hanya satu orang.

" _Sweater_ nya tidak bermerk, _Hyung_." Ucap Jungkook tidak mengindahkan perktaan Luhan.

"Memang apa salahnya dengan pakaian tidak bermerk? Apa kau berharap memiliki MUA dengan pakaian bermerk seperti Gucci atau Prada begitu?" Jimin menyembur kesal, "Aku tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk kuhambur-hamburkan."

"Astaga," Jungkook mendesah, "sensitif sekali. Benar-benar telihat tidak kompeten."

Lihat, tidak ada satupun hal menyenangkan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Jimin- _ah_ , ayo ke kamarku. Kita ganti pakaianmu." Ajak Luhan.

Jimin menatapnya penuh luka. Jimin pikir Luhan berada di pihaknya tetapi sekarang Jimin merasa tidak ada yang berada di pihaknya, pada dasarnya mereka semua bekerja untuk Jungkook di mana seluruh ucapan Jungkook adalah hukum yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

Dengan langkah berat Jimin mengekori Luhan ke arah salah satu pintu di sisi kanan yang merupakan kamarnya. Kamarnya terlihat rapi dan aroma _jasmine_ tercium samar, Jimin memilih duduk di ranjang karena Luhan tidak mengatakan di mana ia harus duduk sedangkan pemuda itu sedang sibuk mengacak isi lemarinya.

"Kurasa kita satu ukuran, kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yoongi _Hyung_." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan beberapa pakaian di sisi Jimin.

Jimin diam sebelum meraihnya kaus hitam berlengan panjang dengan tulisan HBA besar sekali.

"Jangan sedih begitu," Luhan duduk di sisinya, "Jungkook peduli padamu sebenarnya. Di dunia seperti ini penting untuk menunjukkan kau siapa, kau akan diremehkan jika pakaian yang kau kenakan tidak memiliki nama yang besar."

"Aku benci dunia seperti itu, terlebih yang Jungkook pedulikan bukan aku, _Hyung_. Ia mempedulikan padangan publik terhadapnya." Desis Jimin, sedikit banyak hatinya merasa terlecehkan kembali. Ia tidak terbiasa hidup seperti ini. Apa artinya gaji besar yang ia peroleh jika pakaian yang dikenakan, makanan yang dimakan, ponsel yang digunakan juga harus memiliki harga yang cukup mahal.

Luhan tersenyum menenangkan, "Kau bisa pinjam bajuku, Jimin- _ah_. Beberapa mulai jarang sekali kupakai. Mungkin kau belum mengenal Jungkook dengan baik, dulu aku juga sangat membencinya. Tapi ia tidak seburuk pandanganku pada awalnya yah, meski ia tetap saja buruk sampai sekarang."

Jimin mengangguk kecil sebelum melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang Luhan pinjamkan.

"Kau mau pakai topi atau mungkin _beanie_ atau kacamata?" Tanya Luhan sembari sibuk dengan isi lacinya.

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Aku MUA, _Hyung_. Bukan artisnya."

Luhan tertawa pelan sebelum bangkit, "Benar. Nanti Jungkook bisa kalah bersinar dibandingkan denganmu."

Jimin mengusap tengkuknya, "Aku memang tampan."

Luhan terbahak keras, "Sangat. Sampai rasanya aku rela jadi homo."

"Eeew."

Lalu keduanya terbahak keras. Tidak peduli pada tatapan heran Seokjin, tatapan terganggu Jungkook dan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu yang dilayangkan Namjoon.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Ini pertama kalinya Jimin memasuki gedung penyiaran acara televisi. Semuanya terlihat asing. Ia hanya mengikuti Luhan yang sibuk dengan kopernya seperti ia yang tengah menggeret _beauty case_ milik Jungkook.

Mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil yang menuju ke daerah Gangnam-gu untuk menjemput _staff_ lainnya yang berada di mobil lain. Jimin pening, banyak sekali manusia dan ia nyaris kebingungan karena tidak mengenal _staff_ lain kecuali Luhan. Seokjin terlihat sibuk dengan bagian penyiaran, Namjoon dan Jungkook selaku artisnya kini telah duduk di hadapan kaca rias di dalam ruangan khusus mereka.

"Kau kerjakan _make up_ untuk Jungkook dan Namjoon, untuk penari latar mereka akan dirias oleh MUA dari agensi." Jelas Luhan, "aku akan sedikit sibuk. Kau harus pastikan kau ingat semua yang kujelaskan di mobil tadi."

Jimin mengangguk kikuk.

"Kau terlihat tertekan." Komentar Namjoon.

"Yah, sedikit. Aku masih bingung mana yang akan kulakukan terlebih dahulu." Jimin membuka _beauty case_ milik Jungkook yang kali ini isinya lebih beragam.

"Mulailah dengan Jungkook, biar Luhan mengerjakan rambutku." Titah Namjoon.

Jimin mengangguk sebelum mulai membubuhkan _primer_ ke wajah Jungkook.

"Kau tidak lupa konsepnya?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku ingat. Lagu pertama yang akan kau bawakan bersama Namjoon _Hyung_ adalah Just One Day. _Make up_ ringan yang tidak memamerkan ketegasan raut wajahmu."

Jungkook mengulum senyum, separuh geli karena wajah serius Jimin terlihat begitu buruk.

Jungkook membiarkan Jimin merias wajahnya sementara ia sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Namjoon sendiri tengah ditata rambutnya oleh Luhan. Ada lima penari latar yang akan mengiringinya menarikan lagu miliknya, dan ada 2 MUA lain yang tengah merias para penari latar. Jungkook dapat melihat wajah MUA lain yang menatap Jimin dengan penuh sangsi. Sebagai MUA pribadinya, Jimin memang mendapat banyak kecemburuan. Apalagi namanya tidak pernah didengar oleh kalangan MUA lain.

"Jangan bergerak," pinta Jimin, "kalau kau tidak ingin kuas _eyeliner_ ini menusuk matamu."

Jungkook terdiam nyaris kehilangan degup jantungnya melihat Jimin begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia terbiasa dengan _make_ _up_ atau MUA yang mengoleskan _eyeliner_ di garis matanya, namun itu bukan Jimin. Entah ini perasaan Jungkook atau karena lampu cermin yang terlampau terang, Jungkook merasa Jimin lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Matanya yang menajam serius, kulitnya yang halus, hidungnya yang mengerut dan bibirnya yang terkatup. Ketika hangat napas Jimin terembus menyapa kulit pipinya, tanpa sadar Jungkook berjengit.

"Aw!" Jungkook tersentak karena kuas _eyeliner_ itu menggores sudut matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya refleks dan membuat matanya seketika pedih.

"Jungkook- _ah_! Astaga." Luhan menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah memegangi sebelah matanya yang pedih sebelum menarik Jungkook menjauh menuju toilet untuk membasuh matanya.

Namjoon mengekori mereka dan Jimin terdiam bingung. Semua mata memandangnya dengan pandangan menghakimi.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Seokjin _Hyung_ pasti akan marah besar."

"Kau sengaja melukai Jungkook?"

"Aku khawatir mata Jungkook akan mengalami iritasi."

"Bahkan ketika membubuhkan _eyeliner_ pun kau tidak bisa. Apa benar kau MUA pribadi Jungkook?"

"Aku yakin Jungkook akan memecatnya."

Berbagai macam pertanyaan juga bisikkan menyapa pendengaran Jimin. Sungguh ia tidak sengaja. Ia ingin berlari keluar atau mungkin menyangkal tetapi lidahnya kelu ketika melihat puluhan pasang mata itu menatapnya tidak suka.

Ia merasa dihakimi.

Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu, "Jimin- _ah_ , biar Yerin yang mengerjakan _make up_ mereka berdua." Bisiknya.

Jimin menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Apa benar ia akan dipecat?

"Kau kerjakan _hair_ _do_ -nya saja."

Jimin ingin lenyap sekarang juga.

Semua _staff_ sedang melihat penampilan Jungkook ketika Jimin mulai menata kuas yang berceceran.

"Hei."

Jimin mengangkat dagu. Melihat Luhan menatapnya, "Aku tahu bukan salahmu. Jungkook bilang ia terkejut karena sesuatu sehingga ia refleks bergerak dan membuatmu tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Ya, _Hyung_."

"Jangan marah begitu, aku sengaja memintamu mengerjakan _hair do_ karena kuyakin kau terkejut sekali tadi. Bukan aku ragu pada kemampuanmu, sungguh. Aku sudah lihat kehebatanmu, Jimin- _ah_." Terangnya cukup keras, membuat beberapa staff wanita yang tengah berbisik-bisik menceritakan kecerobohan Jimin menoleh.

"Tapi aku memang salah, _Hyung_. Ketika Jungkook terkejut aku justru sama terkejutnya." Sesal Jimin.

"Kau terlalu fokus," Luhan menyenggol lengannya, "aku bisa lihat alismu menyatu menjadi satu garis lurus ketika membuat _line_ tadi."

Jimin ingin menjawab bahwa ia gugup karena Jungkook walau ia malas mengakuinya adalah penyanyi yang cukup terkenal. Dan membayangkan bahwa hasil pulasan _make_ _up_ nya akan menemani Jungkook _perform_ membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Meskipun sebenarnya wajah Jungkook tidak memiliki banyak cela yang harus ditutupi kecuali bekas luka melintang di bawah matanya, namun ia tetap gugup. Khawatir pulasan _make up_ nya akan membuat Jungkook terlihat tidak sebaik biasanya.

"Jungkook- _aaah_!"

Jimin tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan keras seorang pria yang ketika Jimin berbalik memiliki paras mirip dengan Taehyung.

Tunggu, atau itu memang Kim Taehyung?

"Loh, Jungkook belum kembali?" Tanyanya.

Beberapa _staff_ kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Terlihat tidak terganggu dengan teriakan tidak tahu malu Taehyung, seolah telah terbaisa.

"Tae, kubilang berhenti berteriak seperti di hutan. Kau bukan Tarzan!" Omel Luhan.

"Lulu _Hyuuung_ ," ia berteriak kecil sebelum menerjang Luhan dengan pelukan bahagia, "aku rindu sekali padamu."

"Yah, lepaskan aku, manusia hutan." Luhan mendorong dahi Taehyung main-main sementara tangannya yang lain justru membalas pelukan Taehyung.

Jimin mengamati interaksi keduanya dalam diam. Terkejut karena Taehyung terlihat lebih tampan dari yang ia lihat di foto. Suaranya yang dalam atau tubuhnya yang seperti lukisan dewa-dewi, Jimin ingin menangis saking bahagianya bisa melihat Taehyung secara langsung sementara teman-teman wanita di kantornya dulu menangis haru setiap menonton siaran ulang drama yang dibintanginya. Suatu saat ia akan pamer, _ia janji_. Dalam hatinya menyesal tidak pernah meminta tanda tangannya lewat Hoseok padahal mereka teman dekat.

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook berseru sebelum berlari kecil dan menerjang Taehyung dalam pelukan.

"Kau rindu padaku?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya tidak," jawab Jungkook, "aku melakukannya agar kau memberikan oleh-oleh. Mana manisan yang kuinginkan?"

Taehyung menepuk dahinya, "Aku pergi ke sana untuk _shooting_ , bukannya bersenang-senang," omelnya, "seingatku aku sudah mengingatkan Hobie _Hyung_ untuk membawanya. Kau bisa tanyakan nanti padanya."

Jungkook hanya tertawa girang sementara beberapa _staff_ mulai mengipasi tubuhnya sembari menyeka keringat di wajah. Luhan dengan tepukan ringan menyadarkan Jimin yang terpukau. Dengan canggung ia pun berjalan dan mulai membenahi riasan Jungkook.

"Dia MUA barumu?" Tanya Taehyung sembari menunjuk Jimin dengan gerakan dagu.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

"Namanya Jimin, Tae." Luhan yang tengah menyisiri rambut Jungkook membalas.

"Oh hai, kau lahiran tahun berapa?"

Jimin terdiam. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menanyakan tahun lahirnya di kali pertama mereka berkenalan karena hei-bukankah normalnya mereka akan bertanya namamu terlebih dahulu atau mungkin mengenalkan namanya?

"Sembilan lima." Jawab Jimin pelan sembari menepuk pipi Jungkook menggunakan spons bedak.

"Kita seumuran!" Taehyung menepuk bahunya keras hingga Jimin merasa Taehyung sengaja membuatnya nyaris jatuh, "ayo berteman. Aku Taehyung." Ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar yang memamerkan jajaran gigi serinya.

Jimin mengangguk sopan, "Namaku Jimin, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Taaae!"

Taehyung berjengit mendengar teriakan yang memasuki ruangan Jungkook sementara _staff_ lain terdiam, seolah terbiasa. Sekali lagi, apa hanya Jimin yang terkejut di sini?

Hoseok masuk dengan wajah merah, "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, setidaknya beritahu aku kau akan kemana. Kau harus naik, _segment_ lima akan dimulai sebentar lagi," Hoseok menarik kerah belakang Taehyung yang tengah memeluk tubuh Namjoon seolah mencari perlindungan, "kenapa orang sepertimu bisa dijadikan _MC_ _special_ sih, aku heran."

"Sebentar saja, _Hyung_. Aku rindu Jungkookieku." Taehyung merengek sembari mencoba menghalau lengan Namjoon yang mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menikahkan kalian berdua nanti." Geram Hoseok sebelum menyadari Jimin yang tengah melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

"Oh Chimchim, kau setuju?" Tanya Hoseok sebelum menarik Taehyung lebih keras, "kita bicarakan nanti, aku akan menemuimu nanti setelah mengurus bocah ini."

Ketika kedua sosok itu menghilang, Luhan tertawa keras sekali bersama Namjoon, "Hobie terlihat seperti sedang mengomeli anaknya." Komentarnya.

Jimin hanya mengerjap mendengar komentar Luhan yang seolah telah mengenal Hoseok dengan baik. Bagaimana ia tidak tahu kehidupan Hoseok yang satu ini padahal mereka telah mengenal cukup lama? Jimin pikir, Hoseok berhutang satu cerita panjang untuknya kali ini.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin menatap pintu besar di hadapannya dengan gugup. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dari sini dan menghilang dari kehidupan seorang Jeon Jungkook, namun ia ingat pada kontrak yang ditanda tanganinya kemarin. Juga dengan _penalty_ yang harus dibayarnya jika ia lari sebelum masa _addendum_ kontraknya berakhir.

Sungguh sial hidupnya bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook dan segala omong kosongnya. Karena ketika ia membuka pintu besar itu, seorang pria dengan rambut sebahu lurus berwarna ungu pucat menyapanya penuh senyum.

"Kau Park Jimin?"

"Benar."

"Baik, karena ini permintaan pribadi Jeon Jungkook, aku akan membuatmu menjadi MUA yang hebat. Jika kau berbakat, aku jamin kau akan mendapat sertifikat dari kelas _make up_ ku dalam waktu dua minggu."

Wajah Jimin memucat.

"Aku Kim Heechul, kau sudah tahu aku bukan?"

Jimin mengangguk.

Kim Heechul adalah seorang master di dunia per _make_ _up_ an. Siapa tidak mengenal namanya yang terkenal menelurkan banyak MUA berbakat untuk artis-artis besar Korea? Sedangkan namanya sendiri pun menjadi daftar nama dari ahli yang biasa ditanyai seputar pendapatnya tentang _make_ _up_? Pernah menjadi MUA untuk _boyband_ besar seperti BigBang dan EXO, mencatatkan namanya menjadi MUA tetap di acara _Get It_ _Beautyself_. Dan tempat kursus _make_ _up_ nya yang harga kelasnya tidak main-main.

Jimin menjerit dalam hati ketika kemarin sepulangnya ia dari acara musik, Jungkook berujar kalem bahwa ia akan mengirim Jimin ke akademi _make up_ milik Heechul. Untuk apa? Jimin tidak butuh sungguh. Namun ketika Jungkook menjawab bahwa itu semua agar Jimin tidak lagi diremehkan MUA lain, pun agar Jimin tidak kebingungan melihat hiruk pikuknya _backstage_. Jimin diam, menerima sekaligus pasrah.

"Biasanya kelas bersamaku akan diadakan selama dua jam persesi. Perharinya akan ada dua sesi pertemuan," Heechul menarik tangan Jimin menuju ke sofa besar di kantornya, "satu sesi terdiri dari empat jam pertemuan, denganku juga dengan asistenku. Namun khusus untukmu, kau akan mengikuti setiap sesi setiap harinya selama dua minggu. Mungkin akan ada satu atau dua jam tambahan intensif dariku karena biasanya akademiku hanya membuka sesi setiap hari Senin sampai Kamis. Beruntunglah karena Jungkook yang meminta langsung kepadaku dan demi rasa banggaku padanya juga pada Ibunya, aku menerimamu dan semua persyaratan yang ia ajukan. Aku banyak meluangkan waktu untukmu omong-omong."

Seseorang, tolong bangunkan Jimin jika memang semua ini adalah mimpi buruk.

"Selamat datang di akademi _make up_ Kim Heechul, pastikan kau akan mengingat semua yang kuajarkan dengan baik karena harga satu sesi bersamaku cukup banyak untuk bisa membeli puluhan kilo daging wagyu."

Tuhan, manusia di hadapannya pasti keturunan Nenek Sihir.

"Apalagi sesi tambahan di hari liburku."

Dan Jimin nyaris saja terkencing di celana ketika Heechul mengibaskan rambutnya dan membuka ruangan dengan cat putih dan lampu yang terang benderang sehingga Jimin yakin pori-pori atau komedo di wajahnya akan terlihat jelas.

"Kita mulai empat jam pertama sesi tambahan." Heechul tersenyum lebar dan Jimin nyaris pingsan.

Empat jam persesi, dalam satu hari akan ada dua sesi dan khusus untuk Jimin akan ada sesi tambahan dari Kim Heechul.

Jika Jungkook ingin Jimin merasakan neraka lainnya, maka berbahagialah. Ketika kepala Jimin dijejali berbagai macam ilmu dengan penuh warna-warni pastel selama dua minggu agar bisa mendapat sertifikat dari akademi _make up_ milik Heechul, Jimin merasa bahwa hidupnya bagaikan di nerakanya _neraka_.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupmu sama di nerakanya, Jeon." Bisik Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

" _Hyung_ , kau bergerak ke timur, biar aku yang hadapi di sebelah sini." Jungkook berujar pelan.

Di sampingnya Taehyung mendesis, "Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menghadapi semua musuh ini sendirian."

"Kita 'kan tim, kau harus percaya pada anggota timmu yang lain." Balas Jungkook setengah kesal.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Taehyung untuk bermain _game_ bersama Jungkook. Sekalinya ia memiliki waktu untuk bersenang-senang, ia akan menggeret Hoseok menyambangi rumah Jungkook yang sudah seperti rumah keduanya. Mereka mengenal sejak lama, tidak heran jika ia begitu akrab dengan orang-orang yang berada di samping Jungkook.

Sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam, seharusnya Jungkook berlatih kali ini. Namun latihannya urung karena manusia setengah alien bernama Kim Taehyung merengek memintanya bergadang semalaman bermain _game_ di _playstation_ milik Jungkook yang belum berhasil mereka tamatkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tiba-tiba Seokjin bertanya.

"Melakukan apa?" Jawab Jungkook dengan mata tetap terfokus pada _game_ di hadapannya.

"Mengirim Jimin ke tempat Kim Heechul." Sambung Seokjin.

"Entahlah."

Hoseok memutar pandangannya. Lelah dengan manusia bermarga Jeon di hadapannya, "Heechul itu kejam, dan mungkin Jimin tidak akan betah di sana. Kau tega sekali pada adikku."

"Sejak kapan margamu berubah menjadi Park, _Hyung_?" Taehyung bertanya penasaran.

"Ish," Hoseok mendecak, "aku sudah menganggapnya adikku, Tae. Bukan tiba-tiba aku menjadi anak angkat Mamanya Jimin."

Jungkook diam, _hero_ nya sibuk menebas musuhnya yang lain. Di sampingnya Taehyung kembali terlihat sama seriusnya dengan Jungkook. Sudah lama ia tidak mampir ke rumah Jungkook karena kesibukannya di lokasi, ketika pengambilan gambarnya telah selesai, Taehyung punya waktu sampai perilisan drama terbarunya.

"Jungkookie bodooooh," Taehyung menjerit sebal, "kau sengaja meninggalkanku di ladang Zombie, hah?"

"Mereka tentara kelas teri, _Hyung_. Bukan zombie." Jawab Jungkook sembari tertawa kecil melihat _hero_ Taehyung kewalahan karena jumlah musuh yang menyerangnya.

Luhan diam dan sibuk mengamati. Tangannya meletakkan toples berisi manisan buah _berry_ yang Taehyung bawa sebagai oleh-oleh.

"Kau membayarnya? Padahal akademi si Kim itu mahal sekali." Luhan entah berujar pada siapa dengan jemari sibuk dengan kemasan _snack_ keripik kentang.

"Aku hanya tidak suka mendengar MUA lain meremehkan kemampuannya," Jungkook menerima suapan keripik kentang yang Luhan sodorkan.

Namjoon terpekik kecil, menghadap ke arah Hoseok dan berujar, " _Aku hanya tidak suka mendengar MUA lain meremehkannya_." Tirunya. Kemudian meraih tangan Hoseok dan mengecupnya main-main.

Jungkook melempar bantal yang ada di pangkuannya dengan kesal, "Hentikan, _Hyung_! Hanya aku yang boleh meremehkan anak itu makanya aku tidak suka mendengar bisikan _staff_ lain kemarin."

"Posesif sekali." Komentar Yoongi yang sedari tadi sedang membaca buku.

Komentarnya mengundang tawa di antara mereka semua kecuali Jungkook yang menjadi bahan cercaan.

Taehyung merangkul Jungkook sembari menaik turunkan alisnya melirik _hero_ milik Jungkook yang _hitpoint_ nya 0, "Kau mati duluan." Komentarnya sembari mengulum tawa.

Jungkook mendecak kesal, "Kalian semua membuyarkan konsentrasiku, menyebalkan sekali."

Ia bangkit dari posisinya, membiarkan Hoseok mengambil alih _joystick_ dan memulai permainan baru bersama Taehyung. Luhan dan Namjoon sibuk mengomentari permainan mereka sementara Yoongi membaca buku di samping Seokjin yang sibuk dengan _macbook_ di pangkuannya. Jungkook duduk di samping Seokjin, bermaksud mencari sekutu.

"Tidak kusangka kau mengkhawatirkan pandangan orang lain pada Jimin juga, Kook." Seokjin berujar kalem dengan jemari sibuk mengetik.

Sepertinya Jungkook tidak punya satu pun sekutu malam ini, "Kalian semua berpikir terlalu jauh. Aku sengaja meminta Heechul _sunbaenim_ untuk membuat Jimin mendapatkan sertifikat dari akademinya dalam waktu dua minggu bukan tanpa alasan."

"Lalu?"

"Kita lihat dua minggu lagi ketika anak itu datang ke sini." Katanya dengan seringaian besar terbentuk di bibir.

Seokjin merasa hal buruk akan terjadi 2 minggu lagi, "Kau membuatku merinding."

"Sengaja."

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

Ahaha, hello XD

Lambat banget ya alurnya. Mungkin beberapa reader ada yang lebih senang membaca fict dengan alur cepat tanpa pengenalan tokoh terlalu panjang, tapi aku malah suka dengan alur lambat begini. Tujuanku sederhana, aku mencoba membuat reader jatuh cinta dan mengenali karakter setiap tokoh di fictku yang ini sebelum memulai konflik yang lebih tajam setajam silet ngahaha, semoga reader gak keburu kabur karena bosen sama alurnya yang bertele-tele minta dihajar ini. Tapitapitapi kalau yang malas baca alur lambat, kalian bisa baca fict ini di ch ke 8-10, menurut perhitunganku konflik akan kubuat tajam di chapter segitu, itupun kalau kalian ingin tahu konflik apa yang sebenarnya bakal aku suguhkan(?)

INH berbeda dengan Headsot yang kubuat tajam konfliknya bahkan di ch pertama, semuanya memiliki tujuan masing-masing. Lagipula kalau kubuat tajam semua, nanti reader berdarah-darah(?) jadi anggaplah INH sebagai angin sejuk di tengah kekusutan Headsot. Kalau yang belum tau tajamnya konflik di Headsot silakan baca Haters terlebih dahulu karena permualannya ada di situ, baru baca Headsot dan rasakan keabsurdannya ohoho *promosi terselubung lagi*

many thanked to:

 **MeikiToka** , _Park RinHyun-Uciha_ , **nindiya99** , _bxjkv_ , **Gummysmiled** , _tersugakan_ , **24noona** , _Guest_ , **sasachim02** , _ChimSza95_ , **wulancho95** , dan _Guest_ (lagi). Luv y'all! Mwahh

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia dan menghargai review dari reader sekalian, jadi jangan bosen-bosen untuk mengetikkan satu atau dua patah kata di kolom review karena " _aku akan kangen kalian_ " *niruin Namjoon. Bubye eperibedeh!

 _With Love,_

 _December D._


	4. Chapter 4: Terpesona?

Ini hari ke 15 sejak Jimin pergi ke akademi _make up_ milik Kim Heechul.

Seharusnya hari ini dia datang karena di _schedule_ milik Jungkook yang Seokjin buat jelas tertera bahwa kali ini mereka akan merekam _Vlog_ Jungkook latihan di studionya. Namun sampai pukul 9 pagi Jimin 'tak kunjung datang.

" _Hyung_ sudah pastikan Jimin membaca _e-mail_ _schedule_ ku?" Tanya Jungkook gusar. Latihan dimulai pukul 10 dan wajahnya belum di _make_ _up_.

"Dia bilang sedang berusaha lepas dari Kim Heechul. Mengerikan." Desis Luhan sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Seokjin yang tengah meminum tehnya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah."

Jungkook bergerak gusar di tempat duduknya.

"Kau bisa minta Lulu memakaikanmu _BB_ _Cream_ , Kook." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku sudah membayar _MUA_ itu mahal-mahal," decaknya, "ish, akan kutelepon dia."

Belum sempat Jungkook mengambil ponselnya di atas meja, Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan menjemputnya. Sepertinya ia butuh bantuan."

" _Hyung_." Jungkook menatap Luhan ngeri. Karena demi Yoongi yang masih _ngorok_ sembari memeluk boneka Kumamonnya, seringai Luhan menyeramkan sekali.

"Bisa-bisanya _Sunbae_ Sialan itu memonopoli bayiku."

Rahang Jungkook membentur lantai secara imajiner.

"Lu, Jimin bukan bayimu." Seokjin memperingatkan.

Luhan hanya mendecak sembari menyambar mantel bulu milik Taehyung yang bercorak macan tutul, "Terserah." Dan melangkah pergi dengan terburu.

"Lihatlah, kekuatan seorang Ibu." Hoseok yang baru datang mengomentari. Tangannya membawa sepiring _pancake_ susu.

Taehyung yang kebetulan menginap masih tertidur di atas sofa mendadak terbangun karena aroma _pancake_ susu yang dibawa Hoseok, " _Hyungie_ , Tae lapar."

Hoseok tertawa pelan sembari menjerit gemas melihat Taehyung yang mengerjap dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut berantakan, "Aaa, bayiku lapar. Gemasnyaaa."

Jungkook merotasikan pandangannya, "Kenapa aku menampung dua _baboon_ di rumahku sih." Dengusnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **I'M NOT HIM**

 **Chapter 4: Terpesona?**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, BxB, KookMin, VKook, VMin, **posisi** bisa dibalik kapanpun)

(Tokoh bukan milikku. Aku menjadikan mereka sebagai tokoh FF ini sebagai bentuk kekagumanku pada mereka.)

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

 _Happy reading~_

 **x**

 **x**

Seokjin sudah menerka-nerka di dalam hati, kira-kira hal mengejutkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jimin sampai Jungkook menyeringai begitu lebar tempo hari.

Namun ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki dan suara celoteh Luhan, refleks ia berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat Luhan yang berusaha menyembunyikan sosok Jimin di belakang punggungnya.

"Jimin?" Panggil Seokjin.

Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung dan Namjoon menoleh serempak.

Luhan mengulum senyum, "Kalian pasti akan terkejut."

"Ada apa dengan adikku?" Hoseok bertanya kalut.

"Tadaaa~" Luhan berseru girang sembari bergeser dan menghalangi Jimin yang mencoba bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Jungkook mengeryit. Benarkah itu Jimin?

"Chiiim." Hoseok berteriak dan menerjang Jimin yang tengah menunduk dengan sebuah pelukan dan membawa tubuh Jimin bergoyang kiri-kanan.

Konyol.

"Kau benar, Kook. Aku sangat terkejut." Celetuk Seokjin.

Di pelukan Hoseok, ada Jimin dengan rambut dicat abu-abu dengan _hint_ ungu pudar di beberapa bagian, rambut berponinya disisir dengan belahan di sebelah kanan, dan apakah di mata Jimin itu _eyeliner_? Juga apa-apaan dengan kaus hitam panjang dan kalung metal berwarna _silver_ atau tintikan di telinga dengan anting berbentuk salib di telinga sebelah kanannya itu? Atau celana hitam pendek selutut yang dipadukan dengan sepatu _converse_ hitam semata kaki. Tunggu, sejak kapan Jimin berubah sedemikian modis?

Kemana Park Jimin yang melamar ke kantor agensi _Jeon J. Entertainment_ dengan jas formal dan rambut hitam klimis yang disisir menyamping rapi tanpa poni? Juga Park Jimin yang datang dengan jaket lusuh, celanan jeans butut dan sepatu hitam merk lokal berwarna hitam yang sudah nyaris berubah menjadi abu-abu karena terlalu sering terkena matahari?

Yang Jungkook harapkan dari mengirim Jimin ke akademi Heechul adalah agar anak itu belajar _make up_ , mungkin bonus _make over_ kewanita-wanitaan dari Heechul tidaklah masalah.

Yang sempat ia bayangkan adalah Jimin mengecat rambutnya menjadi ungu persis seperti Heechul dan gayanya berubah menjadi _feminine_ dengan jaket bunga-bunga atau celana _baggy_ berwarna jingga. Namun apa-apaan dengan cat abu-abu di rambut dan gaya pakaiannya itu? Ini jelas bukan apa yang Jungkook ekspektasikan.

"Kook? Jungkook?"

"Huh?" Jungkook mengerjap. Melihat telapak tangan Taehyung yang melambai-lambai di hadapannya.

"Kau melamun." Celetuknya, "Benar-benar kaget ya?"

"Ti-tidak."

Sial. Jungkook merutuki mulutnya yang mendadak gagap. Mengapa justru ia yang terlihat paling terkejut saat ini?

Jungkook melihat Jimin yang kini sudah duduk di sofa lengkap dengan _Hyung-Hyung_ nya yang mengamati warna rambutnya penasaran.

"Hei, kau belajar _make up_ tidak sih?" Tanyanya kesal.

Jimin berbalik menghadap Jungkook dan mengaum, "Aku tidak pulang selama dua minggu dan dipaksa tinggal bersama Kim Heechul, memang kau pikir apa yang akan aku bicarakan jika terjebak dengan pria sepertinya?"

Jungkook tersenyum miring, "Yah. Yang kulihat aku membayar Kim Heechul mahal-mahal untuk melihatnya ia merubah penampilanmu seperti …" Jungkook menyeringai, "personil _boyband_. Uh, apa kau bisa menari sambil menari-nari?"

"Kook." Seokjin menegur dari nada suaranya.

"Kau benar. Kau membayarnya mahal-mahal untuk membiarkan dia menjejaliku dengan berbagai macam jenis _make up_ , _brush_ , teknik _make up_ dan bonus rombakan penampilan tanpa bantahan. Kau pikir aku senang dengan penampilan baruku ini? Aku bahkan memohon agar ia tidak menindik kedua telingaku. Kau pikir ia mendengar apa yang kumau?"

"Chim." Kali ini Hoseok yang menegur Jimin sembari menahan bahu Jimin.

Wajah Jimin memerah menahan amarah. Rautnya sekelam malam dan mengeruh tanpa bisa ditutupi.

"Kau senang melihatku tersiksa seperti ini? Demi Tuhan aku hanya lulusan akuntansi yang berharap memiliki kehidupan normal, bukannya berpenampilan konyol seperti ini karena ancaman ia tidak mau mengeluarkan sertifikat yang kau ingin _MUA_ mu dapatkan. Aku tahu kau membayar mahal, aku pun tidak ingin uangmu terbuang sia-sia." Jimin menyudahi aumannya dengan langkah cepat-cepat menuju kolam renang.

Jungkook membuang wajah. Menolak menampakkan raut bersalah ataupun meminta maaf.

"Kook, kalau kau mau tahu, Kim Heechul sangat terobsesi dengan merombak penampilan orang lain. Aku tahu benar perangai _Sunbae_ ku itu, aku juga pernah mengikuti beberapa kelasnya. Dan kupikir, kau sedikit keterlaluan pada Jimin kali ini." Luhan berujar pelan.

Di luar Jimin menggusak wajahnya sebal, merasa konyol karena hari ini ia membiarkan Heechul merombak penampilannya. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari rumah Jungkook saat ini juga. Namun sekali lagi, ia teringat _penalty_ kontrak yang sudah terlanjur ia tanda tangani. _Penalty_ nya adalah jika Jimin keluar sebelum kontrak habis, maka ia diharuskan membayar sejumlah gaji yang diterimanya pada pihak Jungkook. Dan darimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?

Pun kalau diingat sebenarnya Heechul begitu baik padanya. Bahkan Heechul meminta untuk dipanggil _Hyung_ saja, juga memberikan Jimin tempat tinggal selama ia belajar di akademinya, bahkan di mobil yang tadi Luhan pakai untuk menjemputnya terdapat satu koper besar berisi pakaian, juga kotak-kotak kardus berisi sepatu hingga aksesori milik Heechul yang sudah tidak mau dipakai dengan alasan sudah bukan gayanya lagi.

Dan melihat merk-merknya membuat Jimin meringis.

Sungguh ia sudah belajar banyak, termasuk merk _make up_ yang bagus hingga _merk_ _fashion_ dan hal-hal menyangkut dunia _entertain_ lainnya dari Heechul. Ia tidak membenci Heechul, namun mendengar Jungkook bicara seolah yang Heechul lakukan hanyalah merombak penampilannya tanpa mengajari ia apapun membuatnya marah dan nyaris kehilangan kontrol.

"Chim." Panggil Hoseok sembari menepuk bahunya.

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin berbalik dan menggeleng marah, "maaf aku kelepasan."

"Tidak apa-apa." Hoseok berujar mencoba menenangkan.

"Apa Jungkook marah?" Tanyanya.

Hoseok terkekeh, "Tidak. Bocah itu tidak akan marah. Memang kau pikir ia punya perasaan? Yang ia punya hanya mulut yang menyebalkan."

Jimin mengulaskan senyum kecil, "Aku harus minta maaf pada kalian semua nanti."

"Ya," Hoseok mengiyakan, "kau harus minta maaf."

Jauh dalam hatinya ia mengagumi tindakan yang akan diambil Jimin kali ini.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook tengah duduk di hadapan cermin besar di kamar Luhan. Sengaja merias wajahnya di kamar Luhan karena ia tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk memasuki kamarnya selain Seokjin. Bahkan hingga urusan membersihkan kamar pun ia serahkan pada Seokjin.

 _Hm. Pasti gaji Seokjin besar sekali._ Pikir Jimin.

Di sampingnya, Jimin tengah sibuk memilah _make up_. Tadi ia kembali setelah hampir 10 menit berada di tepian kolam dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jungkook dengar. Jimin kembali sembari menunduk di samping Hoseok dan mengucapkan maaf karena sudah marah-marah bahkan sambil membungkuk sopan. Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Namun entahlah, ia tidak tahu itu apa. Yang jelas semua itu membuat _mood_ nya memburuk tanpa sebab.

"Sudah pakai pelembap?" Tanya Jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Meriasnya tipis saja."

"Aku tahu. _No make up make up_ 'kan? Heechul Hyung sudah memberi tahuku masalah seperti ini. Agar wajahmu terlihat 'tak mengenakan _make up_ tetapi tetap _flawless_ ketika nanti direkam. Banyak artis melakukannya pada wajahnya lalu berkata bahwa itu _bare_ _face_ nya."

Jungkook merasa tertohok, meski sudah meminta maaf namun ucapan Jimin masih mencoba menyerangnya dan lagi, ia merasa tersinggung karena ucapan Jimin. Ia sudah tampan, tolong mengertilah. Seokjin pun mengakui jika Jungkook itu tampan walau tanpa _make up_ meski notabenenya Seokjin lah yang paling percaya diri pada tampilan wajahnya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya ia membalas bahwa _bare_ _face_ nya sudah tampan. Pun ia merias wajah juga karena permintaan Seokjin. Namun alih-alih balas menyerang, ia memilih mendengus sebal dan berucap pelan, "Terserahlah."

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil, mungkin merasa menang mungkin juga merasa tampan, entahlah Jungkook tidak peduli. Jimin pun memulaskan _primer_ ke wajah Jungkook menggunakan jari manisnya. Menekannya perlahan-lahan hingga merata dan membuat Jungkook merasa seperti wajahnya tengah ditekan menggunakan _marshmallow_. Dari mana kelembutan yang didapatkan jemari Jimin ini sebenarnya?

"Omong-omong Yoongi _Hyung_ kemana? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi." Celetuk Jimin.

"Dia tidur. Laki-laki malam hari itu mana mungkin bangun sebelum pukul dua belas siang." Jawab Jungkook.

"Begitu ya?"

"Kau pikir dia pria tidak produktif yang kerjaannya tidur? Yoongi _Hyung_ selalu menghabiskan waktu malamnya di studio."

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu." Dengus Jimin. Bisa-bisanya Jungkook tetap menyebalkan bahkan setelah kurang dari 1 jam yang lalu ia mendapati amarahnya meledak.

"Ya-ya-ya."

Jungkook mengamati Jimin yang bahkan mengenakan _brush holder_ di pinggang dan menyelipkan spons _loose powder_ di kelingking kanannya selagi mulai merapikan alisnya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang namun serius memulas wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook nyaris saja tertawa karena, _hei_ _sejak kapan Park Jimin seperti MUA sungguhan begini?_ Ah benar, sekarang Jimin memang sudah menjadi _MUA_ sungguhan.

"Aku akan membuat _line_ di matamu dengan teknik _tightlining_ sepanjang garis bulu matamu, jadi tahan sebentar ya." Ujar Jimin.

Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang Jimin ucapkan namun ia mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan Jimin sedikit menarik kelopak matanya untuk membubuhkan eyeliner pensil berwarna cokelat di sepanjang jajaran bulu matanya.

Ia terkesiap ketika wajah Jimin mendekat. Namun kali ini Jimin memundurkan tangannya dengan cekatan tidak seperti tempo hari, "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melukaimu."

Entah sihir macam apa yang digunakan Jimin karena Jungkook terdiam patuh. Bahkan hingga Jimin selesai membubuhkan _tinted lip_ _balm_ sewarna stroberi di bibirnya.

Ketika Jimin mundur merapikan _beauty_ _case_ nya dan Luhan mengambil alih dengan mengoleskan _camellia oil_ ke rambutnya lalu menyalakan _hairdryer_ dan membuat volume di bagian atas kepalanya menggunakan sisir, Jungkook diam dan merasa bahwa aroma _camellia oil_ nya tidak cukup mampu untuk menyamarkan aroma Jimin yang seharum aroma sabun mandi untuk bayi.

Sesuatu di balik kurungan tulang rusuk miliknya berdetak lebih cepat.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin hanya tergugu melihat rumah Jungkook yang mendadak ramai. Ia sempat berpikir mereka akan pergi ke studio milik agensi. Namun Namjoon menjawab bahwa latihan kali ini akan diadakan di studio pribadi milik Jungkook, bukan di studio agensi seperti biasanya.

Jimin mendecak karena Jungkook pasti kaya sekali sampai punya studio pribadi. Namun jika dipikir-pikir memang ia pasti kaya, Ayah nya _CEO_ Agensi terkenal dan Ibunya bintang film papan antas. Ia sendiri penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. _Pantas saja._

Namun yang tidak Jimin duga adalah bangunan yang berada di dekat kolam berenang dengan jalan setapak dari pualam itu adalah studio milik Jungkook.

Karena bahkan bangunan itu lebih nampak seperti rumah bergaya minimalis.

"Tutup mulutmu, Jimin- _ah_." Tegur Hoseok dengan suara rendah.

Jimin menutup mulutnya. Malu karena menganga terlalu lebar.

Mereka berjalan di belakang Seokjin yang kini tengah merekam Jungkook yang berjalan bersama ke 5 penari latarnya sambil berceloteh. Namjoon sesekali menimpali sembari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ke arah kamera.

Ketika mereka memasuki pintu utama bangunan itu, Jimin melihat sebuah koridor lebar dengan beberapa pintu. Di sisi kanan ada 4 pintu sedangkan di sisi kiri ada 2 pintu, tepat di ujung koridor itu ada _mini_ _pantry._

Jungkook segera membuka pintu di samping kiri yang merupakan ruangan lebar dengan cermin sebagai dindingnya. Rupanya ruangan besar itu adalah studio tari. Seokjin terus merekam sementara Hoseok menyeret Jimin ke _pantry_ dan mulai mengacak isi lemari pendingin.

"Ini adalah studio Jungkook. Di sisi kiri ruangan besar itu studio tarinya lalu pintu kedua studio vokal. Dan di sisi kanan," Hoseok menunjuk dengan dagu karena tangannya sedang memegang susu kemasan _tetra_ _pack_ , "tiap pintu ada namanya. Pintu pertama itu studionya Yoongi, ia menamainya dengan _Genius Lab_. Keren bukan? Pintu kedua _Mon World_ milik Namjoon, ketiga adalah _Golden Closet_ milik Jungkook. Pintu keempat toilet. Mereka orang-orang aneh yang memberi nama pada studionya."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk. Hoseok sudah menceritakan padanya bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah teman baik dan sering kali ia dipaksa Taehyung untuk mengunjungi rumah Jungkook hingga akhirnya mereka seakrab sekarang.

"Mungkin kau berniat memberi nama toiletnya?" Tanya Hoseok mencoba berkelakar. Jimin hanya tertawa dan memukul bahu Hoseok ringan, merupakan kebiasaannya memukul seseorang saat ia tengah tertawa.

"Jiminie."

Jimin berbalik melihat Seokjin dengan kamera di tangan menyorot wajahnya. Ia tertawa sebelum menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya malu-malu. Hoseok malah bahagia dan mulai melambai ke kamera.

"Jangan sentuh kekasihku." Katanya sembari menyembunyikan wajah Jimin di dadanya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Yang berambut abu-abu itu Park Jimin, _MUA_ terbaik yang pernah Jungkook punya. Lalu pria yang memeluknya kalian sudah kenal pasti bukan? Dia Hobie. Jiminie, ayo lihat ke sini." Seokjin berceloteh sembari menggerak-gerakkan kameranya.

"Tenang Jimin, Seokjin _Hyung_ akan mengedit rekamannya sebelum meng _upload_ nya ke _YouTube_. Kalau kau tidak mau muncul di _YouTube_ tidak masalah, toh memang seringnya wajah-wajah orang lain selain Jungkook dan Namjoon akan disamarkan. Setidaknya ini untuk koleksi pribadi Seokjin _Hyung_ , iya 'kan _Hyung_?" Terang Hoseok.

"Kau dengar yang Hobie katakan? Ayo lihat kamera dan tersenyum."

Barulah Jimin berani mengangkat wajahnya. Membuat senyum malu-malu sebelum menunduk kecil dan melambai, "Hai. Aku Jimin."

"Tidak, bukan," Hoseok mengisi sebagian besar tampilan kamera, "dia Chimchim. Saudara kembar anakku Taetae."

" _Hyung_ , jangan mulai lagi." Tiba-tiba Taehyung muncul dari arah belakang Seokjin.

"Ah, ada adiknya Chimchim." Hoseok memekik gemas melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang terlihat jenuh.

Taehyung hanya diam dan membiarkan Hoseok memeluknya sembari menggusak-gusakkan poninya ke leher Taehyung, gemas sekali nampaknya.

"Kalian lihat 'kan? Hubungan Taehyung dengan Hobie bukan sebatas hubungan bisnis." Suara Seokjin mengomentari.

"Tentu saja. Taehyung bayiku yang menyebalkan sekaligus merepotkan." Hoseok menjawab ceria.

Jimin hanya tertawa melihat interaksi Hoseok dengan Taehyung. Dalam hatinya tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung yang wajahnya begitu cerah memancarkan kharismanya sebagai aktor yang sering memerankan peran sebagai tokoh utama pria yang dingin justru terlihat begitu lucu dengan segala tingkahnya sedari tadi pagi ketika Jimin tiba di rumah Jungkook.

"Aish, kalau begitu jauh-jauh dariku," Taehyung mendorong tubuh Hoseok, "aku akan merepotkan Seokjin _Hyung_ saja," ia menoleh dan berlari kecil ke arah Seokjin dan mengamit lengannya membuat kamera di lengan Seokjin bergoyang, " _Hyung_ mau 'kan aku repotkan?"

"Tae, kau membuat gambarnya bergoyang dan aku sudah punya Jungkook yang bahkan sepuluh kali lebih merepotkan daripada kau." Jawab Seokjin.

Dalam hati Jimin mengamini ucapan Seokjin.

"Kalau begitu aku dengan Jiminie saja." Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung meloncat ke arah Jimin dan mulai mengeluarkan suara _Uung-uung_ manja. Seperti anak kucing meminta diadopsi.

Jimin hanya tertawa. Tangannya refleks naik mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung. Ketika Taehyung mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Jimin dengan mata membulat kaget, Jimin segera tersadar. Ia menarik tangannya.

"Uh, maaf, a-aku …" sialnya Jimin justru tergagap dan kehilangan kata-kata.

Suasana mendadak canggung.

"Lihat betapa lucunya bayikuuu."

Dan beruntunglah karena pekikan gemas Hoseok sudah menyelamatkannya.

Ah, mungkin Jimin harus membelikan Hoseok _milktea_ kali ini.

"Kau tidak melihat Jungkook latihan?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Tidak. Pelatih koreo Jungkook galak sekali." Jawab Taehyung.

"Kau benar. Aku saja sampai malas merekam lagi." Seokjin mengakhiri rekamannya.

Jimin jadi penasaran, memangnya pelatih _dance_ Jungkook seseram itu? Setidaknya yang ia lihat tadi pria dengan _snapback_ dan kalung temali itu terlihat ramah.

"Bagaimana kalau _Hyung_ merekam yang lain saja?" Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Contohnya?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Kita akan meng _cover_ lagu milik Jungkook. Aku hapal semua lagu-lagunya bahkan dengan bagian _rapp_ yang dilakukan Namjoon _Hyung_ di _Just One Day_ sekalipun." Taehyung berucap bangga.

"Biar aku yang merekam," usul Hoseok, "Chim ini waktunya kau menunjukkan bakatmu."

"Apa? Aku tidak …" belum sempat Jimin menjawab Taehyung sudah menatapnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah kita akan merekam _cover_ kita." Seokjin merangkul bahu Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

Perasaan Jimin mendadak tidak enak.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya. Sudah hampir 1 jam latihan namun ia tidak melihat Seokjin dan yang lainnya. Hanya Luhan yang tengah menungguinya latihan sembari membaca majalah _fashion_ dan Namjoon sendiri terlihat begitu kelelahan. Sementara ia kini diberi _break time_ selama 10 menit.

"Inilah mengapa aku lebih suka _rapp_." Bisik Namjoon.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Bernyanyi sambil menari membuatku lelah dan gerakan _dance_ ku sangat buruk."

"Tidak seperti itu, _Hyung_." Kata Jungkook.

"Aku berharap _mixtape_ ku segera rilis dan aku tidak perlu menari bersamamu lagi."

Jungkook tertawa. Jika diingat memang ialah yang memaksa Namjoon untuk membawakan bagian _rapp_ karena ia merasa sedikit gugup di _debut_ pertamanya setidaknya ia butuh pengalih perhatian lain. Ia belum siap dan tidak terbiasa dengan seluruh perhatian yang tertuju padanya. Walaupun adanya 5 penari latar lain membuat penampilannya tidak sendirian, namun tetap saja. Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman dan percaya diri. Setidaknya hingga ia mulai terbiasa _perform_ sendiri.

"Walau _mixtape_ mu rilis, aku rasa aku akan tetap memintamu membawakan bagian _rapp_ nya, _Hyung_." Jawab Jungkook.

"Kau bahkan bisa melakukan itu sendiri, Kook." Namjoon menjawab jengah.

"Ya. Tapi tidak sebaik kau."

Namjoon merasa sedikit bangga namun alih-alih berterima kasih ia justru berujar kalem, "Kau minta Yoongi _Hyung_ saja."

Jungkook tergelak, "Bisa-bisa ia menjawab _'apa kau sudah siap mati'_ ketika aku memintanya nanti."

Namjoon pun tertawa pelan, "Omong-omong kemana yang lain?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Awas saja kalau mereka malah merekam kegiatan aneh seperti tempo lalu."

"Ketika Seokjin _Hyung_ memakan tiga bungkus _ramyeon_ sekaligus?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan Namjoon bergidik.

"Kupikir akan lebih parah. Kau tahulah ada siapa kali ini." Ujar Namjoon.

"Ada alien yang memiliki kakak seekor kuda." Jawab Jungkook cepat.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika pelatih koreo mereka mengatakan _latihan akan dimulai kembali._ Namjoon benci hari ini.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

Adalah kalimat yang terus dikatakan Jimin semenjak nyaris 20 menit yang lalu. Kini mereka berada di studio tempat Jungkook biasa latihan vokal. Di dalamnya ada banyak _headphone_ dan _microphone_ juga begitu banyak gulungan kabel dan berbagai alat yang tidak Jimin pahami apa fungsi sebenarnya. Ia hanya terbiasa dengan studio tempatnya latihan menari ketika SMA dulu.

Taehyung menggeleng. Menarik kursi ke bagian yang lebih lapang searah dengan pintu. Ada 3 kursi dan di hadapannya Hoseok menyiapkan tripod sembari duduk di atas kursi putar. Seokjin berkutat dengan sebuah _speaker_ dan menyiapkan 3 _microphone_ juga _headphone_ untuk mereka.

"Ini akan menarik." Bisiknya. Dalam hati Seokjin yakin sekali bahwa Jimin memiliki bakat seni namun merupakan sebuah misteri mengapa anak itu malah memilih akuntansi sebagai modal masa depannya.

Walaupun Seokjin sendiri mengakui bahwa dunia seni bukanlah sesuatu yang menjanjikan. Namun sekalinya kau mampu menghibur banyak orang, pekerjaan ini akan membawa penghasilan yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pekerja kantoran seperti pekerjaan Jimin sebelumnya.

"Hobie, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" Tanyanya.

Hoseok mengangguk semangat dan meninggalkan kameranya yang sudah mulai merekam. Bukan masalah, Seokjin bisa mengeditnya nanti dan membuang bagian yang buruk.

"Mau lagu yang mana?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jimin ingin menangis rasanya ketika Seokjin mengulurkan _headphone_ merah ke arahnya dan menyeringai seram.

" _Just One Day_ saja." Jawab Taehyung.

"Kau hapal lagunya 'kan Chim?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jimin menggeleng. Berdusta meski sebenarnya ia nyaris hapal semua lagu Jungkook selayaknya Taehyung. Kecuali bagian _rapp_ nya. Meski ia seringkali menyanyikan lagu Jungkook sembari mandi di pagi hari, namun ia selalu melewatkan bagian _rapp_. Sungguh ia tidak bisa melakukan _rapp_ dengan baik.

"Benar? Tidak bohong?" Tanya Seokjin penuh selidik.

Jimin terpaksa mengangguk.

" _Let Me Know_ kalau begitu," Hoseok mencubit dagunya, "seingatku aku pernah mendengarmu ikut menyanyikan bagian _reffrain_ nya tempo lalu."

"Ti-tidak, _Hyung_ …"

"Oke, _Let Me Know_ ," Taehyung langsung duduk dan memegang _microphone_ dengan gaya selayaknya penyanyi hebat, "aku hapal _rapp_ nya kok."

"Aku akan membawakan _chorus_ nya." Seokjin turut bersemangat.

"Nah berarti Jiminnie _reffrain_ nya, ya." Komando Taehyung.

"Tidak, um-maksudku aku tidak hafal benar. Aku akan membuat _adlib_ dan mengambil _coda_ nya saja." Jawab Jimin.

Taehyung ingin menggeleng tidak setuju namun Seokjin malah mengiyakan dan mengatakan _ia akan mengambil beberapa bagian reffrainnya dan Taehyung bisa menyahut lirik yang dinyanyikannya._

Pada akhirnya Jimin duduk dengan patuh sembari memakai _headphone_ nya.

Maka ketika Hoseok mengklik beberapa menu, lagu itu mulai mengalun dari _speaker_ dan temponya begitu jernih terdengar melalui _headphone_. Entah sihir dari mana, mendengar _intro_ lagunya membuat Jimin menjadi lebih percaya diri. Bahkan tanpa diduga ia menambahkan _adlib_ halus di bagian _verse_ , mengiringi suara rendah Taehyung. Seketika membuat lagu itu terdengar semakin indah.

Hoseok yang mendengar keseluruhan suara ketiga pria di hadapannya berharmonisasi dengan melodi merasa ia seperti jatuh ke dalam makna lagu yang mereka bawakan, lebih dalam dan semakin dalam.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook yang meminta waktu untuk ke kamar kecil ternyata berbohong karena ia justru mencari keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain. Dan ia menemukan puncak kepala Hoseok nampak dari jendela besar di studio vokalnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Jimin, Seokjin dan Taehyung memegang _microphone_. Memberanikan diri membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar, ia mampu melihat kamera yang merekam kegiatan menyanyi ketiga pria itu.

Mungkin Jungkook sedikit terlambat karena ketika ia membuka pintu, lagu itu sudah mencapai _reffrain_ terakhir.

 _"Girl let_ _me know, girl let me know imi da kkeutnan geon algo itjiman miryeonirado namji ankeman. Girl let me know, girl let me know, girl let me know mworado_ _malhaejwo."_ Nyanyi Seokjin penuh penghayatan.

 _"Aaa. Yeah-yeah."_ _Adlib_ yang Jimin bawakan halus dan dengan nada menurun.

 _"I just wanna know, know, know, I just wanna know, know, know,"_ balas Taehyung.

 _"Know, know, know~"_ Jimin mengiringi Taehyung dengan _adlib_ menguat.

Dan Jungkook nyaris menjatuhkan kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar Jimin melakukan _adlib_ bernada tinggi ketika Seokjin menyanyikan bagian akhir lagu.

 _"Girl let me, girl let me, yeah-yeaaah."_

Melengkingkan nada yang nyaris tidak bisa Jungkook capai. Bahkan Taehyung sampai ternganga. Jimin menutup lagu dengan nada rendah yang menghanyutkan.

 _"Oh, oooh."_

Seokjin bahkan sampai berdiri dan bertepuk tangan lalu memeluk kepala Jimin ke arah perutnya, "Luar biasa. Luar biasa." Decaknya kagum.

Taehyung turut tersenyum lebar sekali.

Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya berkecamuk. Mungkinkah karena ia melihat Jimin menyanyikan lagunya menjadi lebih indah, apalagi semua adlib pelan-keras, menghentak dan lembut yang ia berikan. Mungkinkah ia kesal karena merasa kalah? Sungguh Jungkook tidak mengerti.

Ataukah karena melihat Seokjin memeluk kepalanya bangga? Juga Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar?

Ah, benar. Dia pasti merasa tidak enak hati karena merasa dikalahkan oleh Jimin. Tidak mungkin ia cemburu. Hei, siapapun tahu kalau Seokjin itu _Hyung_ nya. Benar. Pasti karena merasa dikalahkan.

Namun ada bagian di sudut terdalam hatinya berkata bahwa ia baru saja mengemukakan dusta.

Entah.

Begitu kembali dari kegiatannya mengintip Seokjin dan antek-anteknya ia berkata bahwa latihannya kali ini akan selesai 1 jam lagi. Tidak menerima protes juga tidak menerima bantahan. Suasana hatinya memburuk.

x

x

x

Seokjin kembali ke ruangan tempat Jungkook berlatih dan terkejut, "Kemana yang lain?"

Luhan yang tengah memijat pergelangan kaki Namjoon menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya, "Ia membubarkan latihan sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Namjoon menatapnya seolah minta diselamatkan, "Mengapa suasana hatinya memburuk sih?"

Jimin yang kini mengenakan topi hitam polos yang ia temukan di atas lemari pendingin masuk sambil digodai oleh Hoseok dan Taehyung karena mencoba menyembunyikan gaya rambutnya malu. Melihat ruangan yang sepi dan kecanggungan yang mengudara, mereka bertiga pun terlihat heran.

"Jangan bertanya." Potong Namjoon cepat sebelum mereka sempat bersuara.

Seokjin terlihat mendekati Jungkook yang tengah duduk sembari memejamkan mata di ruangan. Terengah lelah dan kacau.

"Kook?"

Jungkook membuka matanya dan menatap Seokjin marah, "Dari mana saja?"

"Aku …"

"Kau gunakan untuk apa kamera yang harusnya merekam kegiatanku itu? Seingatku kau yang mengusulkan membuat _Vlog_ hari ini."

"Kook dengarkan …"

"Aku membayarmu dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit bukan untuk bersenang-senang menggunakan properti pribadiku." Ketusnya.

Seokjin terdiam. Kehabisan kata. Sedikit banyak perkataan Jungkook melukainya. Ia tidak mengharapkan bayaran tinggi dari Jungkook, ia pun menjadi _manager_ Jungkook bukan karena murni menginginkan uang. Ia menyanyangi anak itu bersama semua tingkah laku menyebalkan yang mati-matian mencoba menutupi kerapuhannya.

Tetapi bukan seperti ini.

Enggan memperumit masalah ia pun pergi dengan satu tepukan di bahu Jungkook dan seulas senyum pedih.

"Kau tidak boleh melukainya seperti itu!" Tiba-tiba Jimin menyalak.

"Memang apa masalahmu?" Jungkook membalas tak kalah murka.

Taehyung yang mengenal Jungkook lebih lama menghela napas sebelum berjalan mendekati Jimin yang sudah menghambur seperti hendak menghabisi Jungkook.

"Dia _Hyung_ mu. Dia baik sekali padamu, dia selalu membelamu ketika kau bersikap menyebalkan ialah yang akan meminta maaf dan apa yang kau lakukan baru saja? Kau pikir ia juga mereka semua, orang-orang yang bertahan bersamamu karena kau membayar mereka dengan jumlah besar?" Jimin menggeleng 'tak habis pikir, " **kau** **salah!** "

"Lalu kau membenarkan tindakannya?" Jungkook mendengus keras, "sama saja tidak berintegritas. Kau juga malah bermain-main saat tengah bekerja. Pantas saja kau dipecat dari kantor lamamu."

"Kau …"

" _Aku apa?_ Apa yang kukatakan salah? _Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?_ "

Tanpa kata-kata Taehyung berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Jungkook, menenggelamkan wajah pria menyebalkan itu dan mendesah, "Tenangkan dirimu, Kook."

" _Hyung_." Dan tiba-tiba Jungkook mencicit.

"Kendalikan oke? Kau aman. Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Taehyung mendekapnya semakin erat.

Jimin dibuat semakin bingung. Sebenarnya Jungkook itu memiliki kepribadian ganda atau apa _sih_? Satu menit yang lalu ia menyalak kemudian hanya berselang beberapa detik berlagak lemah dan tidak bersalah.

"Jungkook memang seperti itu, lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa." Hoseok mengelus bahunya menenangkan.

Apa barusan Jimin salah lagi?

x

x

x

Seokjin masih ada di kamarnya, tidak keluar semenjak meninggalkan studio siang hari tadi. Mungkin tengah mencoba berdamai dengan perasaannya.

" _Hyung_ , apa Seokjin _Hyung_ marah?" Bisik Jimin pada Hoseok.

Mereka tengah berada di ruangan besar tempat biasa berkumpul.

Jungkook duduk di sofa sembari membaca komik. Taehyung turut membaca di sampingnya. Luhan sedang mandi, di sisi lain ada Yoongi yang duduk sembari memangku _macbook_ nya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Tidak akan." Balas Hoseok.

"Aku khawatir dia sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya sekarang." Ujar Jimin.

Di sisinya Namjoon tergelak, "Astaga. Kau terlalu jauh berpikir, Seokjin _Hyung_ tidak akan begitu. Dia itu pria yang paling kuat menghadapi Jungkook yang _moody_. Ia tidak akan _ngambek_ lalu _minggat_ hanya karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jungkook."

"Begitu ya?" Jimin mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"Kau akan menginap, Jimin- _ah_?" Tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jimin memutar pandang untuk melihat Yoongi, "Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku akan pulang. Sudah lama aku tidak pulang, entah seperti apa rupa kamar kostku sekarang."

"Mau kuantar?" Tawarnya tiba-tiba.

Semuanya kaget melihat Yoongi yang memulai percakapan dan sekarang lebih heran lagi karena ia justru menawarkan diri mengantar Jimin pulang. Bahkan Jungkook yang masih kesal saja mengangkat wajahnya dari atas lembaran komik yang tengah dipegangnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau oke?" Tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Apa salahnya memang? Aku hanya ingin sekalian mencari angin." Kilahnya.

"Seorang Yoongi _Hyung_ yang bahkan untuk membuka kain korden kamarnya saja malas, sekarang menawarkan diri repot-repot mengantarkan Jimin pulang?" Namjoon mendecak, "apa _Hyung_ baru saja menang lotre atau barangkali mimpi terlalu indah sampai baik hati begini?"

Yoongi menjawab dengan satu lemparan bantal, "Mau mati ya?"

" _Hyung_ , kau terlalu mengantuk untuk mau repot-repot mencekik atau menusuknya." Taehyung menyeletuk sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan meracuninya _kok_."

Hoseok tergelak, "Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Jimin akan pulang bersamaku."

Jimin mengangguk, "Hobie _Hyung_ benar. Aku sudah minta diantar olehnya. Terima kasih untuk tawaran baiknya omong-omong."

Yoongi mengangguk 'tak acuh dan kembali sibuk dengan _macbook_ nya. Hari sudah sore dan bahkan ia masih mengenakan piama berwarna biru muda miliknya. Belum mandi sama sekali.

"Lagipula _Hyung_ 'kan belum mandi." Namjoon menunjuk piamanya dan mengedip jahil.

"Aku bisa mandi dulu."

"Tapi Jimin tidak mau menunggu." Balas Taehyung.

"Aku mandi sebentar sekali." Balasnya cepat.

"Bisa kalian semua diam?" Jungkook berujar datar dengan sedikit geraman. Terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa terganggunya.

Yoongi hanya mendecih, "Kau baru saja memakan seember kecoa atau apa, Kook? Galak sekali."

" _Hyung_ juga diam." Balas Jungkook 'tak kalah keras.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum maklum sedangkan dalam hati mulai menebak hal apa yang sekiranya membuat sepupunya ini kesal. Ia begitu memahami bahwa Jungkook dibesarkan dengan banyak uang dan terkadang semua itu membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang arogan dan mudah marah-marah hanya karena satu atau dua hal berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Maka ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengangguk, "Kali ini kau menang, Jeon. Lain kali akan kupastikan lehermu terpotong."

"Ugh, seram sekali mereka berdua." Bisik Jimin spontan.

"Ayo Chim, kita pulang." Ajak Hoseok.

Jimin menurut dan mulai bangkit. Merapikan kausnya yang kusut dan melepas topi yang menutupi rambut silvernya.

"Kook, mana kunci mobilmu?" Tanya Hoseok, "aku pinjam. Barang-barang Jimin dari Kim Heechul masih ada di dalam bagasinya, banyak sekali. Aku malas memindahkannya ke mobil lain. Nanti kuisikan bensin."

"Pakai saja mobilmu sendiri." Jawab Jungkook ketus, "tidak ada yang boleh menggunakan mobilku selain aku."

 _Padahal tadi pagi ia membiarkan Lulu mengemudikan mobilnya menjemput Jimin._ Batin Namjoon.

Hoseok memutar pandangan, di dalam hati ia menyumpahi Jungkook habis-habisan, "Dasar pelit! Aku pinjam mobilmu, Tae."

Taehyung melempar kunci mobil dengan gantungan singa miliknya, "Sekalian isi penuh."

" _Aye!_ "

"Aku pamit pulang semuanya." Pamit Jimin.

"Hati-hati saat memindahkan barang, jangan sampai mobilku lecet." Teriak Jungkook.

"Iya-iya, tenang saja." Jimin mengibaskan tangannya.

Belum sempat ia ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengikuti langkah Hoseok, Yoongi sudah bangkit dan berlari kecil menyusulnya. Tangannya memakaikan topi hitam ke kepala Jimin yang terkejut.

" _Hyung_?"

"Itu milikku," potong Yoongi cepat, "pakai saja selama kau belum terbiasa dengan rambut barumu. Dan omong-omong, aku suka warna barunya."

Jimin mengangguk, tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih beberapa kali.

Dari ekor matanya, Yoongi melihat pandangan Jungkook mengeruh.

Ah, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang membuat Jungkook _moody_ seharian ini.

x

x

x

Malam ini Taehyung tidak menginap, _baguslah_. Jadi Jungkook punya waktu untuk beristirahat. Lagipula ia sedang malas melakukan apapun. Jadi setelah memberikan satu ucapan selamat malam pada _Hyung-_ _Hyung_ nya yang tengah menonton acara televisi, ia pun keluar ruangan besar tempat mereka semua biasa berkumpul dan mulai menapaki lorong menuju bangunan bertingkat yang bagian paling atasnya merupakan kamarnya.

Di ujung lorong ia bertemu tangga yang langsung menuju kamarnya dengan dinding dari kaca tebal transparan. Membuatnya bisa melihat kolam renang dengan pantulan bulan di permukaan airnya. Menyejukkan sekaligus beraroma mistis.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama memandangi pemandangan yang membuat bula kuduknya meremang, ia akhirnya menggapai pintu kamarnya. Membuka kunci ber _password_ nya dan segera masuk secepat yang ia bisa. Membiarkan pintu itu tertutup sendirinya di akhiri bunyi klik pelan menandakan kunci otomatisnya bekerja.

Sedikit ragu ia mulai menghidupkan kamera yang dibawanya di tangan kiri, melihat video terakhir yang Seokjin rekam.

Ia melihat ketiga orang dalam video itu berdebat juga Jimin yang malu-malu memakai _headphone_ nya.

Saat musik mengalun, diawali dengan suara berat Taehyung di bagian _verse_ dan _ablid_ halus yang Jimin berikan, Jungkook merasa sesuatu seperti menumbuk jantungnya.

Berdentum-dentum tidak karuan.

Dan ketika Jimin mencapai nada tinggi yang mustahil dicapainya di bagian sebelum _interlude_ lagu, _mood_ Jungkook membaik seketika. Dan memburuk beberapa saat setelah ia melihat Seokjin dan Taehyung yang memeluk sembari memuji Jimin.

Ia yakin, ia hanya iri karena Jimin melakukannya nyaris lebih baik daripada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan.

Namun dentuman di dadanya menyatakan pada dunia bahwa ia berbohong. Atau juga mata yang berbinar dan mulut yang nyaris tak pernah terkatup. Bonus beberapa decakan kagum 'tak habis pikir.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Mana mungkin aku terpesona pada orang seburuk rupa dia?"

Lagi-lagi jemarinya mengkhianati mulutnya, karena yang ia lakukan adalah menekan tombol _play_ sekali lagi.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hingga nyaris pagi hari.

Jungkook berpikir mungkin saat ini ia sudah gila, menonton video yang sama puluhan kali.

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

AKU UPDATE KARENA BANGTAN MENANG BILLBOARD! Ugh, Mama bangga pada kalian semua, Nak. Sini baris kalian semua, Mama cium satu-satu.

Well, aku masih dilanda euphoria sampai nyaris nangis-nangis liat kemenangan Bangtan. Dan akhirnya nekad ngetik FF ini, maapkeun kalau tidak sempurna dan lagi-lagi terlalu lambat alurnya bahkan nyaris tidak jelas TT

Many thanked to;

 **24noona** , _ChimSza95_ , **Park RinHyun-Uchiha** , _Gummysmiled_ , **auliaMRQ** , _applecrushx_ , **MeikiToka** , _nindiya99_ , **bxjkv** , _avis alfi_ dan **jeonbocah**. (Maaf aku belum sempet bales satu-satu tapi aku baca semua review kalian dan semua itu bikin hari-hariku makin indah *cie.)

Untuk beberapa reader yang namanya baru muncul di kolom review kuucapkan selamat datang di akun absurd milik December D. Semoga kalian puas berkelana di setiap ceritanya :") Aku bahagia banget liat beberapa nama baru yang langsung review semua FFku bahkan hingga FF yang udah lamaaa banget aku publish atau juga review tiap chapter yang udah kelewatan seolah atau memang kalian baca semua karyaku. Aku sayang sama kalian semua, Babe. Ayo baris di belakang Bangtan, aku ciumin satu-satu XD

Ditunggu kritik, saran atau bahkan complainannya dan sampai jumpa di chapter 5.

 _Bubye! Mwahh_

 _December D._


	5. Chapter 5: The Past

Jungkook hanya berpikir tentang bagaimana bisa hari-harinya kini dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa Jimin yang serenyah keripik _tortilla_ atau senyumnya yang semanis gula-gula.

Yang ia tahu hanya setelah nyaris terjaga semalaman untuk mendengarkan Jimin bernyanyi membuat otaknya sedikit korslet. Karena sekarang apapun yang Jimin lakukan selalu mengundang letupan tanya di otaknya. Juga beberapa kali remasan ngilu di ulu hatinya ketika melihat Jimin tertawa karena obrolannya bersama _Hyung_ nya yang lain selain dirinya.

Maka ketika Pak Jang selaku kepala _bodyguard_ pribadinya mengangguk hormat dan bertanya, "Jadi pada jarak berapa Tuan ingin anak buah saya menjaganya?"

Dengan suara halus yang tersembunyi di balik kedua tangannya yang tertaut Jungkook mendesis, "Berapapun. Pastikan dia selalu aman dan jangan sampai ketahuan."

Pak Jang menekan tombol bicara di _earzoom_ nya, berbisik lirih sebelum mengangguk, "Dimengerti, Tuan. Saya pamit."

Jungkook melepas kepergiannya dengan satu anggukan cepat.

 **x**

 **x**

 **I'M NOT HIM**

 **Chapter 5: The Past**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, typo(s), BxB, KookMin, VMin, VKook, pair dan posisi bisa berubah kapanpun, terdapat beberapa kalimat retjeh nan alay terselip, juga ada adegan kekerasan di chapter ini.)

(Tokoh bukan milikku, mereka kupakai sebagai bentuk kecintaanku pada mereka. Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. Jika terdapat kesamaan di dalam cerita, itu bukanlah faktor kesengajaan saya.)

Jika tidak nyaman dengan semua ini, silakan klik _back_. Jika masih ingin melanjutkan membaca saya hanya bisa mengucapkan: _Selamat membaca, semoga karya saya cukup menghibur Anda._

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin pikir ia sedikit bermimpi ketika tiba-tiba ada nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya yang sebelumnya ia kira adalah nomor baru dari manusia paling tidak berguna di dunia: _Jeon Jungkook._

Namun alih-alih suara merdu menyebalkan yang terdengar justru suara berat yang Jimin kenal, itu suara Kim Taehyung. Maka ketika Jimin dengan bodohnya melongok ke luar jendela, melihat Taehyung melambai dari dalam mobilnya dan suara Hoseok bergema di sepanjang lorong kamar-kamar sewa itu, Jimin pikir _mungkin inikah?_

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk 'kan?" Tanya Taehyung ketika Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan mengambil tempat di kursi belakang.

"Harusnya kalian meneleponku sebelum datang, bukannya menelepon setelah sampai. Aku bahkan belum mandi." Gerutunya. Tidak peduli pada kenyataan Taehyung itu aktor yang sedang melejit karirnya dengan _fans_ ribuan gadis.

"Aku lupa." Jawab Taehyung, "Lagipula Hobie _Hyung_ malah tertidur."

Hoseok menguap di samping kursi kemudi ketika Taehyung mulai menjalankan kendaraan mahalnya, "Aku mengantuk, Bocah. Semalaman aku mengatur ulang jadwal keberangkatanmu ke Tiongkok dan ini balasanmu?"

Taehyung hanya tertawa pelan sembari melirik Jimin, "Maaf. Ah iya, tidak apa-apa aku menyimpan nomormu?"

Jimin mengangguk gamang, "Memang kenapa masalahnya?"

Taehyung tertawa, "Masalahnya adalah aku selalu berganti nomor ponsel setiap bulan. Jadi mungkin aku akan selalu menghubungimu dengan nomor baru."

Hosoek mencebik, "Dasar sok artis."

Taehyung melarikan sebelah tangannya dari kemudi untuk memukul bahu Hoseok ringan, "Aku ini artis."

Jimin tertawa pelan dari belakang.

Sesunguhnya ia pun tidak menyangka Taehyung akan mengajaknya membeli beberapa pakaian untuk dikenakan nanti ketika akan terbang ke Tiongkok. Jimin pikir _jadi artis itu repot_ , bahkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan ketika akan menaiki pesawat saja harus modis dan belum pernah dikenakan. Jimin ingin bersyukur karena setidaknya ia lahir dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja di Busan meski sebenarnya mimpinya pun pernah seperti Taehyung.

Ah mimpi, Jimin ingin mendecih karena mimpi itu? Di mana Jimin meletakkannya? Memang semua ini bukan atas paksaan siapapun. Orangtuanya bukan orangtua kolot yang senang mendikte kehidupan puteranya. Namun tetap saja, meski ini pilihannya, Jimin selalu merasa seperti semuanya sudah _tamat_. Habis 'tak bersisa. Mimpinya yang ia jeritkan di pantai Busan sebelum ia meneriakkan mimpi itu ke dalam sebuah botol kaca: _menjeritkan semuanya agar samudera mengetahui betapa pedihnya keputusan yang ia ambil._ Semuanya sudah tamat. Berakhir bahkan sebelum Jimin sempat menjajal lebih jauh.

Dunia ini lucu, Jimin pikir. Mana bisa ia egois memikirkan mimpinya jika nyatanya yang diperlukan olehnya hanya satu hal: **uang**. Secepatnya. Sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin mengerjap melihat pemandangan jalanan Seoul di depannya yang sudah berganti menjadi tembok putih dengan penenerangan temaram dan nomor-nomor berwarna kuning terpulas di banyak bagian.

 _Basement_ pusat perbelajaan mewah di Seoul lah yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kau melamun." Ujar Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum tidak enak, "Uh, maaf."

Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya, "Untuk apa minta maaf." Ia tertawa pelan.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengikuti Taehyung keluar dari mobilnya, lengkap dengan masker putih dan topi bulat dari anyaman jerami yang dipadukan dengan kaus berlengan pendek berwarna putih polos juga celana _chinos_ berwarna _crème_. Serasi sekali. Tetapi sepertinya memang apapun yang dikenakan Taehyung akan terlihat bagus.

Hoseok tidak repot mengenakan masker. Pakaian yang dikenakan pun sesantai Taehyung, Jimin sendiri hampir merasa seperti _Pemuda Keren Kota Seoul_ yang tengah menunjukkan esksistensi di pusat berbelanjaan mewah ini. Bersyukur karena Heechul memberinya banyak pakaian _branded_ , tampilannya tidak akan membuat ia malu untuk sekedar melangkah.

Suka tidak suka memang _fashion_ menjadi bahan pertimbangannya akhir-akhir ini. Bukan hanya karena ia yang memang ingin memikirkan hal sekonyol itu namun melihat dunia yang dilihat Jungkook membuatnya sadar: _Dunia ini bukan hanya tentang uang, namun juga pengakuan. Tidak akan ada yang mengakuimu kaya jika pakaian yang kau kenakan tidak punya nama._

Menggelikan.

Dengan kasual Hoseok merangkulnya, menariknya memasuki pusat perbelanjaan mewah yang lagi-lagi membuat batinnya berdecak. Namun ia menutupinya dengan baik karena tidak ingin membuat Taehyung malu, sebenarnya.

Taehyung mulai memasuki _showroom_ itu satu persatu. Dari merk terkenal asal asia hingga Eropa. Mereka tengah berada di _showroom Calvin Klein_ ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah celana _denim_ dengan _ripped_ di bagian lutut, "Bagaimana kalau ini? Cocok tidak kalau kugabungkan dengan jaket yang tadi kubeli?"

Jimin meraihnya, mulai menarik beberapa bagian dan mulai membandingkan dengan _denim_ yang lain, "Kupikir kalau warnanya lebih terang akan lebih bagus."

Di belakang mereka Hoseok menguap. Beberapa _paper bag_ tersangkut di lengannya. Ia masih begitu mengantuk.

Jimin dan Taehyung asyik berdiskusi, lalu mulai saling melempar canda dan beberapa terlihat sama _ngeyel_ nya. Hoseok tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban mereka. Tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk membuat keduanya terlihat seperti sahabat karib.

"Hobie _Hyung_ bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Hoseok hanya terkekeh dan mengangkat bahunya, "Kau punya teman yang lebih mengerti soal _fashion_ daripada aku, Tae."

Taehyung melepas maskernya, " _Hyung_ tapi kan ak- _hmmmph_."

Hoseok menarik masker itu menutupi wajah Taehyung, kebetulan tanpa sengaja membekap mulutnya, "Jangan lakukan itu, Bocah. Aku tidak mau dikejar-kejar _fans_ mu."

Taehyung menghentakkan kakinya, "Ayolah, _Hyung_."

Jimin menyenggol rusuknya pelan, "Yang Hobie _Hyung_ katakan benar. Memang kau mau aku dan Hobie _Hyung_ menjadi _bodyguard_ pribadimu?"

"Aku tidak setenar itu astagaaa."

Sayangnya Taehyung hanya belum sadar sebesar apa popularitasnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Benar tidak mau makan dulu?" Taehyung bertanya sembari membuka pintu mobilnya, " _restaurant_ _steak_ di lantai tiga itu enak sekali."

Hoseok menyimpan _paper bag_ belanjaan Taehyung di bangku belakang bersama Jimin, "Mahal, Taehyung- _ah_."

Jimin setuju dengan menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Makan di rumah Jungkook saja. Irit. Kau bilang mau mampir ke rumah Jungkook 'kan?"

Taehyung menggeram sebal, "Kalian ini susah sekali aku bahagiakan. Tidak mau dibahagiakan pria setampan aku?"

Jimin tertawa, "Kubilang aku masih menyukai Jina daripada kau, Tae. Lagipula _bubble tea_ ini sudah cukup."

"Tapi, Chiiim," Taehyung memainkan nada bicaranya, "hanya _bubble tea_ sementara kalian menemaniku berbelanja sampai sore."

Hoseok mengayunkan _paper bag_ _Versace_ nya di hadapan Taehyung, "Ingat kau sudah membelikan kami parfum mahal."

Taehyung mengalah meski masih sesekali mencebik, ia menyeruput _bubble tea_ nya. Hoseok kali ini mengambil alih kemudi. Separuh gemas melihat ekspresi merajuk Taehyung membuatnya menggusak poni pria itu sambil terkekeh.

Jimin yang paling merasa tidak enak. Semenjak mengenal Jungkook ia merasa hidupnya terlalu beruntung meski tabungan yang sudah ia kumpulkan terambil nyaris setengahnya karena sampai saat ini ia belum menerima gaji pertamanya. _Ayolah, bahkan belum ada 2 bulan ia bekerja bersama Jungkook._

Taehyung berbalik menghadap Jimin dan mengomentari pilihan rasa _bubble tea_ nya, "Kenapa kau memilih _bubble tea_ rasa _peach_ _tea_ sih, padahal lebih enak rasa _Ovaltine_ atau cokelat tahu." Ujarnya sembari menggoyangkan gelas plastik berisi _bubble_ _milktea_ nya.

"Dia memang selalu menyukai _peach tea_ , Tae." Hoseok menimpali komentar Taehyung dengan mata masih terfokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Padahal itu tidak enak." Ujarnya.

Jimin tertawa pelan, teringat pada Taehyung yang melepeh tidak suka ketika mencoba meminum _bubble tea_ nya. Hoseok sendiri lebih memilih kopi, "Kesukaan setiap orang memang berbeda-beda, Tae."

Taehyung akhirnya diam dan mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jimin tengah memandang jalanan yang cukup lengang. Sementara hatinya sedikit sebal karena demi _case_ ponselnya yang bergambar katak: ia sedang libur karena jadwal Jungkook yang kosong selama 2 hari. Tidak bisakah sehari saja ia tidak terlibat dengan pria menyebalkan itu? Sudah cukup ia direpotkan dengan kebiasaannya mendengarkan lagu-lagu pria itu sebelum tidur.

Tiba-tiba Jimin tersentak melihat seekor kucing meringkuk ketakutan di tengah jalan. Seperti hendak menyebrang namun terlalu takut melihat mobil-mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikategorikan pelan.

" _Hyung_ , berhenti, _Hyung_!" Pekiknya panik.

Refleks Hoseok mengerem laju mobil dan menurunkan kecepatan, "Ada apa, Jimin- _ah_?"

Tanpa ragu Jimin membuka pintu mobil dan berlari ke tengah jalan sekitar 50 meter di belakangnya. Beberapa mobil membunyikan klaksonnya keras-keras karena Jimin yang berlari memotong jalan mereka.

"Demi Tuhan, kau mau mati Park Jimin?" Hoseok membuka pintu mobil dan berteriak kesal.

Taehyung melihat Jimin berlari kecil sembari menunduk beberapa kali, meminta maaf pada pengguna jalan lain karena telah mengganggu perjalanan mereka.

"Chimchim kau iniii," Hoseok memekik kesal, "kau mau mati? Jangan di depanku, nanti aku harus bilang apa pada Taemin."

Jimin tersenyum senang, sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan ucapan Hoseok sebelumnya, "Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

"Ada apa sih?" Taehyung akhirnya bertanya setelah tadi sibuk mengamati wajah Jimin yang merekah seumpama kelopak bunga sakura di pertengahan musim semi.

Senyum Jimin semakin melebar, sebelah tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya yang tidak di retsletingkan tangannya memegang seekor kucing berukuran sedang berwarna putih yang kumal karena debu.

"Aku melihatnya." Jawabnya sembari menyodorkan kucing itu ke hadapan Hoseok.

Hoseok yang memang cukup _clean freak_ menjerit kesal, "Jauhkan-jauhkan. Jorok sekali, Chim. Kotor."

"Kasihan dia tidak bisa menyebrang, aku khawatir dia tertabrak." Jawab Jimin.

Taehyung mengamati kucing kumal itu, bulunya yang panjang kusut tidak terawat. Namun wajahnya yang bulat tembam dengan mata lebar berwarna kehijauan membuatnya serasa melihat hamparan rerumputan. _Indah, seindah yang menggendongnya._ Tunggu, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

"Ya sudah letakkan! Dia sudah aman." Hoseok menjrit tidak suka.

" _Hyung_ , dia tidak punya majikan." Jimin mendekatkan kucing itu ke arahnya.

Taehyung saja heran kenapa Jimin melakukannya karena dari jarak seperti ini saja Taehyung mampu mencium aroma tidak sedap dari kucing itu.

"Lalu? Kau mengantarnya ke tempat penampungan hewan liar?" Taehyung kali ini menimpali.

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak. Kasihan, Tae."

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Hoseok.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menggeram, "Kucing itu bilang ingin dipelihara oleh Jimin."

"Kau bisa bicara dengan kucing?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Tidak sih, tapi kurasa kalau kucing itu bisa bicara ia akan bilang begitu."

Jimin tertawa, "Nah Tae, kau mengerti maksudku."

"Tapi dia kotor." Gumam Taehyung.

Jimin menepuk jaketnya, "Tidak apa. Kita mampir ke _Petshop_ dulu, aku pastikan kucing ini tidak akan mengotori mobilmu."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung mengamati Jimin yang kini melepas jaketnya yang kotor karena kucing itu, ia memakai kaus hitam 'tak berlengan yang membuat Taehyung tidak mampu menjaga fokusnya.

Jimin berdiri di dekat kucing yang tengah dikeringkan rambutnya, baru saja mandi sekaligus memotong kukunya. Setelah mandi kucing itu terlihat lebih _hewani_ , ah apa itu hewani? Intinya kucing itu lebih terlihat layak dipelihara. Rambutnya putih seluruhnya, 'tak ternoda. Telapak kaki-kaki dan ujung hidungnya berwarna pink segar.

Dan melihat wajahnya yang bulat dan menggemaskan membuat Taehyung teringat pada Jimin yang terus tersenyum sedari tadi.

 _Ah, sial_ , batin Taehyung.

"Pakai ini." Taehyung menyodorkan _sweater Gucci_ yang tadi di belinya.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan dari kucing itu dan mengerjap lucu, "Eh?"

"Jangan mengumbar bisepmu kemana-mana, Jim."

"Tidak-tidak," Jimin menggeleng kuat, "kau baru membelinya."

"Tapi aku tidak suka melihat bisepmu begitu."

"Demi Tuhan, ini jaket barumu."

Hoseok memutar pandangannya jengah. Mengapa dua anak itu ribut sekali sih? Seekor anjing _Pomeranian_ di dalam kandang sampai terbangun dari tidurnya dan memandang penuh tanya pada dua orang dewasa yang tengah berdebat itu.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan." Lerai Hoseok.

Taehyung akhirnya berhenti memaksa dan Jimin tengah membayar biaya perawatan sekaligus pembelian kandang, makanan, pasir wangi, tempat makanan dan air juga tempat pup kucing itu. Tidak lupa _shampoo_ hingga bola berbulu yang dihubungkan dengan tangkai yang digunakan untuk bermain bersama kucing.

"Kau serius mau memeliharanya?" Tanya Hoseok di depan kasir.

Jimin mengangguk antusias, tidak peduli pada jumlah uang yang ia keluarkan demi kucing itu. Tolong jangan ingatkan Jimin pada sewa kamarnya yang harus dibayarkan minggu depan.

"Tapi 'kan kau bekerja, nanti ia di rumahmu dengan siapa?" Taehyung mengintip kucing yang kini tengah menjilati kuku-kukunya.

Jimin terdiam. Sepertinya ia baru tersadar. Maka dengan sebelah lengan mengangkat kandang kucing itu ia menatap Taehyung penuh harap, "Tolong pelihara dia untukku." Melasnya.

Hoseok terpekik gemas tentang betapa gemasnya eksperesi yang dipasang Jimin di wajahnya.

"Tapi Jim, aku juga bekerja. Bahkan lebih jarang di rumah daripada kau." Terang Taehyung.

Jimin terlihat sedih, sedikit merasa bersalah jika nantinya harus membiarkan kucing itu tinggal sendirian di kamar sewanya. Jadwal Jungkook begitu padat, ia sendiri sangat jarang bisa merasakan waktu luang di kamarnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung memandangnya dengan berbagai emosi teraduk di matanya. Ada rasa kagum pada Jimin yang memikirkan kehidupan kucing itu bahkan di saat orang lain hanya berlalu melihatnya yang ketakutan di tengah jalan, ada rasa iba karena ia tidak bisa membantu Jimin merawat kucing itu, dan ada rasa gemas melihat wajah Jimin yang menyendu dengan bibir mengerucut dan alis yang tertaut.

Taehyung pikir mungkin Luhan benar, kadang Jimin terlihat selucu bayi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kumohooon,"

Jungkook memutar pandangannya jengah. Ia tengah menikmati sore harinya yang damai sembari mendengarkan lagu-lagu milik IU dari _speaker_ di tepi kolam renangnya ketika ketiga pengacau itu datang.

Ditambah ada satu pengacau lagi yang Jimin bawa di dalam kandang berwarna biru muda.

"Aku bekerja, kasian kalau Shiro di rumah sendirian. Kumohon." Dan satu pengacau di antaranya tengah memohon sembari membuat ekspresi seperti anjing terbuang.

"Aku tidak suka hewan, Jimin. Kau pelihara saja sendiri." Jawab Jungkook ketus sementara jantungnya nyaris meledak melihat Jimin yang memohon dengan wajah sengaja diimut-imutkan.

"Aku yang akan menanggung biaya perawatan juga makannya. Ya-ya-ya?" Jimin masih belum kehabisan akal. Ia mulai menangkup pipinya dan melayangkan jurus _aegyo_ ketiga miliknya.

"Ti-dak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

Jimin membuang tampang imutnya, merasa sia-sia melakukan saran yang diberikan Hoseok agar Jungkook mau menampung kucingnya. Apa-apaan dengan jika memasang _aegyo_ maka Jungkook akan luluh?

"Padahal kau 'kan tidak mengurusnya, ada Bibi Yeon, Pak Lee, atau …"

"Aku dengar gerutuanmu, Park Jimin."

"Oh benarkah?" Jimin berpura-pura terkejut dengan nada yang benar-benar dibuat-buat, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku memang sengaja."

Jungkook sudah akan menyembur Jimin lebih deras jika saja Yoongi yang baru datang dengan tangan membawa buku tebal dan memakai kacamatanya menginterupsi.

"Tinggalkan saja dia di sini, Jimin- _ah_. Aku yang akan memeliharanya."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Benar, _Hyung_ , benar?"

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook hendak protes, "aku bilang tidak—"

"Kubilang aku yang akan memeliharanya. Di kamarku kalau perlu." Balas Yoongi cepat.

Yoongi membuat isyarat dengan dagunya pada Jimin agar mengikutinya, "Jadi siapa nama kucingmu ini?"

"Shiro, namanya Shiro. Shiro artinya putih. Lucu 'kan?"

Melihat antusiasme Jimin membuat Yoongi menahan debaran dadanya karena demi Hoseok yang kini tengah memakan _bibimbap_ porsi besar atau Taehyung yang tengah berdiskusi tentang pakaian yang dibelinya bersama Luhan, Jimin terlihat begitu murni, polos seperti bayi.

"Padahal 'kan Yoongi _Hyung_ takut kucing." Gumam Jungkook.

 _Ada rasa tidak suka meletup dalam dadanya._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

" _Hyung_." Panggil Jungkook dari pintu _studio_ milik Yoongi yang 'tak terkunci.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Yoongi melepas _earphone_ di telinganya dan mengalihkan padangannya dari aplikasi penggubah musik yang tengah ditekuninya.

Yoongi tidak menjawab namun alisnya sedikit naik, bertanya tanpa kata.

Jungkook tidak berniat ingin tahu lebih jauh, sungguh. Ia sendiri pun bingung mengapa ia malah mendatangi _Hyung_ nya tengah malam seperti ini. _Hyung_ nya yang selalu terlihat segar sepanjang malam dan berubah menjadi Yoongi si _Sleepy Head_ setiap matahari terbit.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Yoongi tidak perlu kalimat penjelas lain. Ia tahu benar ke arah mana pembicaraan Jungkook kali ini. Mengenal Jungkook sejak masih kanak-kanak dan mengetahui bahwa mereka saudara sepupu membuatnya seolah mampu mengerti ke arah mana semua ucapan Jungkook yang sering kali berkebalikan dari hatinya.

"Memang kenapa?" Ujarnya balas bertanya.

"Aku bertanya, _Hyung_. Harusnya kau menjawab bukannya bertanya balik."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil, menepuk kursi kosong di sisi kanannya. Ia menyingkirkan jaket dan ponselnya yang bergulung menjadi satu di atas bangku itu, "Sini duduk."

"Kau tidak suka kucing, _Hyung_. Aku ingat kau pernah ngompol di celana gara-gara aku yang menakutimu dengan kucing kecil."

Yoongi tertawa pelan, "Jangan ingatkan aku pada masa-masa suram itu, Kook." Berbalik dari ekspresinya yang biasanya malas dan terlihat ketus, di hadapan Jungkook Yoongi justru berubah menjadi sosok kakak yang hangat, "memangnya kau tega melihat Jimin memohon seperti itu?"

"Tapi, _Hyung_."

"Toh aku meminta Bibi Yeon yang mengurus Shiro, bukan aku yang mengurusnya."

Jungkook bungkam. Lama terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia mendesis antisipatif, "Apa kau menyukai Jimin?"

 _Menarik_ , pikir Yoongi.

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya?" Yoongi justru bermain dengan sandaran kursinya dan berputar kiri-kanan.

Jungkook menunggu dalam diam. Mencoba bersikap biasa meski sebenarnya ada hal tidak biasa yang mengetuk pintu hatinya.

"Memang terlihat begitu?" Tanyanya ambigu.

Jungkook sampai gemas sendiri, "Y-yah aku tidak peduli _sih_ kalau _Hyung_ suka padanya, tapi jangan perlakukan ia seperti raja. Ia bekerja padaku bukan untuk menjadi raja di rumahku."

Yoongi tertawa pelan, "Bagaimana?"

Pertama kalinya Jungkook tidak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan _Hyung_ nya kali ini, "Apanya?"

"Bagaimana Jimin menurutmu?"

Jungkook ikut memutar-mutar kursi yang didudukinya. Jimin itu bagaimana ya? Dia unik. Tipe yang tidak mudah ditaklukkan dan berkemauan kuat. Juga indah. Ah, benar, Jimin indah sekali. Sejak pertama kali melihat Jimin dengan setelan kemeja resmi dan rambut klimis yang disisir rapi, Jungkook merasa seperti ada yang mengetuk-ketuk dadanya. Bagaimana senyum dan binar matanya yang sepolos anak kecil berhasil membuat Jungkook tertarik bahkan tanpa melihat hasil riasannya. _Apapun, Jungkook tidak peduli._

"Dia? Pria aneh. Satu spesies dengan monyet gila, tidak menarik."

Sayangnya Jungkook lupa bahwa Yoongi memahaminya terlalu dalam. Termasuk ucapannya yang sering kali berkebalikan.

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya menyukai sesasama pria. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Pancing Yoongi.

Jungkook memejamkan mata, membuang napas keras seolah tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi karena ia memang sebenarnya tidak ingin menjawab. Entah mengapa kenyataan Yoongi yang menyukai Jimin membuat Jungkook takut.

"Kupikir juga tidak," Jungkook membuka suara, "tapi mungkin tidak seperti itu di mata orang banyak."

"Sederhananya Jungkook, menyukai siapapun itu hak pribadi semua orang. Dan semua orang di luar sana pun memiliki hak untuk berpendapat atau mengomentari," Yoongi mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menulis acak, "tidak ada hal yang seratus persen benar di dunia ini selayaknya tidak ada hal yang seratus persen salah."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Jungkook mengambil kertas Yoongi dan menulis angka 1, "satu ditambah satu akan selalu menjadi dua, _Hyung_."

"Benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya." Yoongi menjawab kalem.

Jungkook sudah akan menyanggah dengan berbagai argumen logis nan ilmiah jika saja tidak melihat Yoongi memberi 2 titik di depan angka satu yang ditulisnya.

"Satu ditambah satu memang dua, tapi bagaimana jika yang aku tulis ini bukan angka satu melainkan angka tujuh?"

Jungkook melihat angka 1 yang ditulisnya sekilas seperti angka 7, "Ini tidak masuk akal."

"Kubilang tidak ada yang seratus persen benar di dunia ini," Yoongi mengacak poni Jungkook penuh sayang, "selama itu membahagiakan, kenapa musti peduli pada pendapat orang lain? Mereka bilang salah, bukan berarti mereka juga benar, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook pikir, _jika itu Yoongi, dia tidak keberatan melihat Jimin bersanding bersama orang lain._ Tunggu, apa yang ia pikirkan barusan?

"Kau konyol, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mengerti."

Lalu Jungkook pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Ada satu decakan dari Yoongi yang tidak Jungkook dengar, "Apa dia serius berpikir aku menyukai Jimin?"

Satu foto yang terselip di buku berisi kumpulan lirik lagu yang belum ia rampungkan tersenyum lebar.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Hari masih terlampau pagi ketika Jungkook terbangun. Kemudian menyeduh teh krisan dan menikmatinya dari balkon kamarnya, ia duduk memandang cakrawala yang masih kelabu meski di sebelah timur sana semburat jingga mulai mewarnai.

Ada kedamaian menyusup kalbunya ketika memandang semuanya. Juga ada gerat luka ketika ia teringat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat matahari pagi hari dengan satu pelukan di pinggang dan belaian penuh kasih, atau beberapa pujian yang menyatakan betapa indahnya pagi hari kala itu _meski tidak seindah senyumannya._

 _Lucu_ , Jungkook pikir.

Ketika kenangan itu mengetuk sangkar kenangannya yang telah ia coba tenggelamkan di lautan lupa.

Jungkook ingin sebenarnya menjadi pelupa atau mungkin manusia berhati dingin yang tidak perlu merasa melankolis hanya karena sinar mentari pagi hari.

Namun Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook, di balik tembok kokok yang dibangunnya ada ingatan itu di sana. Tentang semua peluk juga luka yang didapatnya.

Ia menyentuh pipi kanannya, mengusapnya ringan, "Hah, konyol."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Hoseok tengah menyiapkan segala keperluan Taehyung. Sesekali ia berdiskusi dengan _bodyguard_ yang akan mengawal perjalanan Taehyung kali ini. Taehyung sendiri hanya terdiam di dalam mobilnya yang tengah membawanya menunju alamat yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya di mana seluruh _staff_ dan pemain dari drama yang dibintanginya berkumpul.

Taehyung merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena setelah konferensi _pers_ hari ini di mana dramanya resmi di luncurkan, pada sore harinya mereka akan pergi ke Tiongkok dan memulai promosi. Bidikan pasar mereka kali ini munuju Tiongkok pula karena dalam drama kolosal yang dimainkannya kali ini, mengambil latar mula di zaman kerajaan Tiongkok.

Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah itu karena jadwalnya yang memadat 2 minggu terakhir atau karena pesan yang dikirimkannya pada seseorang tidak kunjung dibalas.

"Dasar Jeon sial." Umpatnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tengah melepas _brush holder_ di pinggangnya ketika ia berbisik pada Luhan yang tengah merapikan _jacket_ , " _Hyung_ , akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jacket yang tengah dirapikannya, "Ceritakan lebih jelas."

"Entahlah, tapi setiap hari aku selalu merasa ada yang mengikutiku sampai ke kamar sewaku."

"Kubilang apa, kau harus tinggal di rumah Jungkook."

Jimin mencibir, "Mana sudi."

"Bisa jadi itu _sasaeng fans_ Jungkook 'kan?" Luhan kembali sibuk merapikan _jacket_ nya, "lagipula bukan hal aneh kalau _sasaeng_ mengikuti orang-orang yang selalu bersama artis yang mereka idolai."

Jimin duduk dengan posisi terbalik hingga bagian depan tubuhnya menyandar pada sandaran kursi, "Memang yang seperti itu ada ya, _Hyung_?"

Ekspresi Luhan menyendu, "Pasti ada, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin menyadari perubahan air muka Luhan, meski sedikit ragu namun ia akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa _Hyung_ terlihat sedih?"

"A-ah, aku? Tidak _tuh_."

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin bangkit dan menyenggol bahu _Hyung_ nya main-main, "aku sudah lebih dari sebulan mengenalmu. Kupikir aku cukup pintar bisa melihat kebohongan payahmu seperti itu."

Luhan mendecak. Dengan gemas ia mengacak rambut silver Jimin yang semakin panjang, "Sudah pintar ya sekarang?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Ruang tunggu artis kali ini begitu sepi karena _staff_ lainnya tengah menunggu Jungkook yang tengah _perform_.

"Kau tahu bekas luka di wajah Jungkook?" Ekspresi Luhan semakin sendu, "sebenarnya aku malas membicarakan hal ini tapi kupikir kau harus tahu karena aku yakin kau akan seperti kami yang tidak pernah meninggalkan Jungkook hingga saat ini."

Jimin mengangkat alisnya kebingungan sementara otaknya mulai mengingat bekas luka melintang di bawah tulang airmata Jungkook. Bekas luka yang bahkan sulit ia tutupi meski dengan _foundation_ dan _concealer_ mahal sekalipun. Bekas luka yang selalu membuat Jimin bertanya-tanya dan gatal menebak-nebak kira-kira dari mana Jungkook mendapatkan luka itu.

"Jungkook berusia tujuh ketika mendapatkan luka itu," Luhan menatap Jimin tepat di kedua matanya, " _sasaeng_ _fans_ ibunya yang melakukannya."

Semua terkaan Jimin lebur ketika Luhan merangkul bahunya dan mulai menceritakan kisah itu.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook usia 7 adalah Jungkook yang ceria. Seperti anak-anak seumurannya, ia gemar bergaul dan mudah tertarik pada hal-hal baru. Saat itu di teriknya matahari awal musim panas, Jungkook usia 7 tengah menunggu jemputannya di sekolah tempat ia menimba ilmu.

Tidak mengetahui bahwa mobil jemputannya terparkir 'tak jauh dari sekolahnya dengan sopir pribadinya yang tengah dipukuli preman. Penjagaan Jungkook tidak seketat sekarang. Sopir pribadinya juga merupakan pengawal pribadinya. Namun sehebat apapun sopir pribadinya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa bertahan dari serangan puluhan preman bersenjatakan balok kayu dan batu.

Jangan berpikir seolah hidup seperti dalam dunia yang diperankan Bruce Lee di mana satu orang bisa menang melawan puluhan pria bersenjata tajam. Kenyataannya jika ada 10 orang bekerja sama melawanmu, kau tidak akan pernah menang jika kau sendirian. _Tolong jangan samakan sopir pribadi Jungkook dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang bisa membuat seribu bayangan._

Sopir pribadi Jungkook hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki otot kawat dan bertulang besi. Maka pria paruh baya itu berakhir dengan terus mencoba lepas dari kekangan beberapa orang yang memegangi tangan dan kakinya sementara pria lain mulai memukulinya seperti tengah memukul samsak. Pikirannya tertuju pada Jungkook yang pasti tengah menunggunya.

"Kau Jungkook- _ah_?" Seorang pria berpakaian hitam mendekati Jungkook, "aku Paman Lee. Papa Jungkook bilang hari ini Jungkook pulang bersama paman."

Jungkook ingat nasehat Mamanya tentang: _Jangan bicara dengan orang asing di sekolah._

Namun ketika pria itu mengeluarkan bungkusan cokelat dan foto rumahnya, "Lihat ini yang Papa Jungkook titipkan pada Paman."

Jungkook lupa nasehat kedua: _Tidak ada orang asing yang akan diminta Mamanya untuk Jungkook di sekolah._

"Pa-paman, jangan, Paman." Jungkook menangis ketika melihat pria itu memegang pisau lipat yang berkilat. Tubuh kecilnya diikat di sebuah kursi di dalam ruangan gelap bercahayakan lampu minyak yang temaram. Darah mengucur dari bawah matanya. Tempat di mana pria sinting itu menggeritkan luka menggunakan pisau lipatnya.

Tidak begitu lebar, namun cukup dalam untuk membuat luka itu terus mengeluarkan darah segar. Membuat Jungkook seolah tengah menangis darah.

"Memohonlah, bocah. Gara-gara kau hadir sekarang Taehee- _ya_ jarang bermain film. Sejak kau hadir ia selalu menolak hadiah yang kuberikan. Kau harus mati dan menyadarkan Taehee bahwa kau sebatas hama di karirnya."

"Mamaaa, Mama," Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis kacau, "Mamaaa, tolong Kookie, Mama." Perih menyambangi pipinya yang luka, luka basah itu terbasuh air matanya membuat luka itu menjadi puluhan kali lebih perih dari seharusnya.

"Menangislah," pria itu meludahi Jungkook, "bocah keparat! Setelah ini aku akan membunuh Jinhyung dan membuat Taehee menjadi istriku."

Ketakutan Jungkook lenyap mendengar nama Papanya disebut, tubuhnya berontak dan kaki-kaki mungilnya menendang 'tak tentu arah, "Jangan sakiti Papaku, monster jelek. Jangan sakiti Papa!"

 _Bugh! Prang!_

Satu tendangan Jungkook mengenai piring berisi potongan buah yang tengah dinikmati pria itu.

"Bocah sial!" Pria itu menjerit marah. Dengan angkara ia menjambak rambut Jungkook dan mulai memukuli kepalanya.

Jungkook menjerit kesakitan.

"Sakiiit, hentikan kumohon. Sakiiit."

Pria itu tidak mendengarkan. Bahkan semakin keras memukuli Jungkook hingga kepala anak itu berdarah dan Jungkook nyaris pingsan menahan sakit.

"Kau harus mati, Bocah Sial. _Cuh_!" Pria itu meludahi wajah Jungkook yang babak belur.

Dengan satu cengkraman di rahangnya yang membuat Jungkook berpikir _apakah pria itu ingin meremukkan wajahnya,_ pria itu menarik gelas yang ada di atas meja 'tak jauh dari sana. Mendekatkannya ke mulut Jungkook yang terkatup rapat. Berjuang dengan sisa tenaganya.

Pria itu menggeram, mencengkram rahang Jungkook semakin erat. Jungkook 'tak kuat lagi, tanpa sadar mulutnya terkuak sementara pria itu menyiramkan air itu ke wajahnya. Mengatupkan mulutnya memaksa Jungkook menelan cairan pahit berbau tajam itu.

"Mati kau, mati!" Pria itu nyaris mencekik lehernya.

Jungkook merasakan perutnya begitu mual dan nyeri di dadanya menghebat. Kepalanya pening luar biasa. Ketika isi perutnya menghambur keluar seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kejang. Samar Jungkook melihat cahaya, lalu mendengar suara gaduh dan debum 'tak beraturan.

Di antara ke sadarannya yang timbul tenggelam, ia merasa seseorang memaksanya meminum air sambil terus berujar, "Bertahanlah, Nak." Berkali-kali.

Jungkook pikir, _mungkin ia akan mati._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ucapan Luhan tadi. Tubuhnya ngilu membayangkan Jungkook usia 7 yang sudah mengalami kekerasan seperti itu. Kini dalam hatinya Jimin justru menyesal pernah menerka darimana luka itu berasal karena demi bumi dan segala isinya: _Jimin tidak ingin mengetahui kenyataan sekejam itu._

"Ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya ketus ketika Jimin justru melamun di tengah kegiatannya mengganti tisu yang ia tempelkan di kening Jungkook yang basah karena keringatnya usai _perform_.

"Tidak ada." Jimin mengulaskan senyum kecil dan mulai meletakkan tisu baru di balik poni Jungkook.

Jika wajahmu berkeringat memang cara terbaik untuk menyingkirkan keringat itu tanpa menghancurkan riasanmu adalah dengan menempelkan sehelai tisu dan membiarkan tisu itu menyerap keringatmu terlebih dulu. Sayangnya banyak orang melakukan kesalahan dengan mengusap wajahnya yang membuat lapisan _foundation_ nya bisa saja ikut tersapu bersama keringat.

Jungkook mengabaikan senyum Jimin dan mulai fokus dengan _game_ di ponselnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia tengah tergila-gila pada _mobile game online_. Hingga mengabaikan pesan yang dikirimkan Taehyung. Ia pikir bisa membalasnya nanti.

Salah seorang _staff_ datang membawa air mineral yang sudah dibuka tutupnya. Menyodorkannya pada Jungkook, "Minum dulu, Jungkook- _ssi_."

Jungkook baru saja akan menolaknya ketika Jimin menerimanya dan mengucap terima kasih membuat _staff_ itu berlalu. Dengan santai Jimin meminumnya, "Mau kuambilkan air baru?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan merebut air dari genggaman Jimin, "Tidak perlu." Lalu meminumnya banyak-banyak.

Entah Jimin harus sedih karena Jungkook tidak mempercayainya untuk membawa minuman baru atau harus senang karena Jungkook meminum air yang tadi diminumnya yang berarti bahwa Jungkook percaya minuman itu sungguh tidak mengandung racun.

 _"Selain mudah panik ketika merasa ditinggalkan, Jungkook juga tidak bisa makan tapa bantuan orang lain. Traumanya membuat ia terkena panic disorder ketika sendirian tanpa orang yang dikenalnya dan racun serangga yang diminumkan pria itu pada Jungkook kala itu membuatnya selalu merasa akan diracuni ketika menerima makanan atau minuman dari orang asing. Itulah mengapa Jungkook selalu membiarkan tangan-tangan kami mencoba makanan yang akan dimakannya."_

Jimin memandang Jungkook yang tengah mendecak karena _hero_ yang dipakainya kehabisan _mage_. Kakinya menghentak kesal dan genggaman tangannya mengerat di ponselnya.

Jimin meraih _loose powder_ nya, menggusaknya menggunakan _brush_ dan mengetuknya dua kali sebelum mulai mengusap pipi Jungkook yang telah kering. Masih ada 2 penampilan lagi dan Jungkook harus terlihat sempurna. Jimin tanpa sadar meraba bekas luka di pipi Jungkook, membuat Jungkook berhenti mendecak dan memandanganya penuh tanya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bekas luka sialan ini memang sulit ditutupi aku tahu, mungkin besok aku harus operasi plastik untuk menyempurnakan wajahku."

"Tidak ada yang seratus persen sempurna di dunia ini, Jungkook- _ah_." Balas Jimin sembari menekan bekas luka itu menggunakan ujung kuasnya yang telah diberi _foundation_ menunggu _foundation_ nya menyatu dengan kulit Jungkook dan melakukan sentuhan terakhir dengan _setting powder_ nya.

Ada rasa geli yang menggelitik ulu hatinya mendengar namanya yang terucap sedemikan pasnya dari mulut Jimin dan Jungkook merasa familiar dan nyaris _déjà_ _vu_ dengan ucapan yang Jimin lontarkan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada," Jimin tertawa kecil, menarik tisu di balik poni milik Jungkook dan menggusak poninya ke atas sebelum mengusap permukaannya menggunakan _brush_ nya, "kau sudah bekerja keras, semoga berhasil di penampilanmu yang selanjutnya, Jungkook- _ah_. _Fighting_!"

Mungkin Jimin harus mulai memaklumi Jungkook mulai saat ini meski sebenarnya tujuan awalnya bekerja bersama Jungkook semata-mata karena jumlah uang yang ditawarkannya.

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk 'kan?"

Jimin hanya menjawab dengan satu tawa kecil.

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

 **x**

Hai! Aku update lebih cepat. Salahkan JK-JM yang bikin We Don't Talk Anymore pt 2, hati JiKookku ini rapuh sekali huhu TT Makanya aku tulis aja lanjutan FF ini untuk sekedar melampiaskan rasa gembira-bahagia-tralala-trilili-ulala-ku XD

Nah jadi sebenarnya cerita ini tuh pairnya apa kenapa banyak hint antara si A dengan si B lalu si C bertebaran? Yayaya, be calm. Ikutin terus makanya. Aku udah memperhitungkan semuanya kok (bohong padahal sendirinya masih galau mau bikin pair apa). Untuk sekarang memang masih belum jelas, tapi nanti. Iya nanti aja diperjelasnya (nanti, doakan saja.). Alurnya superb lambat emang.

Oh iya, aku merubah sedikit gaya penulisanku. Biasanya aku pakai tanda (x) sebagai tanda selesainya satu bagian, di FF ku yang Cooking NamJin aku coba pakai garis. Lebih nyaman dibaca yang mana? Silakan berpendapat, nanti aku rubah kalau memang pakai tanda x ini kurang nyaman dibaca.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review di chapter lalu:

 **24noona** , _Gummysmiled_ , **MY Yeon** , _bxjkv_ , **avis alfi** , _auliaMRQ_ , **ViScarlett** , _Park_ _RinHyun-Uchiha_ , **Ahra - Joonjin105** , _calzea_ , **applecrushx** , _pisang69_ dan **Audrie**. _Y'all so amazing, I was feel blessed :")_

 _Sampai jumpa. Annyeong! Jaa ne! Bubye! Mwahh,_

 _December D._


	6. Chapter 6: Are You Okay?

Jimin merasa kerdil karena sekali lagi ia harus mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan mewah di Seoul, namun kali ini bukan bersama dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok melainkan bersama Jungkook. _Lagi-lagi_ _Jungkook._ Tetapi beruntungnya tidak hanya berdua, tentu saja Jungkook mengajak _team_ nya yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Yoongi yang meski sepanjang perjalanan menguap dan tertidur pulas, Seokjin yang memegang kemudi sekaligus _check list_ kebutuhan Jungkook, Namjoon yang ikut karena memang bosan di rumah, Luhan yang memang sedang berburu pakaian baru untuk Jungkook, mengingat Jungkook kurang menyukai _sponsorship._ Dan Jimin yang harus mengganti beberapa perlengkapan _make up_ Jungkook yang sudah mendekati masa _expired._

Terkadang―ah bukan terkadang, seringkali Jimin berpikir untuk membiarkan _make up_ Jungkook kadaluarsa lalu membuat kulit wajahnya iritasi, jerawatan, lalu infeksi dan ia berubah menjadi buruk rupa. Lalu ia bisa tertawa senang, _meh rasakan kau jadi jelek._

Namun sayangnya, Jimin tidak sejahat itu. Ia mencatat baik-baik tanggal pembukaan segel _make up stuff_ milik Jungkook dan menurut catatannya ada beberapa yang sudah mendekati waktu _expired_. Memang untuk _make up_ memiliki masa _expired_ rata-rata di atas satu tahun, kebanyakan dua tahun dan bahkan ada yang sampai tiga tahun. Sayangnya banyak orang salah kaprah dengan tanggal _expired_ yang tertera itu dan menyangka bahwa _make up_ aman digunakan selama 2 atau 3 tahun, tidak menyadari bahwa semua _make up_ _stuff_ memiliki _life-span_ , atau jangka waktu setelah _make up_ itu dibuka dan bisa digunakan selama masih ada dalam _life-_ _span_ nya.

Rata-rata yang memiliki _life-span_ singkat adalah benda yang bersentuhan langsung dengan jaringan lunak dan sensitif seperti mata dan bibir. Benda seperti _lipstick_ rata-rata memiliki _life-span_ selama 6 bulan, ada yang bahkan hanya 3 bulan. _Mascara_ dan _eyeliner_ juga rata-rata 6 bulan, _eyeshadow_ dan _blush on_ memiliki _life span_ hingga 1 tahun. _Life span_ produk sendiri biasanya tertera di bagian segel atau bagian bawah produk, terdapat angka yang dilingkari atau dalam segitiga dengan arah sama, itulah kode _life span_ sebuah produk _make up._

Jimin men _scroll_ layar ponselnya dan mendesah melihat catatan _make up_ milik Jungkook, ia merasa seperti perempuan dan ia tidak suka itu.

 _Sial, harusnya aku tolak saja pekerjaan ini dulu,_ batinnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **I'M NOT HIM**

 **Chapter 6: Are You Okay?**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, BxB, JiKook/KookMin, VMin, VKook)

(Tokoh bukan milikku pribadi, aku memakai mereka sebagai tokoh sebagai wujud kekagumanku pada mereka. Jika tidak nyaman dengan hal-hal yang kusebutkan di atas, silakan klik _back_. Oh iya, ch ini mengandung banyak _scene_ JiKook/KookMin yang alay tingkat dewa, dimohon kepada pembaca yang nekad melanjutkan membaca agar menyiapkan kantong plastik, takutnya malah gumoh di tengah-tengah cerita. Juga banyak hal-hal tidak penting seputar per _make-up_ -an, maafkan aku yang jelasin agak detail di bagian itu karena aku merasa tidak semua pembaca bakal paham sama apa yang aku tulis, tapi boleh skip aja kalau pusing atau tidak suka XD)

(Warn: Alur lambat tapi kalau kalian jeli dan punya ingatan kuat, kalian akan sadar bahwa semua hal yang kutulis nantinya saling berkaitan)

 _Happy reading!_

x

x

"Setelah ini kita akan mampir ke _supermarket_ , ada beberapa kebutuhan yang Bibi Yeon titipkan padaku tadi." Ucap Seokjin setelah mereka keluar dari salah satu _counter make up._

Jimin hanya tergugu menatap _paper bag_ ditangannya, tidak sampai 10 produk namun uang yang dikeluarkan sampai 3 juta won, jika ia jadi Jungkook ia pasti akan menolak mengeluarkan uang sebanyak ini hanya untuk _make up._

"Tapi kakiku pegal," erang Yoongi, "sudah hampir tiga jam kita berjalan-jalan. Aku juga bosan sekali."

Jungkook yang mengenakan masker berwarna hitam menggumam kecil, "Belilah sesuatu, _Hyung._ 'Kan aku sudah bilang."

Yoongi menatap Jungkook meremehkan, "Dibelikan oleh anak kecil sepertimu? Mau disimpan di mana harga diriku?"

Jungkook mendecak sebal, sudah biasa ia menerima anggapan seolah ia masih bocah yang harus dijaga 24 jam oleh Yoongi, "Kalau begitu belikan aku sesuatu."

Yoongi berjalan cepat, seolah tuli, "Ayo beli _ice cream_! Jungkook yang bayar."

Nah benar 'kan, dia memang berpura-pura tuli.

"Mau _ice cream_ rasa apa?" Tanya Luhan sembari menerima satu sendok kecil _ice_ _cream_ rasa _choco-hazelnut_ dari petugas _counter_ _ice cream_ , "Ini enak. Hei, aku mau ini saja."

Mata Jungkook berbinar seperti bocah ketika tubuhnya mendekat ke arah _freezer_ dengan kaca bening, memperlihatkan _ice_ _cream_ berwarna-warni berbagai rasa. Seperti anak kecil pula ia menunjuk beberapa _ice cream_ dan menerima satu sendok kecil untuk mencicipinya, "Rasa _mint_ nya juga enak, aku mau itu saja." Seperti biasa pula, ia gemar mencoba rasa baru.

Jimin masih terdiam dan memandang ke lain arah, jelas ia lelah dan ingin pulang saja, namun Luhan menepuk bahunya, "Mau rasa apa Jimin- _ah_?" Tanyanya.

" _Green tea._ " Jawab Jimin singkat.

Dan Namjoon menimpali cepat, "Jungkook paling tidak suka _green tea_ , iyakan Kook?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan melepeh, "Rasa paling tidak enak."

Tanpa sadar membuat Jimin terkikik melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang melepeh lucu, "Aku justru paling suka _green tea._ "

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin menekan _icon_ panggilan di ponselnya berkali-kali, mereka tidak sadar Jungkook tertinggal. Dan kini mereka terpisah dari Jungkook, Seokjin yang paling panik ketika sadar Jungkook tidak ada bersama mereka padahal tadinya ia melihat Namjoon tengah bicara dengan Jungkook.

"Tadi Jungkook bersamamu!" Pekiknya sebal.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Bukankah harusnya sebagai _manager, Hyung_ lebih memperhatikannya?" Balas Namjoon 'tak kalah sebal.

"Lalu kau apa? Kau _asisten_ _manager_ ku." Tentunya Seokjin 'tak kalah meradang, ia tidak bisa tenang. Khawatir jika ada orang yang menyadari Jungkook padahal tadi mereka sengaja membiarkan Jungkook berjalan paling belakang agar identitasnya sedikit tersamarkan selama ia tengah memakan _ice_ _cream_ nya.

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah." Lerai Yoongi. Mencoba untuk tidak panik meski sebenarnya ia merasa seperti hampir buang air kecil di celana saking takutnya. _Mall_ ini sungguh luas dan cukup ramai, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jungkook terpisah. Ia yang paling tahu mengenai Jungkook, termasuk ia yang sering _tantrum_ jika berada di tempat ramai tanpa orang yang dikenalinya.

 _Ia tahu semua masa lalu Jungkook, lebih dari siapapun._

Dan Jimin 'tak kalah panik, ia menekan nomor Jungkook yang tidak dapat dihubungi, "Sial, ponselku tidak mendapat _signal_."

Luhan tengah meminta _password_ _wifi_ kepada salah satu petugas keamanan _mall_ karena tidak mungkin ia melaporkan hilangnya Jungkook dan membiarkan petugas _information_ _mall_ mem _paging_ berita panggilan untuk Jungkook yang akan didengar seisi _mall_ , mereka bisa dalam masalah jika sampai pengunjung _mall_ ini tahu ada Jungkook di sini mengingat kepopulerannya sedang begitu menanjak belakangan ini. Mereka tidak bisa mengambil resiko sebesar itu.

Luhan mendekat dengan paras pucat, " _Kakao_ -nya tidak _online_. Ia pasti kehilangan _signal_ dan belum meminta _password_ _wifi_ _mall_ ini tadi."

Seokjin meremat sebelah kepalanya, "Sial. Harusnya tadi kubiarkan Pak Jang ikut."

Jungkook pribadi lah yang meminta pada Pak Jang agar tidak ada satupun petugas keamanan yang mengikutinya, ia bilang ia ingin bersenang-senang di _mall_. Ia bilang, ia aman bersama _Hyung-hyung_ nya. Namun apa yang terjadi kini? Ia justru hilang.

Namjoon mendekat dan menepuk bahu Seokjin, "Maaf karena tadi aku berteriak padamu, _Hyung_." Ucapnya tulus, "bagaimana kalau kita berpencar?"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat, "Aku setuju. Aku yakin Jungkook tidak mungkin naik atau turun lantai, ia pasti masih ada di lantai ini."

Dengan mata terpejam salah satunya Seokjin berujar, menunjuk bagian _mall_ yang terpisah dalam dua bagian dengan bagian tengah lebar mempertontonkan _atrium_ di lantai _ground_ , "Luhan kau cari di sebelah kiri, Yoongi kau ke kanan. Aku dan Namjoon akan ke _mall_ seberang, kau ke kiri Joon biar aku yang ke kanan," ujarnya, _mall_ ini memang terdiri dari 2 gedung yang dihubungkan dengan jembatan kaca bening transparan di lantai 1 dan mereka membeli _ice cream_ di _mall_ seberang, "Jimin kau cari di jembatan."

Tanpa banyak bertanya mereka segera berpisah.

Jimin mencari di sekitar jembatan, jembatan ini cukup ramai mengingat tempatnya yang unik membuat banyak orang datang ke _mall_ ini hanya untuk sekedar berfoto di jembatan kacanya dan entah mengapa Jimin yakin sekali Jungkook hilang di sekitar sini. Padatnya pengunjung di jembatan pasti membuat Jungkook tertinggal.

Ia berlari kecil, beberapa kali menepuk bahu pria yang mengenakan pakaian putih, _siapa tahu Jungkook._ Dan pada akhirnya ia harus membungkuk kecil, mengucap maaf karena salah orang.

Jimin beberapa kali harus menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Jika aku jadi dia, apa yang akan kulakukan?" Bisik Jimin sembari berpikir keras.

Jika saja Jungkook tidak memiliki _panic-_ _disorder_ di tempat di mana tidak orang yang dikenalinya, ia yakin Jungkook tinggal menemui petugas informasi dan memintanya mem _paging_ namanya atau nama Luhan yang tidak begitu dikenal publik dan masalah akan selesai. Tetapi ini Jungkook yang mudah panik jika merasa sendirian di tempat yang tidak membuatnya merasa aman.

Jimin terus berpikir, jika ia jadi Jungkook apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Jimin melihat ponselnya yang masih tidak mengedipkan nama siapapun, ia masih berpikir dan sedikit ngeri membayangkan Jungkook yang mungkin kini tengah ketakutan, ia yang mungkin tengah mencoba untuk tidak panik ketika perasaan itu justru kuat menghantamnya, ia yakin Jungkook tidak akan gegabah dan membiarkan dirinya ketakutan di depan publik …

 _… tunggu._

Jimin segera berlari lebih cepat.

Jika ia jadi Jungkook, ia akan mencari tempat di mana tidak banyak orang, sehingga kemungkinan identitasnya diketahui di hadapan orang banyak apalagi dalam keadaannya yang tidak stabil. Ia yakin, Jungkook pasti mencari toilet.

"Kau harus kuat, Bocah Sial." Bisiknya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook mencengkram dadanya yang bertalu-talu, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, kepalanya pening luar biasa karena berusaha menahan teriakannya.

Ia takut.

Ia hanya berniat membuang _cup_ bekas _ice_ _cream_ nya di lorong sebelum masuk ke jembatan, dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia tidak melihat _Hyung-_ _Hyung_ nya. Jungkook berlari, mencoba mencari sebelum rasa takut itu datang, mencengkramnya kuat. Membuat kakinya seolah terpasung melihat begitu banyak manusia―tidak satupun dikenalinya.

Ia merasa akan ada tangan yang mencengkram rahangnya dan membuatnya meminum racun. Ia merasa akan ada kepalan yang menghantam pelipisnya. Ia seolah melihat Paman itu di mana-mana.

Maka ia segera berlari, mencari tempat yang lebih sepi dan mencoba menghubungi _Hyung_ nya. Sayangnya, ponselnya kehilangan _signal._

" _Hyung_." Geritnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut.

"Tolong aku, _Hyung_."

Air matanya merebak. Turun seumpama hujan di bulan Desember, tubuhnya terguncang dan ia takut sekali.

Dengan tertatih ia mendekat ke arah pintu, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu, menahannya dengan kuat, "Jangan buka pintunya, Paman." Bisiknya ngeri. Ingatannya terbang pada Jungkook usia 7.

Ia ingin menjerit. Namun ia ingat siapa dia, bagaimana posisinya sekarang, maka sekuat tenaga Jungkook mencoba mengendalikan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Sebelum langkah kaki terburu terdengar dan suara itu memekik.

"Kookie!"

Ia kenal suara itu.

"Kookie kau ada di sini?" Pekiknya sekali lagi.

Ia mendengar suara itu meminta maaf entah pada siapa, mungkin merasa tidak enak karena berteriak di dalam toilet.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Jungkook lemah, nyaris 'tak bersuara, " _Hyung_."

Ia mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu menjauh.

Jungkook menggeleng frustasi, "Jangan pergi. Kumohon jangan pergi."

Ia masih 'tak mampu bersuara.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin membuka pintu toilet pria dan melihat ke dalamnya yang cukup sepi, "Kookie." Panggilnya.

Tidak mungkin ia memanggil Jungkook dengan nama aslinya, khawatir akan ada orang yang menyadarinya meski sesungguhnya banyak orang bernama _Jungkook_ di Korea, namun Jimin tidak mau mengambil resiko meski sekecil biji jagung sekalipun.

"Kookie, kau ada di sini?" Sekali lagi.

Seorang pria yang tengah buang air kecil di _urinoir_ menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan terganggu yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Maaf." Bisik Jimin pada orang itu sembari menunduk kecil yang sayangnya tidak dibalas apapun.

Jimin bersiap meninggalkan toilet ketika pria itu berjalan ke luar, ia pun bersiap untuk mencari di toilet-toilet lainnya sebelum ia mendengar pintu yang dipukul samar.

Tidak keras namun Jimin mendengarnya.

Sekali lagi terdengar, kali ini lebih lirih.

Jimin tahu ini konyol, tetapi perasaannya mendadak bimbang, _mungkinkah Jungkook?_

"Kookie?" Panggilnya pelan di hadapan bilik toilet nomor 3 yang tertutup rapat.

Pintu itu dipukul pelan, Jimin menajamkan pendengarnnya dan mendengar suara lemah Jungkook memanggil.

"Kook? Itukah kau?" Tanyanya sembari meraih gagang pintu yang sayangnya terkunci, "Buka pintunya." Pintanya.

Ketika Jimin mendengar bunyi klik kecil, ia segera membuka pintu dan menemukan Jungkook dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Matanya memerah dengan wajah basah karena air mata, rambut dan kemejanya basah karena keringat dan ekspresinya yang menyiratkan luka yang mendalam.

Jimin hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatnya melihat Jungkook, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan menutup pintu cepat―khawatir akan ada orang yang melihat Jungkook dalam keadaan yang seharusnya tidak dilihat publik.

"Astaga, Kook." Desaunya.

Ia ragu untuk mendekat, khawatir Jungkook akan menjerit. Namun melihat Jungkook yang nyaris limbung dari dudukan toilet yang tertutup membuatnya refleks mendekat dan menyangga tubuh Jungkook dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau oke?" Pertanyaan bodoh.

Tentunya Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia malah menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan yang digigit kuat dan menggeleng.

Jimin berusaha mengenyahkan jemari Jungkook dari gigitan geliginya, "Jangan."

Dan ia teringat pada Jungkook yang sempat kehilangan kendali tempo hari di mana Taehyung menenangkannya dengan pelukan. Jimin tidak yakin apakah akan berhasil namun akhirnya ia merundukkan tubuhnya dan meraih bahu Jungkook yang bergetar dan basah juga dingin di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jangan takut, a-ada aku." Ucap Jimin terbata sembari mencoba menarik lepas jemari Jungkook, "jangan digigit, Kook. Nanti kau terluka."

Masih belum berhasil membuat Jungkook melepas gigitannya meski sebelah lengannya meraih pinggang Jimin rapat dengan tubuhnya.

Jimin merasa gugup karena tubuhnya berkeringat, seperti kerasukan ia berlari memasuki banyak toilet di dalam _mall_ ini. Sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena khawatir aroma keringatnya membuat Jungkook tidak nyaman.

Jimin melarikan sebelah tangannya ke belakang kepala Jungkook, mengusapnya hingga setengah punggung sebelum mengulanginya lagi, setidaknya ia akan mencoba, "Aku tidak mau kau terluka, Kook. Lepaskan gigitanmu."

Berhasil.

Jungkook melepas jemarinya yang mulai memerah, biru dibeberapa sisi dan lecet hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Jimin mengusap jemari Jungkook yang berbekas gigitannya sendiri, mengabaikan perasaan enggan karena jemarinya yang basah entah karena liur, airmata atau keringat Jungkook. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan jemari itu ke pinggangnya sendiri, membuat Jungkook mendekapnya erat dengan kekuataan yang membuatnya sulit bernapas hingga sesak.

"Gigit saja bajuku." Bisik Jimin.

Dan Jungkook menurut, ia menggigit baju di bagian dada Jimin dan menjerit tertahan di sela-sela gigitan.

Entah mengapa melihat Jungkook seperti ini membuat Jimin merasa matanya panas, " _Hyung_ , aku menemukan Jungkook." Ujarnya dengan ponsel menempel di sisi wajah, "Iya. Kami ada di toilet utara, dekat _showroom_ _Puma_ , di toilet bilik nomor tiga. Iya, _Hyung_."

Panggilan diputus dan Jimin mendekap Jungkook erat sembari mengusapi kepala bagian belakangnya, "Kendalikan dirimu, Kook." Geritnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa bukan hanya pakaian yang dikenakannya yang digigit kuat, tetapi hatinya juga.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Setelah kejadian itu, Jungkook menjadi semakin jarang membuat Jimin kesal. Malah terkesan menghindari. Dulu sebelum Jungkook seperti itu, Jimin sempat berharap Jungkook akan berhenti membuatnya kesal, namun setelah Jungkook berhenti justru membuat Jimin merasa seperti, _entahlah_ , ini aneh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi duduk di kursi lain yang ada di dekat kolam, "Tidak ada, _Hyung_." Jawabnya singkat.

Jimin sedang tidak punya banyak kegiatan, hari ini Jungkook hanya menjalani satu latihan vokal sebelum Jimin bisa pulang dan tidur meringkuk di dalam kamarnya yang pengap. Saat ini mereka tengah istirahat makan siang dan entah mengapa Jimin yang duduk di tepian kolam mendapati Yoongi dengan piyama biru tua dengan mata masih setengah terpejam telah ikut duduk di sampingnya, padahal biasanya Yoongi akan tidur sampai jam makan siang terlewat.

Ia membawa buku bersampul biru gelap yang biasanya selalu Jimin lihat Yoongi gurat permukannya menggunakan pena. Mungkin menulis lirik lagu, mungkin juga merangkai melodi.

Shiro yang ada di atas pangkuan Jimin mengeliat, membuat Yoongi ingin enyah namun ia mengatur ekspresinya dengan sedemikian baik sehingga Jimin tidak menyadari ketakutannya pada hewan berrambut tebal itu.

"Kau mau digendong Yoongi _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin sembari mengelus puncak kepala Shiro.

Demi apapun, Yoongi mulai menyesal menemani Jimin duduk di sini. Ia siap undur diri sebelum Jimin berbisik pelan melihat Shiro yang semakin manja mengusakkan kepalanya di telapak tangan Jimin, "Tidak mau ya?"

Yoongi pikir mungkin ini adalah kesempatan, "Shiro tidak mau, Jimin- _ah_ , dia pasti rindu padamu."

Ucapan Yoongi membuat senyum Jimin mengembang, "Sepertinya begitu," ucap Jimin, "tumben _Hyung_ sudah bangun."

Yoongi menguap lebar, "Aku ingin menemanimu duduk."

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menuntut kelanjutan.

"Aku melihatmu dari kamarku, kau seperti jomlo merana." Kelakarnya.

Jimin memaksakan tawa kecil, meski tidak lucu namun ia harus menghargai usaha Yoongi melawak, bukan? Mengingat biasanya yang ia dengar keluar dari mulut Yoongi hanya gerutuan, kalimat bernada malas atau justru kuap yang kelewat lebar.

"Aku memang jomlo." Ucap Jimin acuh 'tak acuh.

Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum separuh, miring sedikit namun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, "Sedih sekali."

"Seperti _Hyung_ punya saja." Balas Jimin.

Dan Yoongi terkekeh pelan sebelum Jimin melirik ponselnya di atas meja mengedip, satu _chat_ masuk.

Melihat _wallpaper_ ponsel Jimin membuat Yoongi mengerutkan kening, "Ahn Jina?" Tanyanya dengan memainkan nada ucapannya.

Jimin meraih ponselnya cepat dengan senyum malu-malu, " _Hyung_ tahu Ahn Jina?" Tanyanya kelewat antusias.

Melihat mata Jimin yang berbinar membuat Yoongi merasa berbagai perasaan menyergapnya bersamaan, "Tentu. Dia 'kan anggota _girlband_ terkenal."

Jimin mengangguk, benar-benar setuju bahwa Jina adalah anggota _girlband_ terkenal―sekaligus hebat, luar biasa, cantik, _kalau ia boleh menambahi._

"Kau mengidolakannya?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum malu-malu, "Ya, sangat. Sedari dulu," ia menunjukkan foto Jina di ponselnya, "aku bahkan punya fotonya sampai ribuan. Tapi aku bukan _sasaeng_ , aku ini _fanboy_. _Extra fanboy_."

"Kau seperti siap untuk memacarinya kapanpun." Komentar Yoongi.

Jimin hanya tertawa pelan, "Itu kalau dia mau padaku, _Hyung_ ," dan Jimin melarikan pandangannya ke angkasa seperti seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta, "aku mengidolakannya sejak masih kuliah, dan aku tidak muluk-muluk menginginkan kekasih sepertinya, ia terlalu sempurna."

Tanpa diduga Yoongi juga melarikan pandangannya ke angkasa, "Semua orang berhak jatuh cinta, Jimin- _ah_. Siapapun itu dan pada siapapun."

Shiro di dalam pangkuan Jimin mengeong, mencari perhatian, "Aku sepemikiran denganmu, _Hyung_."

Yoongi pikir, mungkin memang belum saatnya siapapun tahu tentang perasaannya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang tengah berbicara dengan Jimin dengan pandangan enggan, entah mengapa belakangan ia enggan menganggu Jimin. Separuh malas, separuhnya lagi malu karena terlihat lemah di hadapan Jimin, _ah bagaimana bisa ia menjaga Jimin jika ditinggal sendirian saja membuatnya hampir menangis menjerit-jerit?_

Tunggu, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

Ia menusuk sayuran di atas piringnya dengan sebal, tidak berselera untuk memakannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jungkook terkejut melihat Namjoon tiba-tiba sudah ada di sisinya.

"Tidak."

"Kau suka pada Jimin?" Kejar Namjoon.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening sembari menyilangkan tangan, "Tidak mungkin."

Namjoon tertawa dan Jungkook merasa semakin gugup. Jika Yoongi mampu membaca hatinya seperti membaca buku pelajaran, maka Namjoon dan otak jeniusnya mampu menebak isi hatinya seperti ia yang bisa memahami satu buku penuh hanya dari melihat garis besarnya.

"Yang kulihat kau seperti itu."

 _Nah, terkutuklah Namjoon dan otak jeniusnya itu._

Maka Jungkook hanya membuang napas keras sembari memalingkan muka, "Jangan beritahu siapapun."

Dan Namjoon mengulum senyum, bahkan tanpa diberitahu pun ia yakin yang lain tahu Jungkook menyukai Jimin karena anak itu begitu mudah dibaca. Dari sikap awalnya pun terlihat jelas Jungkook mengganggu Jimin hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

 _Seperti Anak SMP,_ Namjoon pikir. Namun begitulah adanya Jungkook dan otaknya yang tidak berkembang di masalah percintaan. Sayangnya, Jimin pun terlihat bodoh masalah cinta.

"Tidak akan, Kook- _ah_ ," balas Namjoon cepat, "tapi sepertinya dia cukup dekat dengan Yoongi _Hyung_."

Dan Jungkook mendesis cepat, "Bukan seperti, tapi memang iya. Bahkan Yoongi _Hyung_ selalu membelanya, jangan-jangan Yoongi _Hyung_ suka pada Jimin?"

Namjoon mencubit dagu, ia ragu jika itu Yoongi. Sepertinya Yoongi membela Jimin karena kasihan, mungkin juga karena menganggapnya teman, tetapi terkadang Namjoon pun melihatnya seperti itu adalah perasaan suka.

Jangan salahkan dia, mereka bersama hampir setiap hari dua bulan terakhir ini, wajar jika pikirannya melanglang buana setiap melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Tapi aku ragu Yoongi _Hyung_ suka pada Jimin, Kook- _ah_." Namjoon duduk di samping Jungkook dan merangkulnya akrab, "namun jika ia memang suka, ini berarti perjuangan antar dua orang pria."

Alis Jungkook terangkat, bertanya tanpa kata.

"Jika Yoongi seperti itu untuk membuat Jimin suka padanya, maka kau juga harus bersikap seperti itu bukannya malah membuat Jimin sebal,"

Jungkook bersiap memprotes namun Namjoon menekan bibirnya dengan telunjuk, "Kubilang kau ini payah urusan cinta. Bukan begitu caranya membuat seseorang menyukaimu."

Jungkook ingin berkata bahwa ia melakukan semua itu bukan untuk membuat Jimin menyukainya, namun memang seperti itulah sifatnya pada orang yang ia sukai.

"Beruntunglah kau kenal denganku, Namjoonie si Dewa Asmara. Akan kubuat Jimin jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu sekarang juga." Bisik Namjoon dengan mata mengilat yang membuat rambut di leher Jungkook meremang, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Itu pun kalau Jimin sungguh seorang _gay_."

Jungkook sukses memucat dalam rangkulan Namjoon yang mengerat dan seringainya yang mengembang menyeramkan.

Jungkook pikir, hal buruk mungkin akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 _Aku pasti sudah gila,_ pikir Jungkook.

Kini di hadapannya ada Jimin dengan tangan memegang kamera dan Seokjin duduk di sampingnya kini tengah memetik dawai gitar, sibuk mencari nada sembari memutar pasak yang menjadi penala dawai.

Sesungguhnya Jimin merasa heran karena Seokjin datang dan memintanya merekam, padahal biasanya Seokjin-lah yang memegang kamera dan merekam kegiatan Jungkook.

Namun karena Seokjin berkata bahwa kali ini ia akan ikut direkam, maka Jimin hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan karena Jimin dengan santainya menempatkan Shiro yang tertidur di atas pangkuannya.

Jungkook merasa semakin gugup ketika Seokjin mengangguk. Ia memetik dawai dan nada pun tercipta, Jungkook memejamkan mata dan memegang _microphone_ di tangannya erat-erat.

 _"Matamu melemahkanku."_

Dan Jimin mendecak, luar biasa sekali suara Jungkook. Berpadu dengan lagu berbahasa yang ia tahu berasal dari Indonesia, ah bekerja bersama Jungkook membuatnya lumayan update musik-musik terbaru yang ada di dunia. Dan ia pun tahu persis makna lagu yang sering dinyanyikan tetangga kamar kostnya yang memang kebetulan berasal dari salah satu kota di Indonesia.

 _"Saat pertama kali kulihatmu."_

Jungkook masih memejamkan mata, tangan kanannya yang memegang _microphone_ bergetar halus, ia gugup luar biasa. Bahkan ia kesulitan mengontrol nada yang keluar dari mulutnya agar tidak bergoyang, goyah dan berakhir _fals_. Tangan kanannya memegang setangkai mawar berwarna merah.

 _"Dan jujur, kutak pernah merasa, kutak pernah merasa begini."_

Sepanjang lagu Jungkook masih memejamkan mata, membiarkan suaranya yang lembut bersatu padu bersama petikan dawai gitar yang Seokjin petik dengan kepala menggeleng-geleng, berusaha terlihat tengah menikmati padahal sebenarnya hatinya juga sama gugupnya dengan Jungkook. Apalagi mengingat bagian _reffrain_ yang tadi dibicarakannya bersama Namjoon dan Jungkook.

Dan Jimin hampir, _sekali lagi hampir_ , ia hampir saja menjatuhkan kamera mahal yang dipegangnya saking terkejutnya ia melihat Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menari sembari menyanyikan bagian _reffrain_ nya.

 _"Dari matamu, matamu kumulai jatuh cinta."_

Seokjin tidak bisa menahan senyuman gelinya melihat mulut Jimin yang terbuka lebar dan Jungkook yang menari sembari menatap langit-langit ruangan, tidak mendapat cukup nyali untuk menatap ke depan.

Namun hal itu justru membuat tariannya terlihat semakin konyol.

Tubuhnya bergerak kiri-kanan sembari tangan kanannya membuat gerakan menusuk menggunakan mawar.

 _"Kumelihat, melihat, ada bayangnya. Dari mata kau buatku jatuh,"_

Ia berdiri di tempatnya dan kali ini menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tangkai mawar yang melintang di depan dada. Lalu kembali bergerak kiri-kanan dengan tangkai mawar menusuk-nusuk udara.

Ada Yoongi yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengintip di balik kaca jendela, dan berusaha menahan tawanya yang siap meledak kapan saja melihat Jungkook dan tarian bodohnya.

 _"Jatuh terus, jatuh ke hati."_

Jimin ingat persis, tarian yang ditarikan Jungkook adalah tarian yang ditarikan Taehyung di film yang dibintanginya setengah tahun lalu, _Hwarang._

Jimin pun kesulitan menahan tawanya, namun ia berusaha keras karena takut Jungkook tersinggung mendengar ia tertawa pun ia tidak mau membuat rekaman yang Jungkook bilang akan diunggahnya ke akun _youtube_ nya.

Maka ketika lagu selesai dan Jungkook menunduk hormat sebelum berlari dengan wajah merah padam, _tawa Jimin dan Yoongi pecah bersamaan._

Bahkan Seokjin sampai berguling di lantai dengan tangan memegangi perutnya yang kram menahan tawa.

Di pojok ruangan ada Namjoon yang tengah mencubit dagunya sendiri, sepertinya akan berhasil. Atau mungkin gagal total?

 _Entah._

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

 **extra scene**

"Jadi bagaimana, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya cepat, "Kau ingat Hyerim? Anak _trainee_ _Jeon J._ yang bahkan menangis meraung-raung memintaku menjadikannya kekasih?"

Jungkook mencoba mengingat. _Hyerim. Hyerim. Hyerim yang mana, ya?_

Lalu ia teringat pada Hyerim, gadis manis berusia 19 tahun dengan rambut pendek yang menangis sembari memegangi siku Namjoon dan memohon untuk dijadikan kekasih tepat ketika Namjoon tampil bersamanya di _Just One Day_ di depan direksi.

"Oh iya, aku ingat."

Namjoon tersenyum bangga, "Sampai sekarang ia masih tergila-gila padaku hanya karena aku pernah menyanyikan lagu _Beautiful_ yang belum selesai di hadapannya tanpa sengaja."

Lagu _Beautiful_ yang terdapat di albumnya memang Namjoon lah penciptanya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

Namjoon menunjukan layar ponselnya dan memekik, "Kita buat Jimin jatuh cinta padamu dengan lagu!"

Jungkook menepis lengan Namjoon, "Tidak akan berhasil, _Hyung_."

Namjoon 'tak kehilangan akal, "Kalau Jimin menyanyikan lagu khusus untukmu kau senang tidak?"

"Tentu saja!"

Namjoon menjentikkan jari mendengar jawaban spontan Jungkook, "Nah itu."

Ia merangkul bahu Jungkook sembari menunjukkan ponselnya, "Ini lagu yang bagus. Kau hafalkan liriknya. Biar aku bicara pada Seokjin _Hyung_ mengenai langkah selanjutnya."

Jungkook melihat _video_ yang ada di layar ponsel Namjoon dan mulai mengikuti lirik yang terdapat di bagian bawah. Sementara Namjoon sudah berlari ke luar ruangan mencari Seokjin.

"Ah, Jungkook!"

Jungkook hampir saja melemparkan ponsel Namjoon saking terkejutnya mendengar panggilan keras Namjoon dan kepalanya yang menyembul di sela pintu.

"Menarilah di bagaian _reffrain_." Ujarnya.

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, "Kurasa tidak."

"Hei," Namjoon membuat kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dengan tangan menggapai-gapai, tubuhnya menggelepar seperti ikan diangkat dari dalam air, "menarilah seperti ini. Buat Jimin semakin terpesona."

"Tidak mau." Tentu karena tarian Namjoon yang terlihat buruk―hanya menggelepar seperti itu.

"Aih," Namjoon mendecak, "pokoknya kau harus menari. Aku akan berdiskusi dengan Seokjin _Hyung_ tarian seperti apa yang cocok untuk lagu itu."

Jungkook menghela napas, percuma membantah ucapan Namjoon yang tengah bersemangat, "Terserah. Tapi jangan beritahu dia apapun."

Hanya ibu jari yang diacungkan Namjoon yang membalas ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali menatap ponsel Namjoon dan mulai menyanyi sembari mencoba mengingat-ingat lirik lagunya.

Jika memang Hyerim jatuh cinta pada Namjoon sampai menangis seheboh itu dan memohon agar dijadikan kekasih, Jungkook pikir _mungkin Jimin juga._

Membayangkan Jimin akan menangis sembari memegangi sikunya dan memohon membuat pipi Jungkook bersemu merah jambu.

"Sial, dia pasti imut sekali kalau memohon seperti itu."

 **x**

 **x**

 **the real tbc**

 **x**

 **x**

 **A/N** : (Warn: bahasa non baku, curhat di sana-sini)

Well, halo semuanya. Ada yang kangen sama FF alay ini? Akhirnya aku lanjut juga hoho Oh iya demi apa aku geli banget liat tarian Hwarang itu huhu TT masa prajurit narinya begitu? (tapi cuma yang mereka jalan kiri-kanan sambil nusuk-nusukin pedang. Bagian yang ada saltonya aku kagum loh, seriusan)

Mengenai ch lalu, untuk yang racun kenapa Jungkook engga mati? Hm, ini bakalan jadi dongeng. Aku dulu waktu TK pernah minum racun serangga, Guys. Seriusan. Jadi waktu itu tetanggaku habis nyemprot padi di sawahnya pakai racun hama, nah ternyata racunnya ga habis. Sama dia sisa racunnya dimasukin ke dalem botol bekas spr*te, dan waktu aku bilang aku haus waktu maen sama anaknya kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Yep. Aku minum air yang ada di dalem botol spr*te itu, anak kecil liat botol spr*te biar dikata baunya kaya apa juga tetep aja pikirannya "asyik ada spr*te" (oon emang aku mah huhu) Aku ga inget persis sih, cuma kata Papaku abis itu aku muntah-muntah dan berbusa sedikit. Tapi aku selamet kok, hidup sampai sekarang ha ha (meski sempet nginep beberapa hari di RS, katanya.)

Nah untuk ch lalu, racun serangga itu biasanya warnanya kekuningan (ga bisa sebut merk kan? Anggap saja merknya Pasta*) sebelum dipakai harus dicampur air dengan volume tertentu, nanti hasil campurannya airnya warnanya bening. Di ch lalu aku sebut air yang diminum Jungkook warnanya bening cuma baunya menyengat 'kan? Anggaplah si Paman itu udah nyampur racunnya sama air putih, persis cara penggunaan racun serangga yang musti dicampur air sebelum digunakan buat basmi serangga. Terus Jungkook kan dipaksa minum, jadi air yang masuk ke dalem tubuhnya relatif sedikit (kan dipaksa gitu). Lalu tubuh kita ini unik loh, kalau ada benda yang dianggap berbahaya masuk ke dalam lambung, otomatis semua isi lambung kita bakal dimuntahin. Bahkan sampai benar-benar habis dan yang keluar cuma lendir. Jadi dosis racun yang masuk ke dalam aliran darah juga relatif sedikit, juga ada hati yang bekerja buat menetralisir racun bareng sama ginjal yang nyaring darah. Aey, sistem pertahanan tubuh manusia memang luar biasa.

Jadi anggaplah aku yang sengaja minum aja ga mati masa Jungkook yang dipaksa minum mati sih? (Oke penjelasan ngawur) tapi anggaplah dosis racun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Jungkook kecil dan dia cepet diselametin, atau kalau masih berasa janggal sama penjelasan sekaligus pengalamannya: anggap aja dia pemeran utama cerita, masa mati di awal? Tamat dong ceritanya. (abaikan author sableng ini)

Apa bedanya reviewer yang namanya aku **bold** sama _italic_? Ga ada bedanya kok. Biar lucu aja ganjil sama genapnya aku bedain ho ho

Konfliknya belum kelihatan karena belum ada kaitannya sama judul? Yep. Memang belum aku masukin konflik utamanya yang memang berkaitan dengan judul, sejauh ini aku baru masukin konflik ecek-eceknya.

Buat yang gemes sama ch kemarin, ini kubikin lebih gemes lagi XD

Untuk yang lainnya, terima kasih banyak atas review dan semangatnya. Ini sudah kulanjut kok.

Selesai tanggapannya yeyeye~~

Terima kasih untuk yang menyempatkan mereview di ch lalu:

 **bxjkv** , _avis alfi_ , **ViScarlett** , _Tyongie_ , **Gummysmiled** , _auliaMRQ_ , **Monday Kid** , _audriepramesthi_ , **pisang69** , _applecrushx_ , **Park RinHyun - Uchiha** , _PikaaChuu_ , **Jimiestry** , _nueljyp_ , **_mingyao_** , _ichikawa_ _haru_. ( _Love you, Bae._ Baris sana, kuciyum satu-satu)

 _Yours,_

 _December D._


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Dance

Jungkook tengah menonton video Jimin yang bernyanyi bersama Seokjin dan Taehyung menggunakan _earphone_ di kamarnya. Jam weker di atas nakasnya menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Sesekali bibirnya terangkat melihat Jimin yang malu-malu bernyanyi atau jemarinya yang bergetar samar, namun mendengar nyanyian Jimin membuat Jungkook sadar: _Jimin bukan hanya bisa bernyanyi, tetapi ia memiliki bakat dalam bernyanyi._

Jungkook pikir apa yang pernah diutarakan Seokjin ketika melihat _resume_ yang Jimin berikan padanya, merupakan sesuatu yang aneh pria dengan bakat seperti Jimin berakhir dengan bekerja di depan komputer dan memanipulasi _budget_.

Apalagi jika teringat pada jurusannya ketika di SMA, kelas tari modern. Jungkook tidak bodoh untuk berpikir bahwa jurusan di SMA bisa ditentukan oleh muridnya begitu saja, pasti ada testnya dan melihat Jimin lulus dari sana membuat Jungkook yakin _Jimin mampu menari_. Mungkin lebih baik dari tariannya, sayang ia belum pernah melihat Jimin menari. Ia akan mempertimbangkan untuk menantang Jimin menari dan mengoloknya sampai memerah emosi agar mau menerima tantangannya.

 _Tolong ingatkan Jungkook nanti._

Jungkook merasa ada yang berbeda padanya, mengenal Jimin membuatnya merasa ada warna baru di hidupnya. Bukan hanya warna kemuning persahabatan yang menyenangkan, namun juga merah jambu.

Warnanya orang jatuh cinta.

Seperti warna yang dulu sempat Taehyung bawa di hidupnya.

Taehyung.

Mengeja namanya membuat Jungkook teringat pada masa-masa itu.

 **Tok tok!**

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuatnya menghentikan angannya yang mulai mengawang, dengan enggan ia menghentikan video di _macbook_ nya dan berjalan mendekati pintu, mengintip dari lubang yang ada di pintunya.

Keningnya mengerut ketika melihat wajah si pengetuk pintu, _Min Yoongi._

 **x**

 **x**

 **I'M NOT HIM**

 **Chapter 7: Battle Dance**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, BxB, typo(s), JiKook/KookMin, VKook, VMin friendship)

(Tokoh bukan milikku, aku memakai mereka sebagai tokoh karena aku sangat mengagumi mereka semua. Ch ini mengandung banyak scene alay tingkat dewa-lagi. Jika keberatan dengan hakl-hal yang kusebutkan di atas, silakan klik back)

 _Happy reading everyone!_

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook pada akhirnya berakhir dengan duduk di kamarnya bersama Yoongi. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka orang lain selain Seokjin memasuki kamarnya, _termasuk Yoongi._ Dan Yoongi pun sebenarnya enggan berada di kamar Jungkook, ia tahu benar pribadi Jungkook namun ketika ia mengajak Jungkook untuk bicara di studio atau mungkin kamarnya, Jungkook menolak.

Jungkook sendiri yang meminta Yoongi masuk.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook di atas kursi putarnya yang berhadapan dengan _macbook_ yang ada dalam mode _lock_.

Yoongi bimbang, bagaimana ia harus memulai semuanya.

"Ini tentang Jimin."

Rahang Jungkook mengetat, " _Hyung_ suka padanya?" Ucap Jungkook di sela barisan giginya yang mengatup.

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Yoongi terkejut, beberapa detik selanjutnya tawanya pecah dan ia jatuh terbaring di atas ranjang Jungkook sambil memegangi perutnya. Membuat Jungkook memutar pandangan sebal, apa-apaan dengan reaksi Yoongi yang sangat berlebihan itu?

"Astaga, Kookie," Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyeka sudut matanya yang basah karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "kau pikir aku suka pada Jimin?"

Jungkook mempertahankan wajah datarnya, "Terlihat jelas, _Hyungie, pabo._ "

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Yoongi bangkit dan mengunci leher Jungkook dengan kedua lengannya yang kurus, "Panggil aku _pabo_ sekali lagi."

Jungkook meronta, mengucap maaf dan ampun berkali-kali. Meski sebenarnya ia bisa saja melepaskan kuncian Yoongi yang lemas 'tak bertenaga itu, namun setidaknya biarkan ia menghargai kakak sepupunya yang masih saja menganggapnya Jungkook usia lima yang harus dilindungi setiap saat _plus_ dikerjai setiap waktu.

Yoongi melepas kunciannya dan duduk di hadapan Jungkook, mengamati raut Jungkook yang masih sama seperti Jungkook yang dulu, tidak berubah. Yoongi tahu pasti bahwa setelah kejadian mengerikan itu Jungkook tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain, sifatnya yang berubah ketus dan keras seringkali membuat orang-orang menjauhinya. Bahkan seringkali tanpa sadar Jungkook melukai perasaan orang yang tulus berada di sisinya.

Yoongi tahu pasti, karena alasannya tinggal bersama Jungkook masih sama. Bisa dibilang ia mengerti Jungkook lebih dari siapapun, bahkan ia bisa berbangga hati bahwa ia lebih mengerti Jungkook dibandingkan Ibunya sendiri. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Seokjin yang belakangan mulai menggoyahkan posisinya di peringkat atas.

Yoongi tahu, Jungkook hanya bisa tenang oleh orang-orang yang berarti banyak baginya. Selama ini ia hanya tenang di dalam pelukannya, Taehyung dan Ibunya sendiri ketika _tantrum_ nya menghebat hingga ia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Dan melihat Jungkook yang tenang dalam pelukan Jimin minggu lalu membuat Yoongi menduga banyak hal saat ini, "Kau menyukai Jimin 'kan, Kook?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak! Enak saja." Teriaknya keras.

Dan sangkalannya yang berlebihan disertai dengan pandangan terlempar ke samping membuat Yoongi mengulum senyum, "Aku melihatnya dengan jelas."

" _Hyung_ sok tahu." Ketus Jungkook.

Yoongi menghela napas, sadar semuanya tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya, maka ia akan memancing Jungkook sedikit lagi, "Kalau begitu aku harus jujur, aku menyukai Jimin dan kuminta kau berhenti mengganggunya."

"Apa?" Mata Jungkook membulat dengan ekspresi terkejut yang membuat matanya terbelalak lucu.

"Aku berniat mengungkapkan perasaanku esok sore." Pancing Yoongi lebih jauh.

Jungkook membuang pandangannya ke bawah, "Wah, selamat kalau begitu, _Hyung_."

Lalu Yoongi bangkit dan memeluk Jungkook, merasakan tubuh anak itu yang terasa dingin dan menegang juga jantungnya yang bertalu-talu, "Aku hanya memancingmu agar kau mau mengakui perasaanmu, Kook. Aku tidak mau kau seperti waktu itu."

Jungkook terdiam.

Youngi ingat saat itu, ia tahu Jungkook dan Taehyung berteman baik sejak mereka masih kecil. Meski usia Taehyung terpaut dua tahun lebih tua darinya namun mereka cukup akrab mengingat sebelum kejadian itu pun Taehyung sudah mengenal Jungkook karena orangtua keduanya yang bermitra di bisnis yang digelutinya membuat mereka seringkali bertemu untuk urusan bisnis maupun sekedar makan malam bersama.

Yoongi yang ditinggalkan kedua orangtua berpulang ke surga sejak usianya 10 tahun akhirnya dirawat oleh orangtua Jungkook, membuat ia merasa seperti sungguh menjadi kakak dari Jungkook. Ia melihat Jungkook berkembang, ia melihat Jungkook tumbuh, ia melihat Jungkook jatuh cinta dan terluka. _Ia melihat semuanya._

"Aku tidak mengerti." Bisik Jungkook.

Yoongi melepas pelukannya dan mengusap kepala Jungkook penuh kasih, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti dulu."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi, "Jadi _Hyung_ tidak suka pada Jimin?"

"Aku menyukainya," ekspresi Jungkook menyendu lagi, "sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat, sebagai rekan kerja, sebagai kakak pada adiknya."

Yoongi meraih buku bersampul biru tua yang selalu dibawanya, membuka halaman pertamanya pada Jungkook.

Melihatnya membuat Jungkook lebih terkejut lagi sekarang, "Ahn Jina?"

Ada foto Yoongi tengah merangkul seorang wanita yang mengenakan bando telinga _Minnie Mouse_ dan Yoongi mengenakan bando telinga _Mickey Mouse_ , mereka berfoto dengan senyuman lebar di dalam area _photobooth_ taman bermain.

Pandangan Yoongi mengawang, "Aku berkencan dengannya setengah tahun terakhir ini."

Jungkook memekik girang dan memeluk Yoongi erat, "Selamat, _Hyung_. Kau punya kekasih paling cantik di negeri ini."

"Itu hanya ungkapan agar aku tidak mempertimbangkan Jimin." Ujar Yoongi sembari membalas pelukan Jungkook.

"Tidak, Jimin tidak cantik, _Hyung_. Dia indah, dia luar biasa."

Yoongi sadar, Jungkook sungguh takluk dalam pesona Jimin.

"Tapi Kook, aku belum bisa jujur tentang hubunganku ini pada yang lain, terutama Jimin. Jimin sangat mengidolakan Jina, aku yakin dia akan kecewa."

Jungkook diam.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook sudah lama menyukai Taehyung, entah sejak kapan dia tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ketika ia sadar, ia sudah sedemikian jatuh dalam pesona Taehyung, pada kelembutannya memperlakukan Jungkook.

Jungkook pikir, Taehyung sudah luar biasa memesona. Namun lebih memesona lagi ketika malam itu ia menginap di rumah Jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengikuti _casting film_ , saat itu usianya masih 19 tahun.

Jungkook mendukungnya dengan segenap hati. Ia tahu Taehyung senang bermain peran, terlihat dari caranya memuji _acting_ Kim Taehee―ibu kandungnya. Maka Jungkook menyemangati Taehyung malam itu, membiarkan tubuh keduanya rebah di ranjang yang sama dan tertidur berdua.

"Aku ingin sukses di dunia _acting_ , Kook. Aku ingin jadi aktor terkenal."

"Jadilah aktor terkenal, _Hyung_. Aku yakin _Hyung_ pasti akan menjadi aktor hebat suatu hari nanti."

Taehyung tertawa, "Tapi kalau aku masuk dunia _entertainment_ pasti akan sulit menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain."

Jungkook menarik selimutnya hingga ke batas bahu, "Siapa bilang?"

"Bukan teman, Kook. Maksudku konsekunsi jari orang terkenal 'kan memang seperti itu, _scandal_. Dekat dengan si A dikira sedang _dating_ dengan si A, padahal bisa saja cuma teman 'kan?"

"Ya, _Hyung_ benar."

"Aku masih ingin memiki banyak teman tanpa repot memikirkan _scandal_."

Jungkook rasa belum saatnya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya, Taehyung harus sukses dengan perannya dan menjalani semuanya dengan baik tanpa perlu memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada Jungkook setelah tahu tentang perasaan itu.

Jungkook mencintai Taehyung, _sangat_. Ia menggantungkan dirinya di bahu Taehyung, percaya bahwa Taehyung akan menjaganya bahwa Taehyung 'takkan melukainya. Ia percaya bahwa Taehyung pun menyayanginya.

Terasa dari belaiannya di puncak kepalanya dan pelukan hangat yang diberikannya.

Jungkook mencintai Taehyung hingga nyaris gila. Ia memuja Taehyung seperti anjing setia memuja tuannya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Taehyung, Taehyung dan Taehyung.

Bagaimana membahagiakan Taehyung, bagaimana membuat Taehyung tertawa, bagaiamana membuat Taehyung bangga? Bagaimana dan bagaimana lainnya.

3 bulan setelah _shooting_ film pertamanya, meski Taehyung hanya mendapat peran pendukung, ia terlihat luar biasa bahagia.

Maka Jungkook memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

Satu tahun setelahnya, Taehyung mendapatkan peran sebagai tokoh utama drama percintaan. Lawan mainnya seorang aktris cantik yang sama-sama tengah naik daun. Suatu hari ia bercerita pada Jungkook tentang ciuman pertamanya yang ia lakukan bersama lawan mainnya itu. Bagaimana perasaan gugupnya harus mencium orang lain di hadapan orang banyak, bagaimana berdebarnya ia karena itu ciuman pertamanya.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung mulai dekat dengan gadis itu, mereka sering makan malam bersama. Taehyung bilang, _itu caranya membangun chemistry yang lebih kuat lagi._ Namun suatu hari, Jungkook mendengar Taehyung bercerita lebih banyak tentang gadis itu, mudahnya ia berkata bahwa ia akan mendekati aktris yang meski satu tahun lebih tua di atasnya itu. Mudahnya Taehyung bilang hubungan bisa disembunyikan. Mudahnya Taehyung bilang _scandal_ bisa dihindari asal ia hati-hati.

Jungkook tahu, Taehyung jatuh cinta.

Hari itu hujan, ketika Jungkook berdiam diri di taman samping rumahnya, duduk terpekur membiarkan tubuhnya kuyup dan air matanya menyamar bersama hujan. Yoongi datang, membiarkan tubuhnya sama basahnya dan memeluk Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , aku mencintai, Taehyung. Aku mencintainya."

Yoongi mengusap punggung Jungkook yang basah dan dingin, "Kalau begitu katakan padanya, Kookie."

Jungkook menggeleng dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi, "Dia tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, dia normal _Hyung_ , sedangkan aku tidak."

Yoongi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika Jungkook berbisik, "Aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya membalas perasaanku yang tidak normal ini. Tolong pegang janjiku, _Hyung_ , aku akan melupakan perasaanku padanya."

Dan ketika hujan reda, dengan tubuh yang sama-sama basah dan masih lekat dalam peluk, Jungkook mengambil kesimpulan, "Ini hanya kebingunanku 'kan, _Hyung_? Karena aku tidak punya teman wanita, karena aku salah mengartikan kebaikan Taehyung. Aku pasti bisa melupakan perasaan yang tidak benar ini, 'kan, _Hyung_? Aku normal 'kan, _Hyung_?" Geritnya dengan air mata berderai menjejaki pipi.

"Kau normal, Kook. Kau normal."

Setelah hari itu, Jungkook mencoba segala cara untuk membunuh cintanya yang berakhir dengan ia nyaris membunuh seluruh kebaikan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Sifatnya berubah menjadi sombong dan arogan. Kata-katanya pedas dan wajahnya ketus, sedikit mirip dengan Yoongi. Namun Yoongi tidak arogan, ia tidak sombong. Ia hanya terlalu lugas dan apa adanya, membuat orang-orang yang belum mengenalnya akan berkata bahwa Yoongi pria yang tidak ramah: _sayangnya mereka salah._

Sedangkan Jungkook? Wajahnya terlihat ramah, senyumnya indah, namun sifatnya tidak seperti itu. Semua yang ia tunjukan di hadapan kamera hanya sandiwara. Ramah yang pura-pura, senyum yang pura-pura, bahagianya pun pura-pura.

Satu tahun setelah hujan sore itu, Yoongi tidak pernah melihat Jungkook berwarna merah jambu.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Setelah Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya, Jungkook masih terjaga. Ada perasaan lega di hatinya karena ternyata prasangkanya terhadap Yoongi selama ini tidak benar, namun ia tiba-tiba merasa takut.

Bagaimana jika ternyata Jimin seperti Taehyung? _Mereka normal._

Sedangkan ia tidak.

Jika memang yang dikatakan Yoongi bahwa Jimin mengidolakan Ahn Jina bahkan hingga _wallpaper_ ponselnya adalah foto Ahn Jina, mungkin memang Jimin normal. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Ia menyukai Jimin, ia tergila-gila pada Jimin.

Ia merasa berdebar setiap melihat Jimin, terkesiap setiap Jimin membubuhkan _make_ _up_ di wajahnya. Ia terpesona pada Jimin, pada tampilan wajahnya, senyumnya yang manis dan matanya yang indah, ia suka cara Jimin berbicara, ia suka cara Jimin memegang kuas dan menutupi luka di pipinya.

Ia suka pada Jimin, suka sekali.

Suka hingga ia merasa nyaman bersama Jimin, ia merasa aman bersamanya. Ia merasa Jimin mampu melindungi dan ia bisa melindungi Jimin.

Tetapi, bagaimana jika perasaannya tidak bersambut? Apa ia sanggup menerima kenyataan jika nantinya Jimin menyukai orang lain, wanita lain. Dan ia takut, ia takut jika ia jujur maka Jimin akan menjauh. Ia tahu betapa tabunya perasaan seperti ini di antara pria.

Terlebih, ia merupakan publik figur. Putra dari aktris ternama, putra dari pemilik agensi besar di Korea Selatan. Bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang di luar sana? Bagaimana respon keluarganya jika ternyata ia hanya menjadi aib keluarga?

"Sial, kenapa pikiranku sudah kemana-mana." Jungkook mengerang dan menarik selimutnya hingga ke batas dada.

Benar, ia baru menyukai Jimin. Ia hanya suka. Ia tidak menyayangi Jimin, ia tidak mencintai Jimin. Ini hanya perasaan suka, Jungkook akan mempertahankannya jika memang Jimin sama sepertinya. Jika tidak, ia bisa membunuhnya lagi.

 _Benar, Jungkook tidak perlu warna merah jambu di hidupnya._

Sembari mencoba memejamkan mata, Jungkook sempat menggumam lirih, "Aku akan mencari tahu."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu agensi mengumumkan Jungkook akan mengadakan beberapa mini konser dan _fan meeting_ di beberapa kota. Jungkook sudah bersiap-siap dengan _schedule_ nya.

Seokjin mengatur segalanya dengan baik. Ia memastikan Jungkook cukup latihan agar penampilannya memuaskan dan ia juga memastikan Jungkook cukup istirahat agar kesehatannya tetap baik.

Jimin sudah membaca rangakain _schedule_ milik Jungkook yang dikirimkan padanya. Ia sudah menghubungi Heechul untuk mencari tahu apa saja yang ia perlu persiapkan menghadapi rangkain konser pertama yang akan dijalaninya sebagai _make up artist_. Beruntunglah karena Heechul selalu membantunya dan Luhan tidak pernah lupa mengabsen kebutuhan _make up_ milik Jungkook.

Luhan sudah membeli beberapa aksesories baru dan beberapa pakaian, ia yang akan mengatur semua kostumnya. Sementara Namjoon sibuk mengurusi rangkain destinasi konser Jungkook bersama Seokjin yang sudah berkoordinir dengan sponsor dan tim penyelenggara yang dibentuk oleh agensi.

Semuanya sudah berjalan matang, konser akan dimulai dari Seoul dan berakhir di Seoul pula, kira-kira selama satu bulan mereka akan sibuk berkeliling Korea Selatan.

Jungkook sudah selesai dengan latihan vokalnya ketika melihat Jimin tengah mengelusi Shiro sembari terduduk di ruang latihannya. Jimin terlalu sibuk dengan kepala Shiro dan tidak menyadari Jungkook masuk.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyanya ketus.

Jimin mendongkak, "Uh maaf."

"Bukankah kau punya hal lain yang harus kau urusi daripada mengelusi kepala kucing itu?"

Shiro mengeong, seolah tengah membela Jimin yang terdiam.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah lancang duduk di sini." Ujar Jimin 'tak kalah ketus, membuat telinga Jungkook berkedut karena biasanya tidak seorang pun berani membalas nada ketusnya, kecuali Yoongi dan sekarang Jimin.

Jungkook tidak suka siapapun meremehkan nada bicaranya atau membalas sama kerasnya, maka ketika Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dengan kedua lengan menggendong Shiro di depan dada, Jungkook mencekal bahunya dan mendesis.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi?"

Setengah berteriak Jimin berbalik, "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Apa kau pikir aku memaafkan kelancanganmu? Apa kau tidak tahu lantai ini sudah dipel selicin mungkin pagi tadi?" Baik, Jungkook berpikir ucapannya sedikit konyol, namun ia tidak punya alasan lain untuk membuat Jimin tetap tinggal di sini, _bersamanya_. Berdua saja meski hanya sebentar.

"Baiklah, Jeon," Jimin mendesis kesal, "maafkan kelancangan pekerjamu ini yang sudah duduk-duduk di ruangan yang sudah dipel licin sekali pagi tadi."

"Tidak mau minta maaf untuk ketidak becusanmu dalam bekerja? Kau ingat ini jam kerjamu, bukan waktu istirahat di mana kau bisa duduk-duduk santai sembari mengelusi kucing. Kau pikir kau nenek tua yang hidup di bulan?"

Wajah Jimin merah padam, sepertinya ia kesal sekali, "Maafkan ketidak becusanku, kau boleh potong gajiku."

Jimin menggedikkan bahunya lepas dari cengkeraman tangan Jungkook dan besiap pergi sebelum Jungkook dan suara menyebalkannya terdengar sekali lagi.

"Aku masih marah …"

Jimin mematung di depan gagang pintu.

"Menari, coba kalahkan aku. Kalau kau kalah, Shiro harus pergi dari rumahku sore nanti. Kalau kau menang, aku akan membiarkan dia hidup di sini sampai mati."

Jimin merasa niat baiknya untuk berlaku _lebih baik_ pada Jungkook menguap sudah, Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya kesal sekarang. Apa-apaan dengan menyuruhnya menari? Lalu memberikan tantangan yang tidak ingin disetujuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menari, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_." Ucap Jimin lirih tanpa berbalik menghadap Jungkook.

Mendengar keributan di ruang tari, Luhan dan Yoongi segera menghampirinya. Namjoon dan Seokjin tengah sibuk dengan urusan lain menyangkut akomodasi Jungkook dan timnya saat konser nanti sehingga mereka tidak ada di rumah sekarang.

Ketika Luhan dan Yoongi masuk, tepat ketika Jungkook menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan berucap dengan pongah, "Aku tidak mau lihat kucing itu ada di rumah ini lagi besok."

"Kook, 'kan sudah kubilang aku yang akan mengurusnya." Yoongi membela meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, namun mendengar penuturan Jungkook membuatnya merespon dengan cepat.

Luhan melirik Jimin yang bergetar samar jemarinya sembari memeluk Shiro erat ke dadanya.

"Ini bukan rumahmu, _Hyung_. Ini rumahku, _peraturanku_."

"Kook kau ti―"

"Akan kulakukan, Brengsek." Ucap Jimin sembari menyerahkan Shiro kepada Luhan yang tepat berada di sisinya.

Mendengar makian Jimin membuat nyali Jungkook menciut, ia tidak bermaksud membuat Jimin semarah ini. Karena Jungkook melihatnya, kedua tangan Jimin yang mengepal erat dan wajahnya yang merah padam, matanya memandang Jungkook nyalang. Membuat Jungkook bergidik, ini sama sekali bukan maksudnya.

"Katakan kau mau apa sekarang!"

Jimin berdiri di hadapan Jungkook 'tak gentar.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Yoongi berada di sudut ruangan, di hadapan sebuah laptop dan _speaker_ yang terhubung. _Peraturannya sederhana_ , ujar Jungkook tadi.

Mereka hanya akan menari satu persatu dengan lagu yang diputar Yoongi secara acak. Akan ada 5 juri, Luhan, pelatih vokal Jungkook, pelatih _dance_ nya, seorang _staff_ konsumsi dan Yoongi.

Jimin merasa gemetar. Ia sudah lama sekali membuang mimpinya, sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali menari. Ia menjejali otaknya dengan berbagai macam soal kalkulus, ia mengisi harinya dengan penyusunan anggaran hingga akhirnya bermain dengan kuas _make up_ dan sekarang ia harus membuka luka lamanya.

Luka yang tidak pernah sembuh meski ia berusaha menyembuhkannya.

Jimin mencintai dunia tari, sangat. Dan ia melepasnya dengan alasan yang sangat kuat. Ia tidak bisa kembali menari dan membiarkan mimpinya yang telah mati tumbuh kembali.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook mengangguk dari sisi kiri, di sisi kanan Jimin masih memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar samar.

Lagu pertama diputar, Jungkook menarikannya dengan gaya bebas. Irama _hip-hop_ nya membuat Jungkook menarikannya dengan gerakan yang begitu keren di mata Yoongi, namun diam-diam ia melirik Jimin yang gemetar samar. Yoongi berpikir Jungkook sedikit keterlaluan, entah apa yang ada di otaknya sekarang. Maka Yoongi menekan _mouse_ nya dan lagu pun berganti.

Jungkook mundur sembari meledek Jimin dengan gerakan tangan. Jimin masih terdiam.

"Kau takut? Bukankah kau lulusan jurusan tari modern di SMA?" Tanya Jungkook memanasi.

Jimin memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia membuka matanya yang mendadak berkilat setajam belati dan dengan gerakan _robotic_ ia maju ke tengah ruangan sebelum memulai dengan gerakan _popping dance_ yang membuat Jungkook ternganga.

Tarian Jimin tidak biasa. Terlihat terlatih dengan baik, terlihat bakat tarinya yang luar biasa. Yoongi sama takjubnya, tidak menyangka gerakan Jimin sebaik itu. Pelatih _dance_ Jungkook sampai menggeleng, ia tahu bakat Jimin tidak bisa diremehkan.

Cukup lama Jimin menari hingga ia melirik Yoongi dan Yoongi segera tersadar bahwa ia terlalu lama di bagian Jimin maka ia mengganti lagunya dan Jimin mundur pelahan.

Ketika lagu mengalun, Yoongi nyaris tergelak melihat Jungkook yang melotot ke arahnya, ia memang sengaja memutar lagu dengan tempo lambat dengan alunan lembut _grand_ piano sebagai alat musik utamanya.

Luhan tersenyum simpul, sadar benar Yoongi tengah membalas perbuatan Jungkook pada Jimin, ia tahu Jungkook memiliki _power_ yang bagus dan seringkali gerakannya kurang luwes untuk lagu-lagu yang lebih cocok untuk ditarikan dengan gerakan _ballet_ atau kontemporer.

Namun mereka sama takjubnya ketika Jungkook maju dan menarikannya dengan cukup baik, ia memanfaatkan _power_ yang dimilikinya untuk setiap nada yang meninggi.

"Sial, dia keren sekali." Bisik Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin berpikir Yoongi takkan mengganti lagu Jungkook dengan lagu berjenis sama, namun ia keliru karena ketika Jungkook mundur, lagu yang diputar Yoongi adalah lagu yang mengiringi pementasan tarinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu yang membuatnya menyabet juara pertama.

Jimin menghela napas dan merangsek dengan kaki menjinjit sebelum berputar dan meloncat-loncat dengan tangan menggapai udara, ini gerakan yang ditarikannya dulu. Jimin masih ingat jelas karena gerakan ini seolah merasuk dengan napas dan detak jantungnya setiap mendengar lagu yang sama.

" _Hyung_ , dia memang berbakat menari. Aku yakin sekali." Ujar Jungkook pada Yoongi di sisinya. Di lain sisi, Luhan sudah mengarahkan kameranya merekam tarian Jimin. Ia harus menunjukannya pada Seokjin, Seokjin benar soal ucapannya tempo lalu.

Jungkook berbisik pada Yoongi, entah membisikkan apa. Namun setelahnya Yoongi memelankan lagunya dan Jimin berjalan ke sisi kanan.

"Jimin, lagu terakhir kita tarikan bersama. Kau tahu lagu milik Drake yang ditarikan Brian Puspos?" Tanya Jungkook di antara suara piano yang mengalun lirih.

Kepalang basah meladeni Jungkook, Jimin mengangguk dan keduanya menarikan lagu itu bersama.

"Dia punya kualifikasi jadi anggota _boyband_." Ujar pelatih vokal Jungkook pada pelatih _dance_ nya.

"Kau benar. Kalaupun dia tidak bisa menyanyi, dia tinggal dijadikan _dancer_ utama. Cukup menyanyikan sebaris lirik."

Luhan menguping dalam hatinya membatin, Andai mereka tahu bahwa suara Jimin sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena Luhan sekarang yakin, Jimin punya jalan yang terbentang lebar di dunia ini. Entah mengapa ia malah terjebak di dunia akuntansi.

Yoongi mengamati gerakan Jimin dan Jungkook. karena ditarikan bersama, ia bisa membandingkan gerakan keduanya. Gerakan Jimin begitu halus dan tertata, namun kuat di beberapa bagian. Jungkook sama baiknya, gerakannya pas sesuai tempo. _Power_ nya kuat dan menghentak. Namun jika harus memilih, sepertinya ia akan memilih Jimin.

Lagu terhenti. Jungkook terengah dan Jimin kepayahan mengambil napas, tubuhnya ngilu karena tidak melakukan pemanasan setelah sekian tahun tidak dipakai menari.

"Jadi siapa yang lebih unggul?"

Secara serempak kelima orang itu menjawab Jimin. Jungkook tersenyum bangga, memang ia tidak berharap menang. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Jimin memang berbakat dan ia harus segera mencari tahu mengapa Jimin tidak meneruskan bakatnya itu.

"Kau puas, Jeon?" Tanya Jimin ketika pelatih vokal dan _dance_ Jungkook pamit, ia menggendong Shiro sebelum berjalan menghentak keluar dan membisik tepat di depan pintu, "Karena kau berhasil mempermainkanku."

Jungkook yang tengah meminum airnya tersedak dan Jimin sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Luhan menepuki bahunya, "Kau sedikit keterlaluan dengan menggunakan Shiro sebagai taruhan."

"Oh ayolah, _Hyung_. Kau tahu aku tidak sekejam itu menendang kucing lucu itu ke luar." Balas Jungkook.

Yoongi mengamati Jungkook dan Luhan yang masih terlibat pembicaraan, ia melihat luka itu di mata Jimin dan entah mengapa ia yakin sekali luka itu bukan karena Jungkook menjadikan Shiro bahan taruhan. Seperti ia melihat luka lama yang terkelupas. Sakit yang sama untuk kesekian kali.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Kita bisa datang dan menunggu di _backstage_ , Tae." Hoseok menggeram sebal. Taehyung memintanya untuk membeli tiket mini konser Jungkook yang sudah habis terjual.

"Pokoknya aku mau datang dan menonton di bangku penonton." Taehyung bersikeras sembari memakan daging bebek di mangkuknya dengan suka cita, masakan bebek di Tiongkok memang luar biasa.

Hoseok mendesah keras, bagaimana ia bisa mencari tiket yang sudah habis sekarang?

"Aku akan membeli tiket di fans Jungkook dengan harga lima kali lipat kalau kau memaksa." Ujarnya kesal. Makanan di hadapannya tiba-tiba terasa hambar.

" _It's ok_ , aku tidak keberatan." Taehyung mendecak, ini memang enak sekali.

Keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang di salah satu _restaurant_ ketika Taehyung mendadak mengutarakan keinginannya untuk nonton konser Jungkook dari bangku penonton. Kadang Hoseok lelah menghadapi kelakuan Taehyung yang super aneh, seperti ketika ia melakukan _pre-_ _order_ 100 keping album Jungkook.

Hoseok sempat berpikir Taehyung akan menjadi penjual album penyanyi di sela kegiatannya menjadi aktor dan ketika Hoseok mengutakan pemikirannya, Taehyung tertawa keras dan berkata bahwa ia membeli album Jungkook untuk dibagikan di lokasi _shootin_ gnya.

Hoseok pikir, _Taehyung memang aktor setengah gila._

"Tae, aku sungguh bingung padamu." Ucap Hoseok jujur.

Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil, "Jangan dipikirkan kalau begitu."

Hoseok melirik ponselnya yang berdenting, salah satu fans Jungkook berkata bahwa ia kelebihan membeli tiket dan berniat menjualnya dengan harga yang sama. _Sial, beruntung sekali anak ini._ Hoseok jadi ingin rasanya membohongi Taehyung sedikit.

"Aku menemukan yang mau menjual kedua tiket miliknya, tapi dia mau harga sepuluh kali lipat." Hoseok tertawa dalam hati, _hah_ _rasakan_. Kebohongannya cukup bagus untuk membuat Taehyung _shock_ dan berhenti menjilati jarinya yang terkena saus masakan bebek itu.

" _Call_."

Rahang Hoseok jatuh ke atas meja secara imajiner, karena bahkan Taehyung menjawabnya sambil menjentikkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari daging bebek.

Hoseok yakin, ia me _manager_ i aktor gila, "Aku bercanda, Tae."

Dan mata Taehyung membulat kaget, menatap Hoseok dengan mulut setengah terbuka, "Loh, kupikir _Hyung_ serius."

Dan anehnya justru Taehyung kaget karena Hoseok mengaku berbohong di saat dugaan Hoseok sebelumnya Taehyung akan mengucap syukur karena tahu kebohongannya, "Kau memang cocok dapat julukan _4D alien_ , Tae."

Taehyung cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook tahu perilaku Jimin sedikit berubah setelah kejadian ia memintanya menari kala itu, sekarang Jimin lebih banyak diam dan tidak menggubris omongannya. Itu membuat Jungkook sedikit tidak enak, ia ingin minta maaf namun egonya melarangnya untuk mengucapkan kata maaf.

Mereka tengah menjalani separuh dari serangkaian mini konser dan _fan meeting_. Kini mereka tengah berada di mini konser Jungkook yang diadakan di salah satu _venue_ yang ada di Daegu dan lusa mereka akan melakukan _fan meeting_ di salah satu _mall_ yang ada.

Jungkook menyadari Jimin yang terlihat kelelahan, terlihat jelas ia belum terbiasa dengan kegiatan seperti ini. Padahal Jungkook sudah memastikan pada Seokjin bahwa semua _staff_ nya harus dalam keadaan yang prima. Cukup makan, cukup tidur, cukup istirahat dan meminum susu juga vitamin sebelum mereka tidur.

Namun Jimin terlihat tidak baik. Terlihat dari tangannya yang bergetar ketika membubuhkan _concealer_ di luka yang tercoreng di salah satu pipi Jungkook.

"Hei, kau oke?" Tanya Jungkook gatal setelah melihat mata Jimin yang mengerjap berkali-kali dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang basah.

"Ya. Aku oke, kau tenang saja. Aku akan memastikan tampilanmu oke sampai konser berakhir." Ucap Jimin sembari mem _blend_ _concealer_ nya menggunakan _beauty blender sponge_.

Rahang Jungkook mengetat, _bukan itu maksudnya._

"Kau terlihat sedikit lelah kurasa," Jungkook menata nada bicaranya, ia tidak boleh terdengar seperti tengah mengkhawatirkan Jimin, "kalau kau tidak bisa bekerja biar Luhan Hyung saja yang merias wajahku, aku tidak mau kau membuat _eyeliner_ ku miring atau _liptint_ yang kau pulaskan berbeda warna."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu," Jimin memicing melihat hasil pulasannya, "aku akan bekerja. Kau menggajiku bukan untuk bersantai-santai."

Seharusnya Jungkook memukul mulutnya sendiri yang suka berbicara seenaknya. Akibatnya kini Jimin menjadi semakin jauh darinya dan entah mengapa semua itu membuat Jungkook tidak senang. Maka ia terdiam hingga wajahnya selesai di rias dan Luhan menata rambutnya sembari memakaikannya _sweater_ rajut sedangkan Jimin beralih pada Namjoon.

"Dia sakit ya, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook pada Luhan.

"Dia bilang sedikit lelah, aku sudah memberinya _supplement_ makanan. Kau menyadarinya?" Luhan mengakhiri dengan tanya.

Jungkook tidak mau lebih banyak orang tahu maka ia asal bicara saja, "Ya. Wajahnya seperti mau mati nanti malam."

"Hush!" Luhan mengibaskan tangan memperingatkan, "Jangan asal bicara."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala sembari melirik Jimin dari ekor matanya, Jimin merias Namjoon sembari sesekali memijat pelipisnya. Jungkook yakin dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Coba tanyakan apa yang dia rasakan, _Hyung_." Ujar Jungkook.

"Jimin!" Luhan memekik nyaring, "Jungkook bertanya apa kau pusing? Mual? Atau mungkin sakit perut? Diare? Ambeien?"

Bukan itu maksud Jungkook. Sungguh yang ia maksud adalah Luhan yang menanyakan keadaan Jimin tanpa menyebut namanya, dan dengan penuh kepolosan ia malah memekik keras yang justru membuat setengah dari manusia yang berada di ruangan di balik _stage_ melempar pandangan penuh tanya ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_." Jungkook mendesis dengan mata nyaris keluar dari pelupuknya.

Jimin hanya mengerutkan kening dan Namjoon mengulum senyumnya, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Aku oke." Ucap Jimin akhirnya.

Dan ketika Jungkook mencubit lengan Luhan, pria itu hanya membulatkan mata dan bertanya, "Eh apa aku salah bicara?"

Jungkook mendengus saja.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jungkook punya waktu sebanyak 15 menit untuk mengganti kostumnya ketika ia menemukan Jimin tertidur di sofa dengan wajah tidak tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Jangan dibangunkan." Ujar Jungkook ketika melihat salah seorang _staff_ akan membangunkan Jimin.

"Lulu _Hyung_ , kau yang urus _make_ _up_ ku." Kata Jungkook.

Luhan mengangguk saja sementara _MUA_ yang lain mulai membenahi riasan para _dancer_ dan Luhan mengomando timnya untuk mengganti kostum Jungkook dan _dancer_ nya.

Setelah selesai dengan penggantian kostum dan _make up_ nya sudah di- _touch up_ dengan baik oleh Luhan, tepat sebelum Jungkook seharusnya naik ke _stage_ , ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh punggung tangan Jimin yang terasa lebih panas dari suhu tubuhnya.

Maka ketika melihat salah seorang _staff_ yang tengah terburu untuk memanggilnya naik ke _stage_ , Jungkook sempat meraih lengannya dan membisikkan sesuatu. _Staff_ itu mengangguk meski terlihat bingung.

"Kook, ayo naik!" Seokjin memekik dari seberang dan Jungkook berlari kecil menyongsongnya, "Iya, _Hyung_."

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

 **x**

A/N: Jujur kemarin sempat kehilangan _feel_ sama FF ini, bahkan sempat berpikir buat discontinue aja saking keselnya gak bisa ngetik apa-apa setiap duduk di depan komputer dengan niat mau lanjutin FF ini. Berasa punya utang tapi gak bisa bayar setiap lihat FF ini ada di FFn tuh, jadi kesel sendiri.

Tapi akhirnya maksain ngetik dan yeah hasilnya begini. Daripada gak update-update huhu TT maafkan kalau aku mengecewakan. Tapi ch 8 udah selesai kuketik sih, siapkan hati aja deh kalau ch 8 kuupdate nantinya.

Pliss jangan diinget-inget terus bagian JeKa nyanyiin lagunya Jaz sambil joget-joget, itu bagian teralay yang pernah kuketik haha XD

Terima kasih banyak kuhaturkan pada reviewer ch lalu;

 **ViScarlett** , _Park RinHyun - Uchiha_ , **audriepramesthi** , _auliaMRQ_ , **Monday Kid** , _Es_ , **Guest** , _Nam0SuPD_ , **Arlert09** , _n. raaaa_ , **bxjkv** , _nindiya99_ , **applecrushx** , _sugantea_. (Kalian semua luar biasaaa. Mwahh!)

 _Lots of Love,_

 _December D._

 **ps.** Aku bikin ff JiKook yang isinya 7 ch sampai end dan udah selesai kutulis tapi aku bingung ngasih judulnya. Inti ceritanya nyeritain JiKook setelah menikah (kalau baca ff itu aku pikir kalian bakalan keinget sama Conclusion. Karakternya kubuat hampir sama) yang isi setiap chnya itu drabble supeeer cheesy. Aku aja merinding kalau bayangin Jimin jadi secheesy itu. Boleh minta tolong kasih aku saran judul yang paling cocok buat ff dengan inti cerita yang aku sebutkan itu?

Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya~


	8. Chapter 8: Sick

Jimin terbangun ketika ia mendengar pintu yang dibuka mengeluarkan geritan samar, Jungkook masuk sembari menggerakkan kepalanya kiri-kanan. Kalau saja Jimin tidak merasa Jungkook menekan pundaknya pelan, mungkin ia sudah segera bangkit.

Meski tidak bangkit dari duduknya, kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Ia kaget sekali ketika melihat Jungkook masuk dan ia dalam posisi tertidur.

"Konserku sudah selesai."

Satu kalimat Jungkook membuat Jimin mengigit bibir, ia yakin Jungkook akan mencacinya, "Maaf aku tertidur. Aku lalai. Kau boleh potong gajiku." Ucapnya penuh sesal.

Jimin ingin sekali bertanya mengapa tidak seorang pun membangunkannya namun ia urung, takut Jungkook akan meledak di saat ia sedang tidak ingin seorang pun memarahinya. Tubuhnya sungguh sedang tidak enak, orang-orang terdekatnya mungkin tahu ia jadi manusia paling manja saat sedang tidak enak badan, namun mungkin Jungkook tidak. Jadi Jimin memilih untuk diam.

"Aku yang sengaja membiarkanmu tidur." Ucap Jungkook dingin.

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Jimin terheran.

Namun sejurus kemudian ketika ia hendak bangkit dan membenahi peralatan _make_ _up_ nya yang berantakan, Jungkook menahan bahunya lagi, "Kau diam saja. Biar yang lain yang bereskan, kita sedang berpesta di _backstage_ sembari menunggu seluruh _fans_ pulang jadi kau bisa tidur sebentar lagi."

Jimin membuang napas keras, "Maafkan aku."

Jungkook mengeratkan sebelah tangannya yang memegang sekantung plastik di balik punggung, "Berhenti minta maaf," ia menyodorkan plastik itu, "ini." Sambungnya.

Jimin menautkan alis melihat Jungkook menyodorkan plastik berisi susu rasa pisang dengan beberapa tangkai anggur dan roti bertabur abon sapi, "Makan. Sepertinya kau belum makan sampai pucat begitu."

Jimin mengakui ia belum makan apapun karena mual yang menyerangnya, "Aku bisa muntah." Desau Jimin.

"Ada beberapa obat. Kau minum saja mana yang kau butuhkan." Ucap Jungkook sembari membalik kantung berisi rotinya, mempertontonkan plastik bening lain yang berisi berbagai macam obat.

Jungkook yang meminta salah seorang _staff_ untuk membeli berbagai macam obat ke apotik tadi, ia juga yang memintanya membeli roti dan susu juga buah kesukaannya. Jungkook tidak peduli susu apa yang Jimin suka, buah apa yang paling digemarinya atau roti yang selalu dimakannya. Awalnya ia tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu, namun melihat Jimin terdiam dan menatap makanan yang dibawanya tanpa minat membuat Jungkook merasa kesal. Bukan salahnya bukan kalau ia tidak tahu?

Sudah bagus ia mau repot-repot meminta _staff_ membelikan semua itu untuk Jimin di tengah konser yang harus lebih dipikirkannya, namun reaksi Jimin malah datar seperti itu. Membuat Jungkook semakin kesal saja.

Tidak kunjung mendapat respon, Jungkook meletakan semua plastik itu di sisi Jimin dengan terburu, "Makan saja walau kau tidak suka. Aku mau pesta."

Jimin mengangguk, "Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya. Sungguh bukan ia tidak suka dan bersikap tidak sopan, hanya saja mual memangkas habis nafsu makannya.

Pintu ditutup dan sosok Jungkook menghilang di baliknya. Jimin melirik obat yang dibawa oleh Jungkook, bahkan tanpa membuka plastiknya ia bisa melihat ada banyak sekali obat di sana. Obat sakit kepala, diare, bahkan hingga obat tetes mata. Jimin terkikik kecil, sadar bahwa Jungkook pasti meminta seseorang untuk membeli obat tanpa memberitahu obat apa yang harus dibelinya.

 _Tunggu_ , mengapa Jimin bisa berpikir Jungkook yang meminta siapapun itu untuk membeli obat? Bisa jadi itu Seokjin yang memang bertanggung jawab pada timnya atau juga Luhan yang lebih perhatian pada orang lain.

 _Benar_ , tidak mungkin orang seperti Jungkook melakukan hal seperti itu.

 _Park Jimin, apa kau yakin?_

 **x**

 **x**

 **I'M NOT HIM**

 **Chapter 8: Sick**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, JiKook/KookMin, VKook, VMin friendship, BxB, typos)

(Tokoh bukan milikku. Aku hanya mengklaim plot dan cerita ini saja. Aku memakai _Bangtan_ sebagai tokoh karena kekagumanku pada mereka. Oh iya, buat yang menunggu _moment_ **JiKook/KookMin,** bersiaplah untuk gemay saat membaca _ch_ ini. Aku aja ngetik sambil gigit jari, astaga gemaaaay angedh/alay!)

 _Happy reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

Tidak ada 10 menit sejak pintu ditutup, Jimin terperanjat karena Jungkook masuk dengan terburu― _lagi_. Menatap Jimin tajam dan mendesis, "Belum dimakan juga?"

Jimin menggeleng, matanya merah dan basah. Jungkook jadi merasa bersalah. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia menatap Jimin setajam tadi.

"Tidak mau makan yang itu?" Tanyanya kemudian. Lebih halus.

Jimin membuka plastiknya dan memetik dua buah anggur untuk dimakan, "Mau."

Jungkook mengamatinya, "Kau harus minum obatmu. Aku tidak mau kau makan gaji buta di _fan meeting_ ku lusa."

Jimin mendecak, bahkan di saat ia sakit pun Jungkook tidak bisa bersikap baik. Benar-benar menyebalkan, "Aku mengerti." Balasnya enggan.

Jungkook mendekat ke arah Jimin, membuka plastik berisi obat dan mengamatinya satu persatu, "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Pusing, mual dan panas."

Jungkook ingin memaki _staff_ yang tadi dimintai tolong olehnya, bagaimana bisa orang itu lupa membeli obat penurun panas untuk Jimin?

"Kau minum saja ini," Jungkook menyerahkan sebutir obat sakit kepala, "dan tidur. Pesta masih berlangsung."

Jimin manggut-manggut saja. Jungkook membantunya membuka botol tutup air mineral karena Jimin yang kepayahan melakukannya, tenaganya seolah menguap begitu saja. Dan fakta bahwa Jungkook lah yang membantunya membuat Jimin sebal, sungguh ia masih teringat pada kejadian tempo lalu. Kejadian yang membuka luka lamanya yang belum pernah sembuh itu.

Setelah meminumnya Jimin menyamankan posisinya di sofa, "Nanti bangunkan aku kalau kalian mau pulang."

"Tidak mau, biar saja kau di sini sampai besok."

Jimin mengerang sebal dan Jungkook tertawa kecil, suara tawanya membuat Jimin berpikir bahwa Jungkook seperti adik yang manis. Andai saja Jimin tidak melihat wajah menyebalkannya atau mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulutnya selain suara tawa karena _sungguh_ , Jungkook itu sinonim dari kata menyebalkan, _sungguh Jimin tidak bohong._

Namun apa yang Jungkook lakukan membuat Jimin sedikit terenyuh, Jungkook membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan menutupi tubuh depan Jimin menggunakan jaket itu. Seolah tahu Jimin merasa seperti nyaris mati kedinginan.

Jungkook tersenyum separuh, Jimin sudah hampir mengucap terima kasih andai saja ia tidak menahan diri dan mendengar Jungkook berujar tanpa beban, "Agar kau semakin tidur dengan nyenyak dan kami bisa meninggalkanmu tanpa takut ketahuan." Ia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa gemas yang begitu lepas.

 _Dia menyebalkan bukan?_

Lalu Jungkook pergi.

Dan tidak ada 10 menit sejak ia menutup pintu, ia kembali membukanya. Membuat Jimin yang sudah hampir terlelap tersadar kembali. Ia mengerang sebal. _Tidak bisakah Jungkook berhenti mengganggunya?_

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur.

"Jimin?" Panggil Jungkook.

Jimin mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan napas yang terengah. Entah mengapa semua itu membuat jantungnya berdebar terpicu adrenalinnya sendiri.

"Hei, Jimin? Kau sudah tidur ya?"

Ingin rasanya Jimin bangun dan berteriak, _Tentu_ _saja aku sudah tidur, Bodoh! Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah menjawab panggilanmu._

Dan beberapa detik setelah pemikiran itu menghampiri otaknya, Jimin sadar yang bodoh itu _dia_. Untuk apa ia pura-pura tidur segala?

"Jimin?" Kali ini Jimin merasa Jungkook memegang pipinya, lalu tangannya naik ke kening dan turun ke lehernya.

Berkali-kali menempelkan punggung tangannnya ke bagian tubuh Jimin sebelum ia berbisik lirik, "Ya Tuhan, dia panas sekali."

Jimin mendengar suara seperti suara kertas yang dirobek, lalu ia merasa sesuatu menyingkirkan poninya yang sudah memanjang dan untungnya ia sudah mengecat warna _silver_ memalukan dengan warna cokelat madu sekarang.

Ia merasa ada benda dingin yang ditempelkan di keningnya. Tanpa membuka mata, Jimin tahu itu adalah plester penurun panas. Dingin dan aroma _mint_ samar yang membuat Jimin yakin.

"Dia sudah tidur, ya? Sial. Padahal aku sudah berlari secepat mungkin." Ucap Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin merasa ucapan Jungkook sedikit menohoknya. Apakah Jungkook memang peduli pada keadaannya? Mungkinkah suara napas terengah itu karena Jungkook berlari untuk membeli plester penurun panas untuknya? _Rasanya Jimin jadi ingin berterima kasih._

"Cepat sembuh, Jim. Dasar merepotkan." Jungkook terkikik di akhir kalimat.

Tolong tarik ucapan Jimin, ia tidak mau berterima kasih. Jungkook tetap saja Jungkook, kapan sih pria itu tidak menyebalkan?

Satu sentuhan Jungkook daratkan di atas plester penurun panas, ditekan lembut dan Jimin merasa wajahnya semakin panas saat mendengar bunyi memalukan itu. Tepat ketika sentuhan itu hilang dan deru napas Jungkook terdengar dua kali lebih cepat.

Jungkook mengecupnya.

Meski terbatas plester penurun panas, meski terbatas poninya yang menjuntai menutupi kening. Meski begitu, Jimin mampu merasakan sentuhan itu teramat jelas. Seolah Jungkook mengecupnya dengan segenap kesungguhannya.

Suara pintu yang ditutup membuat Jimin membuka mata dan meraba keningnya. Ada plester yang tertempel di sana. Ada kertas pembungkus plester tercecer di lantai. Ada jaket Jungkook yang masih menutupi tubuhnya dan Jimin merasa ada yang tidak benar di sini.

Aroma parfum Jungkook yang tercampur bersama keringat yang tertinggal di jaket milik Jungkook membuat kepala Jimin semakin terasa pening dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar kencang. _Obat dan plester penurun panas sepertinya tidak membantu banyak,_ Jimin pikir.

Atau barangkali semua itu karena sesuatu yang lain.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Luhan berjalan sembari menyeret _beauty_ _case_ yang seharusnya Jimin bawa sementara Jimin nampak tertidur nyenyak dalam gendongan Jungkook yang membopongnya ala pengantin.

"Dia tadi memintaku menemaninya berlari ke apotik di dekat jalan raya hanya untuk membeli plester penurun panas untuk Jimin padahal setengah jam lagi kan kita pulang." Gerutu Namjoon.

Seokjin mengelus bahu Namjoon, ia tahu Namjoon tidak suka berlari, "Dia terlalu khawatir sakit Jimin akan bertambah parah."

Luhan setuju, " _Yeah_ , dia bilang tidak mau membuat Jimin makan gaji buta."

Mereka berjalan seperti kawanan bebek, seorang petugas keamanan merangkap sopir pribadi di depan, Namjoon dan Seokjin di belakangnya berjalan bersisian. Luhan di tengah. Jungkook yang menggendong Jimin di belakang dan di akhiri oleh satu petugas keamanan lainnya. Sedangkan Seokjin, Luhan dan Namjoon dari tadi berbicara berbisik-bisik seolah takut Jungkook mendengarnya.

 _Padahal Jungkook memang mendengarnya._

Demi Tuhan, jarak mereka tidak sampai satu meter dan mereka berbicara dengan bisikan yang bisa didengar 3 meter ke belakang. Jungkook pikir mungkin _Hyung-_ _hyung_ nya sengaja atau bisa jadi mereka semua memiliki gangguan pendengaran kembar tiga. _Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bukan?_

Jungkook menunduk melihat Jimin yang tertidur pulas seolah obrolan mereka atau gerakan langkah Jungkook tidak menganggu tidurnya. Jungkook pikir, _mungkin Jimin tidur nyenyak karena obat yang diminumnya mengingat sebelumnya anak itu tertidur dengan raut tidak tenang dan kening berkerut-kerut._

"Dasar kejam." Komentar Namjoon.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Jungkook saja, kapan sih dia tidak kejam?" Balas Seokjin.

" _Yeah_ , tapi sekarang dia menggendong Jimin dengan alasan tidak mau membangunkan tidurnya. Kurasa itu tindakan yang cukup terpuji, setidaknya dia tidak seratus persen tega pada orang yang sedang sakit." Luhan mencoba membela.

 _Jungkook tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya._

Ia mengeratkan tangannya pada bahu dan paha Jimin, menyangganya lebih kuat dan mempercepat langkahnya― _nyaris berlari_ , "Aku tidak kuat lagi, anak ini berat sekali." Dustanya.

Dan meninggalkan _Hyung-hyung_ nya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, sopir pribadinya mengikuti gerakan Jungkook yang setengah berlari hingga membuat Jimin terguncang-guncang dalam gendongannya. Tengkuk dan telinga Jungkook merah padam, Seokjin pikir, _mungkin Jungkook tertular demam._

"Kasihan sekali Jimin," bisik Luhan, "kalau aku jadi dia pasti aku sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Mungkin dia tidak seratus persen kejam, tapi mungkin sembilan puluh tujuh persen, _yeah_. Setidaknya masih ada tiga persen tersisa."

 _Dalam hati, Namjoon menyetujui._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Entah mengapa Jungkook membawa Jimin ke kamar hotelnya. Seharusnya ia tidur sendiri dan kamar Jimin dan Luhan tepat ada di kamar sebelum kamarnya dan Seokjin dengan Namjoon tepat setelahnya.

Katakanlah ia bodoh dengan beralasan tidak ingin membuat Luhan tertular Jimin dan akhirnya 2 orang _staff_ terpentingnya sakit, dan mungkin Luhan juga bodoh dengan mengiyakan. Atau barangkali Jungkook yang tidak sadar Luhan mengiyakan sambil mengulum senyum. _Entah siapa yang bodoh di sini._

Pada akhirnya Jungkook hanya mengamati Jimin yang tertidur di kasurnya. Ia terlalu berdebar untuk tidur atau sekedar duduk di kasurnya karena ada Jimin di sana. Dan Jungkook yakin debaran anomali itu pasti karena ia merasa jijik atau takut tertular Jimin yang tengah menjelma menjadi makhluk panas berwajah merah dengan ingus mengumpul di hidungnya, _plus_ _menggemaskan_. Tunggu. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya?

Jungkook menggeleng.

Segera ia mengambil kain setengah kering yang ada di kening Jimin, memasukkannya pada mangkuk besar berisi air hangat dan minyak esensial. Memerasnya kuat-kuat sebelum meletakannya di kening Jimin.

Ia tersenyum kecil, tanpa sadar ia menuruti hatinya untuk duduk di lantai dengan sebelah tangan mengelusi alis mata Jimin. Berharap dengan begitu tidur Jimin akan lebih pulas dan demam sialan itu berhenti menganggu Jimin.

Ah, Jungkook merasa seperti ia sungguh manusia sekarang ini.

Ia melakukan kegiatan itu berulang-ulang hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

Entah pukul berapa Jimin akhirnya terbangun dan berpikir _untuk apa ada Jungkook di kamarnya,_ namun ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan melihat tidak ada ranjang lain di ruangan itu, ia sadar _ini bukan kamar hotel di mana ia seharusnya tidur bersama Luhan._

Ia melihat Jungkook tertidur dengan posisi badan terduduk di lantai sementara dadanya melekat ke pinggiran kasur dan tubuhnya melengkung seolah mencari kehangatan.

"Kenapa kau menjagaku?" Bisik Jimin dengan jemari mencoba menyingkirkan poni Jungkook yang menutupi keningnya. Ia melihat wajah itu lelah, Jimin tahu benar Jungkook pasti lelah dengan kegiatannya.

Ia punya waktu satu hari untuk beristirahat sebelum mengadakan jumpa _fans_ dan malam harinya justru ia habiskan dengan menjaga Jimin, Jimin merasa tidak enak hati. Ia menyingkirkan kain putih yang ada di atas keningnya.

Badannya terlalu lemas untuk bisa membawa Jungkook ke atas ranjang meski ia sendiri tahu ia mampu melakukannya jika keadaannya sedang sehat-sehat saja. Maka ia membawa membawa selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan ketika itu pula ia sadar ia mengenakan pakaian hangat Jungkook sebagai pakaian luar dari kaus yang dipakainya.

Dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjang, membawa selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh Jungkook yang kedinginan sebelum ia menyelusup masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama. Duduk di lantai yang sama, ia berjengit karena lantai yang dingin mengenai kaki telanjangnya. Sebelum ia akhirnya mencoba menyamankan diri, duduk nyaris memeluk lutut seperti Jungkook dengan arah tubuh berlawanan, _saling memunggungi._

"Aku tahu diri, kau tidur di lantai, aku juga. Mana bisa aku tidur di atas kasur kalau kau kedinginan di bawah sini, dasar penyanyi gila. Harusnya kau tidur di atas saja jadi aku bisa nyaman tidur di atas kasur bukan menemanimu tidur di lantai begini." Gerutu Jimin sembari mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Halus dengkuran Jungkook menjadi lagu pengiring lelapnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Seokjin menekal bel pintu kamar Jungkook berulang-ulang, namun Jungkook tidak kunjung membuka pintu. Seokjin sungguh semakin khawatir, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu hal buruk di dalam sana?

" _Hyung_ , berisik sekali."

Seokjin menoleh, mendapati Namjoon masih mengenakan piamanya dengan mata separuh terpejam berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Jungkook tidak mau buka pintu." Ujar Seokjin gusar.

"Astaga, _Hyung_ , biarkan saja mereka sedang bersenang-senang."

Ucapan Namjoon membuat telinga Seokjin berkedut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon menutup mulut. Ia lupa bahwa Seokjin sudah seperti induk ayam dan Jungkook adalah anak ayam itu, ia galak sekali menyangkut tentang apapun kemungkinan yang bisa membuat Jungkook terluka.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Namjoon!" Pekik Namjoon ketika Namjoon bergegas masuk dan menutup pintu, membuat Seokjin semakin kesal saja.

"Anak itu, apa ia benar _assistant manager_? Yang benar saja." Gerutu Seokjin sembari bersiap menekan bel pintu sebelum ia mendengar suara pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dan Luhan dengan wajah 'tak jauh berbeda dengan Namjoon mengacungkan sebuah kartu.

"Jungkook menipitkan _passcard_ nya padaku," ia menguap lebar, "jaga-jaga kalau ia sulit dibangunkan."

Seokjin mengambil kartu itu, nyaris merampasnya sambil mendengus, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Pintu kamar hotel ini memang memiliki sistem keamanan pintu menggunakan kartu, jika kau berada di dalam kau bisa membuka pintu tanpa kesulitan sedangkan jika berada di luar kau harus menge _tap_ kartu itu di tempat yang sudah disediakan di sisi kiri pintu. Kuncinya pun bersifat otomatis, setiap pintu tertutup, pintu itu akan langsung mengunci sehingga orang dari luar tidak bisa membukanya tanpa bantuan kartu _pass_ itu.

"Seperti yang Namjoon bilang, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang."

"Apa maksud―"

" _Bye, Hyung_. Jangan bangunkan aku sebelum jam makan siang ya."

Belum sempat Seokjin menanyakan apa maksud dari ucapannya, tubuh Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam pintu.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?" Gerutunya sembari mengetap kartunya.

Ketika bunya _peep_ terdengar dua kali, ia mendorong pintu dan mendapati pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

Di bawah sana, dengan selimut yang menggulung di ujung kaki, Jungkook tidur sembari memeluk tubuh Jimin erat di dadanya.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Teriaknya nyaring.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Dia kenapa sih?" Tanya Luhan sembari menyenggol bahu Jimin melihat Seokjin yang terlihat selalu membuang muka.

Jimin diam menunduk sembari menggaruk tengkuk.

"Sedikit salah paham kurasa." Bisik Namjoon meski ia tidak ditanya.

Makan siang mereka terkesan canggung, Seokjin membuang muka ke arah samping sedangkan Jungkook terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jimin lebih senang menghitung jumlah debu atau mungkin bakteri di lantai dan Namjoon juga Luhan dibuat terheran-heran.

Seokjin masih kaget, sungguh. Tidak menyangka Jungkook yang kejam itu berakhir tidur memeluk Jimin di lantai. Bukan karena pakaian Jungkook yang dikenakan Jimin yang membuatnya bespekulasi macam-macam, namun justru ―Jungkook yang memelototinya sembari mengerucutkan bibir seolah menyuruhnya diam melihat Jimin bergerak tidak nyaman di dalam pelukan Jungkook―lah yang membuatnya kaget.

Seokjin bersumpah ia melihat Jungkook yang terkaget namun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jimin perlahan dan segera berdiri sebelum berteriak memarahi Jimin yang tertidur dan akhirnya terbangun dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Tidak mengerti mengapa pagi harinya ia mendapati Jungkook marah-marah dan Seokjin menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

Jimin sempat menduga, apakah air liurnya mengenai pakaian Jungkook ataukah ia tertidur dengan kaki berada di atas kepala Jungkook sehingga Jungkook berteriak marah padanya.

"Sial, aku pusing sekali." Erang Jimin.

Namun erangannya sampai ke telinga Jungkook, "Kau masih pusing? Seokjin _Hyung_ akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Jimin semakin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Jungkook, tanpa sebab memarahinya, membuatnya sebal, membuatnya sedih lalu tanpa sebab pula ia bersikap baik, mengkhawatirkannya, bahkan menjaganya.

 _Apa Jungkook punya kepribadian ganda?_

Sial, bahkan Jungkook yang menatap Jimin dengan sorot khawatir itu membuat kepalanya makin pusing. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa bahkan ia tidak sadar ialah salah satu penyebab pusing yang dirasakan Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jimin?" Panggil Jungkook.

"Panggil aku, _Hyung_ , bocah," desis Jimin, "aku lebih tua darimu."

"Persetan," Jungkook menjawab dengan desisan pula, "aku bertanya apa kau masih pusing?"

Luhan mengelus pundak Jimin, "Kook, jangan terlalu keras pada Jimin." Katanya membela.

"Nanti dia jadi lembek kalau tidak dikerasi." Jungkook menjawab cepat.

Luhan menimpali 'tak kalah sengit, keduanya terlibat perdebatan yang membuat Namjoon berusaha memperingatkan bahwa mereka tengah berada di tempat umum sedangkan Seokjin memijat pelipisnya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, oke? Hanya butuh tidur sedikit lagi." Jimin berucap sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju _lift_.

"Haaah, kenapa malah jadi begini?" Desah Namjoon frustasi.

Seokjin masih mencoba mengerti jalan pikiran Jungkook.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Mini konser dan _fan_ _meeting_ Jungkook terus berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada konser terakhir di Seoul.

Jimin sudah membaik, demamnya sembuh dengan cepat karena pada malam harinya Namjoon dan Luhan menyeretnya ke rumah sakit.

"Haaah, lega sekali rasanya." Erang Luhan sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, "ini mini konser terakhir. Satu bulan yang melelahkan."

Beberapa _staff_ yang berada di bawah komandonya terlihat tengah menyiapkan kostum Jungkook untuk penampilan selanjutnya, beberapa _staff_ tata rias yang ada di bawah komando Jimin terlihat merapikan peralatan _make up_ mereka.

Namun di mana Jimin?

Jungkook sudah mulai dengan konsernya, Namjoon turut menemaninya di atas panggung sementara Seokjin 'tak hentinya mengawasi dari belakang panggung. Jimin pun sama, ia bersiaga di _backstage_ dengan _holder brush_ di pinggangnya dan beauty _case kecil_ di tangannya.

Kurang dari satu minggu lagi 3 bulan pertamanya dengan Jungkook akan berakhir yang artinya ia bisa mendapatkan gaji pertamanya, tunai selama 3 bulan. Jimin senang karena artinya ia bisa mengganti tabungannya yang terpakai dan membeli beberapa gaun untuk ibunya di Busan atau juga kemeja kerena untuk Taemin, kakaknya. Hanya saja ia pun sedikit bimbang. 3 bulan pertama habis artinya ia bisa mempertimbangkan kontrak kerjanya bersama Jungkook setelah melewati masa adendumnya.

Satu sisi ia ingin berhenti. Cukuplah uang yang diterimanya dari Jungkook nanti, ia bisa memutuskan untuk segera hengkang dan mencari perkantoran lain yang membutuhkan keahliannya di bidang akuntansi.

Hanya saja ia bimbang. Sangat.

Bisa dibilang ia terlalu nyaman dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik―minus Jungkook tentunya― dan juga bekerja dengan benda yang biasa dipegang wanita yang awalnya justru dibenci wanita namun kini berhasil dinikmatinya.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika Jungkook turun, beberapa _MV_ diputar di layar _LCD_ besar sementara beberapa _staff_ Luhan mulai melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Jungkook basah sekali, keringat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Jimin selaku _MUA_ Jungkook segera menempelkan tisu di kening, leher serta tengkuk Jungkook. Jemarinya yang lain menempelkan tisu di pipi dan wajah Jungkook yang dipulas _make up natural_.

"Lelah, eh?" Goda Jimin mendengar napas Jungkook yang memburu.

Seokjin menyodorkan air mineral yang segera Jungkook minum dalam hitungan detik saja, "Sudah tahu banyak tanya."

Jimin melipat wajahnya sebal dan Jungkook terkikik, ia selalu suka wajah Jimin yang telihat kesal seperti itu. Ia jadi begitu menggemaskan di mata Jungkook.

Beberapa _staff_ mengipasi Jungkook yang kegerahan sementara Jimin mengganti tisu-tisunya. Padahal air mineral dingin yang diberikan Seokjin akan terasa begitu nikmat jika digunakan untuk mengguyur wajah, hanya saja Jungkook masih sayang nyawa. Kalau hal itu dilakukannya, sudah tentulah Jimin dan Luhan akan mengamuk berang.

Setelah Jungkook berhenti berkeringat, Luhan datang membawa kostum Jungkook yang berikutnya. Namjoon yang telah menyelesaikan penampilannya bersama Jungkook kini terlihat tengah mengipasi dirinya sendiri, Jungkook mendengus geli. Tolong ingatkan Jungkook untuk mengganti _assistant manager_ untuk Seokjin minggu depan karena Seokjin terlihat begitu kepayahan mengomando ini dan itu bersama _coordinator_ penyelenggara acara sementara Namjoon masih kepayahan mengambil napas.

"Jangan senyum-senyum terus, _BB_ _cream_ mu nanti terlihat berkerut, walau sudah ku _blending_ , itu belum kering benar." Ujar Jimin sembari merapikan riasan Jungkook yang luntur karena keringat di beberapa sisi. _Oil control film_ yang digunakannya untuk mem _blot_ minyak di wajah Jungkook terlihat berjejalan bersama tisu kotor di _brush holder_ kosong di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

" _MUA_ -ku cerewet sekali, eh?" Desis Jungkook.

Entah mengapa kata kepemilikan yang diucapkan Jungkook membuat Jimin berdebar, _Sialan bocah itu menggangguku_.

Dan Jungkook mengulum senyum menyadari Jimin yang terlihat kikuk. Separuh batinnya terheran melihat ada orang yang begitu mudah digoda sekaligus begitu jujur seperti Jimin. Meski sebenarnya ia pun tidak sengaja mengucapkannya.

"Tuntutan pekerjaan, Keparat." Ujar Jimin mencoba menutupi debarannya dengan makian yang ia lontarkan dengan suara bergetar.

 _Itu manis sekali_ , pikir Jungkook. Namun alih-alih mengeluarkan pemikirannya, ia justru mengeluarkan kalimat dengan nada dibuat-buat, "Wo-wow, aku baru saja dikatai oleh _MUA_ ku. Aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mem _pending_ gajimu minggu depan."

Jimin merasa seperti ia sudah tidak menganggap Jungkook seperti _boss_ nya seperti yang dilakukannya setelah Jungkook mengajaknya _battle dance_ , meski sebenarnya kekesalannya saat itu menguap karena Jungkook yang menjaganya ketika sakit.

Maka ia adalah Jimin yang dulu, yang suka membangkakang pada Jungkook, yang tidak ramah padanya, yang tidak menyukainya― _yeah_ Jimin pikir ia sudah menjadi seperti itu, seperti dulu.

"Kau berani?" Jimin mengacungkan kuas _eyeliner_ nya, "kutusuk matamu sekarang."

Lalu Jungkook tergelak keras yang entah mengapa membuat Jimin ikut tergelak bersamanya. Mungkin baik Jungkook maupun Jimin tidak menyadari senyuman mengerti dari Namjoon atau tatapan menyadari dari Luhan dan Seokjin ketika Jimin menggesekkan poninya ke pucuk kepala Jungkook sembari tertawa bersama dengan mata yang sama-sama menyipit dan pipi yang merona.

"Kurasa harus ada yang jujur di antara mereka." Gumam Namjoon sembari mengirim satu pesan singkat pada Yoongi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung mengenakan masker hitam dengan topi hitam dan kemeja _Gucci_ favoritnya. Hoseok pikir Taehyung sedang menyamar namun apa-apaan dengan kemeja dan _clutch_ bermerek yang dipakainya itu? Bukankah itu terlalu mengundang perhatian?

Menyadari beberapa gadis yang melirik ke arah mereka membuat Hoseok menyenggol bahu Taehyung, "Kau sungguh sedang menyamar tidak sih?"

" _Huh_?" Taehyung mengerjap, tidak mendengar apa yang Hoseok katakan dengan jelas.

"Kau. Serius. Menyamar?" Ulang Hoseok sembari mengulang kata perkatanya dengan penekanan.

"Ya. Tentu saja." Jawab Taehyung sembari melonjak karena melihat Jungkook keluar dari _backstage_ dengan kaus dan sepatu _converse_ berwarna merah. Jungkook menyapa sekilas dan Taehyung menjerit seperti gadis.

 _Konyol_ , Hoseok pikir. Lebih konyolnya lagi karena ia mau saja diseret Taehyung menonton konser seseorang yang bahkan bisa mereka temui setiap hari kalau mereka mau. _Bahkan_ Taehyung bisa mendengar Jungkook bernyanyi empat mata saja secara _live_ tanpa gangguan.

"Tidak ada _fanboy_ yang mengenakan _Gucci_ ke konser, Tae." Bisik Hoseok di telinga Taehyung.

Merasa terusik, Taehyung berbalik menatap Hoseok dan menunjuk sekeliling, "Mereka _fans_ Jungkook, tidak peduli pada apapun selain Jungkook. Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang menyadari ada aku di sini."

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Hoseok di tengah teriakan yang riuh rendah dan alunan musik yang mulai terdengar.

Tidak peduli ia sudah mendengarkan lagu ini puluhan kali baik secara langsung maupun dari kaset _CD_ nya, Taehyung tetap turut bernyanyi bersama dengan Jungkook yang sedang memegang _microphone_ di atas panggung dan mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

Taehyung merasa, ia kembali terpesona oleh suara Jungkook yang indah.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Hoseok tahu Taehyung aktor gila.

Orang gila mana yang selepas konser menghubungi _manager_ dari artis yang tadi ditontonnya saat konser dan meminta untuk dijemput.

" _Hyung_ ," rengek Taehyung, "petugas keamanan ini tidak memperbolehkanku masuk padahal aku sudah membuka identitasku." Adunya pada Seokjin yang menemui mereka di pintu keluar _venue_ yang tengah dikosongkan.

"Ish kau ini, merepotkan sekali." Ujar Seokjin setelah berbicara sebentar dengan petugas keamanan dan menyatakan bahwa Taehyung memang bukan orang asing dan ia kenal Jungkook dan memang Jungkook yang memintanya datang.

Sebenarnya yang terakhir itu kebohongan yang Seokjin ucapkan pada petugas keamanan, mana ia tahu Taehyung akan menonton konser Jungkook padahal sebenarnya ia bisa saja masuk ke _backstage_ semudah semut masuk ke sela pintu.

"Kau sungguh menonton?" Tanya Seokjin sembari menggiring Taehyung dan Hoseok ke arah belakang panggung.

"Yep!"

"Dia orang gila, _Hyung_." Erang Hoseok.

Taehyung menggeram, " _Hyung_."

Seokjin tertawa saja melihat Hoseok yang seolah menjadi kakak laki-laki Taehyung alih-alih _manager_ nya, "Jadi kau mau memberi Jungkook kejutan begitu?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, menunjukkan bunga dan kotak kado berpita biru langit yang dibawanya, "Aku _fanboy_ Jungkook nomor satu di Korea."

Hoseok mencibir dan saat itulah Seokjin membuka ruangan artis. Di dalamnya ada banyak orang termasuk Jimin dan Luhan, namun Taehyung tidak melihat Jungkook ada di sana.

"Taeee." Pekik Jimin girang sebelum berlari menuju Taehyung dan meraih bahu yang lebih tinggi dalam rangkulan, "Lama sekali tidak bertemu."

"Aku agak sibuk di Tiongkok dan ketika kembali kalian sudah melakukan konser keliling Korea Selatan, jahat sekali tidak mengajakku." Taehyung mencubit pipi Jimin gemas sembari menggerakkan kepalanya kiri-kanan.

Mereka terlibat banyak obrolan. Namun Hoseok menyadari kegelisahan Taehyung karena Jungkook 'tak kunjung kembali. Ia pun melirik Luhan dan berinisiatif menggantikan pertanyaan Taehyung yang mungkin sedang disembunyikannya dengan tawa lebar dan lontaran canda-canda itu.

 _Taehyung memang aktor hebat._

"Lulu _Hyung_ , Jungkook kemana?" Tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung memekik, "Ah iya sampai lupa, Jungkook ke mana? Aku sudah bawakan oleh-oleh dari Tiongkok dan bunga kesukaannya."

Mendegar ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin sadar pada sebutket bunga aster yang dirangkai cantik bersama kuncup bunga mawar dan bakung.

"Bunga?" Jimin bertanya dengan memainkan intonasinya.

" _Yeah_ , Taehyung itu suka sekali memberi Jungkook bunga aster putih. Katanya sih dia merasa jadi seorang kakak yang menjemput adiknya di hari kelulusan," Seokjin yang menimpali, "Taehyung itu anak tunggal." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Luhan mencubit dagunya, "Aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Tadi sih aku lihat Namjoon menggeretnya ke luar."

Taehyung segera bangkit, membawa buket bunga dan kadonya, " _Thanks, Hyung_. Biar aku cari dia saja."

Taehyung segera pergi, membuka pintu dan menutupnya diiringi lambaian.

"Kakak yang merindukan adiknya," Luhan membisik, "manis sekali."

 _Hoseok tahu itu tidak benar._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung berlari melewati beberapa lorong, mencari hingga ke toilet dan bertanya pada setiap _staff_ yang ia temui bahkan hingga pada orang-orang yang tengah sibuk membongkar tatanan panggung.

"Permisi, apa kau lihat Jungkook?" Tanyanya untuk kesekian kali, berharap pria yang tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa konser baik itu kertas atau tisu yang bercecer.

"Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat dengan padangan penuh harap.

"Ya."

"Yang tadi konser itu 'kan?" Pria itu kembali mengkonfirmasi dan Taehyung menjawab dengan anggukan serta senyum yang 'tak kenal kata luntur, "dia tadi ke sana," pria itu menunjuk sisi kanan panggung, "bersama pria tinggi."

Taehyung mengangguk, membungkuk sekilas sembari mengucap terima kasih dan berlari menuju arah yang tadi ditunjuk pria itu. Namun begitu ia melihat Namjoon yang mengusap wajah keras dan suara Jungkook yang lirih terdengar sayup, ia memelankan langkah.

Ia melihat di sana, air muka Jungkook 'tak jauh berbeda dengan Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ bilang aku tertarik? Benar, aku tertarik pada Jimin. Tapi aku sadar lebih dari itu, aku mencintainya, _Hyung_. Aku mencintainya." Erang Jungkook sembari menutup wajah. Terlihat bingung dan kacau.

Mendengar penuturan Jungkook membuat Taehyung terpaku di tempat. Buket bunga dan kado yang dibawanya jatuh. Membuat bunyi pecahan kaca karena isi dari bungkusan kado itu adalah hiasan meja berbahan kaca yang dibelinya di Tiongkok. Menjadi pecahan kaca menyedihkan di bawah kakinya, di sisi buket bunga yang rusak.

"Taehyung?"

" _Hyungie_?"

Namjoon dan Jungkook menoleh bersama mendengar suara gaduh itu. Melihat wajah Taehyung yang pucat. Jungkook hendak melangkahkan kakinya namun Taehyung sudah terlanjur berlari menjauh.

 _Hatinya sehancur buket bunga dan hiasan kaca yang dibawanya._

 _Air matanya menetes._

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

A/N: ( _Warn_ : bahasa _non_ -naku, curhat di sana-sini)

Senang tidak sama _moment_ JiKook/KookMinnya? Hampir _full_ satu _ch_ loh _moment_ mereka hohoho XD (Asli aku sayang banget sama mereka huhu TT)

Dan soal ending _ch_ ini, yah akhirnya satu konflik muncul lagi. Ini konflik utamanya? Hm, kasih tahu nggak ya?/dibuang! Tapi percayalah, meski ff ini nyantai kayak di pantai, konfliknya sudah mateng aku buat sampai ke _ending_ nya. _Plotting_ nya bahkan udah aku bagi-bagi tiap _ch_ dan hasilnya _ff_ ini bakal jadi 20/21 _ch_ , tapi belum _fix_. Aku bakal coba buat gabung beberapa _ch_ karena _yeah_ , cape banget gitu ngetik sampai 20 _ch_ baru ending juga takutnya makin berasa alurnya yang lambat (walaupun aku justru menikmati alur seperti ini, bikin makin cinta sama karakter huhuks TT) Juga takutnya nanti readernya keburu kabur karena ga tamat-tamat atau kabur karena bosen haha XD

Sampai jumpa di _ch_ berikutnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, mem _follow_ juga me _like_ ff abal-abal ini.

 _Yours,_

 _December D._


End file.
